Day's We've Lost
by JohnLocke4
Summary: Lee Everett never crashed while he was being taken to the prison, in fact he made it and was actually living inside for months with just a few prison survivors. Finally after months Rick Grimes found and freed the group from the cafeteria. The only thing is, the world isn't what it used to be. Now plunged into this new harsh world, will Lee be able survive? (Rewrite)
1. A New Beginning

**Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

A police cruiser drove along a highway just exiting Atlanta, Georgia. Inside sat an older officer who looked at the road lazily while just behind him sat Lee Everett, convicted murderer. The officer let out a deep exhale and rubbed his eye before sitting up straight in his seat. He peered up and readjusted his rearview mirror so he could see Lee's face. "So, I reckon you didn't do it then." He said lightheartedly. He waited for a few seconds and could only see Lee hanging his head in silence, "No, definitely not." The officer said with a small nod,

Lee looked up and let out a small scoff, "Why do you say that?" He asked dryly,

"Well it's just at this point I usually get the I didn't do it speech." The officer said with a smirk,

Lee turned his head and watched the countryside fly by for a moment. Finally he rolled his jaw slowly and said, "Well not from me, I know what I did."

The officer raised an eyebrow before looking back to the road, "Interesting, you know in all my years I think you are the first one to ever admit it. I suppose there ain't no reason to lie in your case. Everyone was following your case, me included." Lee continued to look out the window silently before the officer continued, "Though for me it was more about you being a Macon boy."

Lee looked back over to the officer, his face now softened, "You're from Magcon then?"

"Born and raised." The officer replied with a smile,

"What did you think?" Lee asked in response,

"Well I can't rightly say, I can only say this. If you are man enough to own up to what you did then you can't be all wrong. Maybe you…" The officer started to say then paused thinking how to phrase this, "Maybe you just married the wrong woman." He finally said,

Lee looked up at him filling a mixture of emotions before finally thinking to himself, "Maybe she married the wrong guy." Lee sat back and let the silence linger between the two of them before it was broken by the radio going off. Lee looked up and said, "Any of that seem important to you?"

"All of it." The officer replied firmly, "But that box never shuts up, listen too much and you'll just go mad." The officer paused and let out a little chuckle, "Hey you want to hear a story?"

"Sure, why not." Lee replied with a shrug,

"So I was driving this man one time and he, he was the worst. He was a big old man hiding behind a pair of old folk glasses and he was just going on and on about how it wasn't him. Cry and snotting all over, right where you're sitting!" The officer exclaimed in almost disgust,

"He did it though, right?" Lee asked in a bit of surprise,

"They caught the fucker red handed! The boys saw him cutting his wife up as they kicked open the door, he sits in my car yelling bloody murder that it wasn't him...think he believed it himself." The officer grumbled out.

"Some people." Lee said shaking his head,

"Just goes to show, people go up and mad when they think their life's over." The officer added. The officer looked back towards Lee and said, "Oh I got another good one for ya! This one not as depressing-"

Lee's eyes went wide as he saw a person shambling across the street slowly, "LOOK OUT!" He shouted out in fear.

"SHIT!" The officer exclaimed as he cut the wheel right and was able to go around the person. The car swerved along the highway lanes before it finally came to back under his control. "Jesus H. Christ." The officer said while taking deep breaths,

"What the fuck was he doing just walking on the highway?" Lee said taking some deep breaths of his own,

"No earthly idea, maybe looking to get himself killed. Wouldn't be the first time someone tried that." The officer said adjusting himself and clutching the wheel,

"God damn." Lee said shaking his head and letting it lean back against the headrest,

"Hope you don't mind but think I'm gonna just pay attention to the road til we get to the prison." The officer said not taking his eyes off the road,

"Works for me man." Lee replied as he shut his eyes. Minutes past and soon Lee dozed off taking about a twenty minute nap. Suddenly he awoke when the car bounced over a speed bump, he looked around confused and quickly realized where he was as he saw the three layer fences pass the car. "Looks like this is my home now." Lee mumbled out,

"That it is." The officer said with a nod as he shut the car off and got out of the cruiser. He walked over to Lee's door and pulled him out leading him into the prison, "Well looks like this is goodbye, but I'll leave you with this. You toe the line and do your time, you'll come out just fine. And don't let this place get the best of you, cause you're better than that." He gave him a pat on the back as a prison guard took him and lead him deeper into the prison.

Over the next few hours Lee went through processing, his personal affects were taken away and in return he received an orange jumpsuit and a simple pair of shoes. As soon as he was dressed he was taken into C-Block when he was shoved into a small cell. He looked around his room and noticed that the bottom bunk was already taken, and quite lived in. He knelt down and picked up a book that laid on the floor.

"You touch any of my stuff?" A deep voice said from behind him, Lee jumped a bit and quickly turned around. An old scruffy man stood in front of staring him down hardly. He took a few steps forward making Lee back up, "Now you tell me the truth, I'll know if you're lying." He said while looking him in the eye,

"Just the book." Lee said while he handed it to him,

The man took the book and turned his head scanning his bed, "Well I suppose it no worse for wear." He finally said before looking back to him, "Names Chuck, Charles if you're fancy."

"Lee." He quickly replied as he Chuck continued to stare at him intently, "Gotta admit, you're creeping me out."

Chuck let out a toothy smile and said, "Train folk will do that too ya, not that you could really tell. Jumpsuit hides it pretty good." He said as he pushed past him, Just then a buzzer went off and the cell doors rolled closed with a large click signalling them locking. "So, looks like you're my new room mate."

"Yeah, looks like it." Lee said rubbing the back of his head, "What are you in for?"

"Stealing." Chuck said as he laid down on his bunk, "Alcohol primarily, add that I was living on a train put that all together and that got me a two year stretch." Chuck said plainly before shutting his eyes, "Can't say it's all bad, alway had a hot meal and a place to lay my head. Only thing I miss is the wind blowing through my hair as that big locomotive rolled down the tracks" Chuck said with a bit of a smile almost imagining the moment, after a second he looked back to Lee, "What about you?"

Lee paused looking at the man and finally chose to just give him the short version, "Murder."

"You do it?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Yeah." Lee said with a sullen voice,

"Well guess you're in the right place." Chuck replied then shut his eyes again. Lee let out a short sigh agreeing with the statement then he walked over and pulled himself onto the top bunk. Suddenly he heard Chuck speak from below him, "Hey, you want some candy?"

Lee's face twisted in some confusion, "You. Have candy?" He said in disbelief,

A few hours past as Lee and Chuck talked about their lives and before long they were ready to sleep. Lee liked the old man, he was odd for sure but he had a carefree way that Lee found almost relieving. Chuck on the other hand already felt that his roommate was a good enough guy, nothing had really set off any alarms. By the end of the week the two of them had already become good friends and really only talked to each other, their was only one other man that they conversed with was a large man named Axel.

As the days ticked on Lee would hear off questionable things on the television. He could never get a clear understanding but he was sure some sort of martial law was in effect for Atlanta. He would also hear conflicting reports on a disease outbreak or a new drug causing users to act violently and eat human flesh. Finally on the night of Lee's eighth day a loud alarm shot out across the prison. Lee shot awake and Chuck slowly got out of his bed and headed to the cell door peering out.

Just as Lee put his jumpsuit on the cell door rolled open, he jumped down off his bed and looked over to Chuck, "Hey what the hell is going on out there?"

Chuck was silent for a moment before cryptically saying, "Hell has reached out door friend."

Chuck took a step out of the cell and Lee quickly followed. The pair stood in shock as the prison alarm blared loudly. All around them bodies laid, some shot other torn apart. Nearby some people were digging into bodies eating their organs eagerly. Suddenly a prison guard stumbled towards them, his eyes were milky white and his intestines hung from his stomach. "What in the hell?!" Lee said jumping back,

"He ain't breathing." Chuck said in some shock as he watched the body lumber at him,

"What are you talking about, he has to be." Lee replied just as the guard grabbed onto his shirt. Lee held onto its shoulders while it snapped it's jaw at him wildly. "What the fuck! Get off of me!"

Chuck ran over and pulled the guard off of Lee tossing it into the cell door. He reached his hand out and pulled the guards revolver from his holster then pushed it into their cell. Lee ran over and quickly closed the door locking it inside, "Son we gotta get outta here or we're gonna die, simple as that." Before Lee could reply a deep groan filled their ears, they turned and saw a prisoner with his arm ripped off and six bullet holes in it's chest stumbling towards him. Chuck raised his revolver and took a shot hitting him in the shoulder. Lee and Chuck stood stunned as the walker didn't even seem to notice.

Lee walked forward and kicked the man to the ground, Chuck wasted no time and ran forward, he aimed the revolver to it's head and pulled the trigger sending a round into it's skull. The man finally stopped moving and seemed to officially died, "Guess that works." Lee said as he looked over to Chuck,

"HEY! THIS WAY COME ON!" A voice called from the cell block doors. Chuck and Lee looked over and saw Axel waving them over to him. Lee and Chuck sprinted past the feeding men and met up at the door. Axel let out a grin, "Good to see ya alive."

"Axel, what the fuck is going on?!" Lee exclaimed,

"No clue, these guys said if we follow them they'll let us out, you follow me? Sounds better than just staying here." Axel replied as the three of them ran along with three other prisoners and two guards. Minutes past as the group ran down the hallways of the prison, finally the guards stopped and turned around.

"You get this door open, hand me that revolver. We'll cover you." One of the guards said to Chuck. Chuck nodded and handed the revolver over, the other's quickly opened the doors but stopped in confusion as they saw only the cafeteria,

"What the-" One of the prisoners began to say only for the guards to turn around aiming their guns up,

"Get in there! Now!" One of the guards boomed out,

"Guys what the fuck?! We can get outta here together!" Lee exclaimed,

"We ain't letting prisoners out, you'll stay in here until this is under control! Now move!" The guard shouted back as he cocked the revolver. The prisoners slowly back into the room and the second guard slammed the doors shut.

They heard a soft click of handcuffs locking them inside. The group stood looking at one another each either angry or fearful as they could hear gunshots and yells coming from around the prison. "Sonofabitch." Lee grumbled out.

 **Okay so here's the deal, I always loved the idea of this story but whenever I looked back on it I couldn't get past the early chapters. In honest they were pretty bad, they glossed over a lot and didn't have much depth or character growth. So the plan is to rewrite and maybe even change some parts including deaths so it's almost a retelling. Anyway hope you liked this first chapter and if you liked the first version of this story I can promise you'll love this one too.**


	2. Clearing The Yard

Kylegriggs13- **It's funny that you brought that up but I actually am doing that, I've decided to switch Allen and Ben. So Ben survived while Allen and Donna both died in Wiltshire estates.**

Thedarkpokemaster- **Glad to have you along for the ride once again and i'll be trying to change up some stuff so it doesn't get stale.**

Guest- **Clementine will be bigger this time but not only her, my hope is that I am able to give everyone a bigger part with more screen time and development.**

Jason Kruger Myers- **Glad to have you here for the reboot buddy. Yeah I feel part of the problem with my first writing was the deaths didn't hold any emotional impact. Sure killing some characters quickly can be unexpected but when killing someone who has been from the start has the same impact as someone they just met that doesn't bode well. So yeah deaths will be happening and I can't lie there will be a lot but hopefully they'll be better this time around. Also I will update Lost and Dead soon, glad you still are watching that story as well lol.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: Clearing The Yard**

Lee awoke to a sharp kick to his leg, he opened his eyes and narrowed them as he saw Dexter looming over him, "The hell do you want?" Lee shot out,

"To wake you the fuck up, you snore like an asshole." Dexter replied as he turned back around and headed to the back of the cafeteria,

Lee got to his feet and headed over to the far wall in the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a nail, he quickly started to scratch a line into the wall, "How many days?" Chuck asked from behind him,

Lee looked back and let out a little sigh. He peered back to the wall and counted, after a minute he said, "One hundred and thirty four." Lee said as he slipped the nail back into his pocket,

"Hell." Chuck said while crossing his arms and leaning against the wall,

"What do you think it's like out there? I mean in the rest of the world." Lee asked in turn,

"Couldn't imagine, I could understand why some prisoners wouldn't take priority but over three months...where the hell is the military?" Chuck said a bit worried,

"I don't know but I'll tell you this if they don't get here soon things are gonna get bad in here." Lee said while he glared over at Dexter who walked out of the back,

"You still not seeing eye to eye with him?" Chuck asked not really surprised,

"Hell no, after the shit he's done. Trying to get with me then tricking Andrew into that, now all he does it get on my nerves. I swear if he doesn't back off i'll-" Lee started to say before holding back and taking a breath, "I don't know what i'll do."

"Stay calm son, we can't turn on each other. When we finally get outta this room we may need every single person to make it out." Chuck said calmly,

Lee nodded but paused for a moment before looking over to the corner of the cafeteria, "Look you may be right about that but that guy, Thomas. Something about him, he just isn't sitting right with me."

"I think you're just driving yourself mad, being in a room for this long will do that to ya, make you paranoid." Chuck replied dismissively,

"Maybe." Lee said watching Thomas eating his breakfast. "Still, i'd give anything to get the fuck outta here." Lee said as he slid down the wall and sat down.

Meanwhile just outside the prison two RV's sat closed between the second and third gates. Rick Grimes sat atop of the larger of the two RV's holding a shotgun on his lap. Rick Grimes was a county sheriff from Kentucky and for the last few months he had been trying to lead his group to safety. Unfortunately for his group they hadn't caught a break and in fact they had been giving the end of the a very short stick.

First they had been trying to live on the outskirts of Atlanta, this only turned out to be more dangerous than it was worth after an attack claimed the lives of many of their friends. They left the camp and Rick found a small gated community, Wiltshire Estates, it was almost as if the place had never been looted. His group stopped there for a day but had to flee as they found it was overrun, and this horde had taken the lives of Donna and Allen, the parents of toddler twins.

After Wiltshire Estates, they drove looking for a safe place Rick's son Carl was shot by a hunter who lead them back to a farm owned by Hershel Greene. Hershel was wary of letting people on his farm and this was heightened when he found that Rick was traveling with a man named Kenny, who had once stayed on his farm. Hershel blamed Kenny for the death of his stepson even though deep down he knew it wasn't his fault. After Hershel lost two more of his children he forced Rick's group off his land at gunpoint, all except three Mark, Glenn and Doug, they hated leaving them behind but they couldn't force them to come along.

It was another few weeks of them driving through the snowy streets for them to find the prison. They could see it was overrun, walkers dotted the yard and they knew that the interior was probably worse but Rick convinced the others that they could stay here. With their food supplies extremely low and the horrid conditions of living on the road made this plan better than any other they had.

In Dale's R.V. sat Dale, Rick, Lori, Carl, Tyreese, Julie Tyreese's daughter, Chris Julie's Boyfriend, Carol, Sophia, Ben, the two twins Ben and Billy, and lastly Andrea. While in Kenny's R.V. sat Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine a little girl who chose to leave with Kenny rather than stay at Hershel's, and Carly the crack shot reporter. The group was just too big to be living on the road, trying to find a meal every day. They needed a place to grow and this place was sure to be it.

At just around four in the mourning Kenny left his RV to join Rick on watch, he climbed up the ladder and let out a small whistle to get his attention, "Hey, any problems so far?" Kenny asked as he took a seat down next to him,

Rick let out a chuckle, "Not one, well other then all these walkers shambling around." Rick stretched and let out a yawn, "What are you doing up anyway? Tyreese is suppose to be my relief, you should still be asleep."

Kenny just shook his head, "I can't sleep a wink in there, Carly is sawing logs and it reeks something fierce." He replied with an annoyed tone,

Rick nodded in agreement, "I hear you, I don't think Dale's RV will ever get the stench out of the walls."

Kenny let out a sigh and started looking around the prison yard, "You know Rick this place does look great but my family is starving. If we don't find food I may just have to leave." Kenny said hanging his head a bit,

"Jesus Kenny, you aren't serious are you?" Rick said shocked,

"I am, it ain't you or anyone here. It's just...we got too many mouths to feed and there just isn't enough to go around." Kenny replied with a bit of a sullen voice,

"Don't worry, just one more night man. Tomorrow we will find the cafeteria and we'll get some food for this group. You just gotta trust me."

"Trust ain't got nothing to do with it." Kenny mumbled back. Rick looked over to him with a bit of a worried expression on his face. Kenny peered back over to him and let out a low sigh, "One more night." He finally said with a nod,

"And one more push right?" Tyreese's voice said from right behind them,

"Jesus! Tyreese, you can't just sneak up on me like that. I don't have enough sleep for that." Rick said with a smirk,

"Sorry about that." Tyreese said with a smirk as Rick passed him his shotgun, "So what you doing up Kenny?"

"Can't sleep in there." Kenny replied blankly,

"Stinks don't it." Tyreese said with a smirk,

"You can say that again." Kenny replied with a smile on his face,

Rick rolled his eyes as he got up, "Well enjoy the fresh air then, I gotta catch some sleep while I can, gonna be real busy in a few hours."

"Rick I swear to god if this place doesn't work out I'm shooting myself in the face, I can't spend any more time in these RV's." Tyreese said lightheartedly, in turn he only saw Kenny and Rick looking at him in concern, "Relax guys I'm just joking."

"Not enough sleep don't you remember?" Rick said with a frown,

"Right, right, sorry." Tyreese said while shaking his head,

They waved Rick off and he quickly climbed down the RV ladder and snuck back into the RV trying not wake anyone. He moved to the back and squeezed into the small bed with Lori and Carl, he was tired enough to fall asleep despite the poor conditions rather quickly.

Hours later everyone shot awake as Lori sprinted out of the RV rocking it wildly. Rick sat up with a little smirk as the others let out annoyed groans at the abrupt awakening. "Morning sickness, sorry everybody." Rick said as he got up,

"Had to get up some time right?" Dale said with a little grumble,

Rick let out a little chuckle and he quickly walked out the RV and he spotted Lori dry heaving a few feet away from the door, "You okay?"

"Yeah just throwing up, well dry heaving really. Don't have much to throw up." Lori said with a little smile as she wiped her mouth,

"You look so beautiful right now." Rick said with a warm smile,

"Stop." Lori replied with a scoff,

"Come on give us a kiss." Rick said holding back a laugh as he reached out to her,

"No, no, my breath!" Lori said with a laugh pushing him back playfully,

"I've dealt with it before just fine." Rick said pulling her in closer,

"Whoa! Aren't you two pregnant enough!?' Andrea said with a laugh as she walked out of the RV,

"Oh trust me, I am way too pregnant." Lori said pulling away from Rick with a smirk,

Rick gave a small half smile then walked forward at the now gathered group, "Alright people listen up! Now I know everyone is hungry and I know everyone is tired but I need you all to pull together today. I won't lie it's going to be tough but if we can work together I promise you that we can have a full meal tonight and a bed to sleep in as well." Rick could see everyone's faces light up, "Now here is the deal for today, Kenny, Tyreese, Carly, Andrea and I will be heading onto the other side of the to clear the yard. While we do this I want Dale, Carol, Lori, and Katjaa to walk the perimeter of the prison, check to see if any fences are down. We need to know if this is just going to be the dead from the prison or ones that are filing in. Lastly I want Chris, Julie and Ben on babysitting duty. I know it isn't the most fun job but I need you three watching over the kids."

The group quickly jumped into action each heading into their assigned areas. Rick's group pulled open the gate and walked onto the other side. "God I didn't realize how unsafe this made me feel, being on this side makes a big difference." Andrea said as she clutched her pistol,

"It's fine, were the best crackshots here. We'll take out any before they get close." Carly said with a reassuring smile,

"Easy there girls, gotta keep this quiet." Kenny said as he pulled out his machete, "Ya'll are just here to back us up."

"Yeah just remember that we are quicker than them, if they start getting close to you just run. We can do this just fine." Rick said confidently,

"Don't lie man, this is gonna suck." Tyreese said as he pulled out his hammer.

"It'll be worth it." Rick said as he slammed his hatchet into the first walker,

"It better be." Kenny grumbled out as he slashed his machete across a walkers head.

The five of them moved around the yard slicing and chopping through the scattered dead. For fifteen minutes walkers fell one by one and just as they were finishing up killing the final walkers one walker made it's way straight at Rick. Andrea without thinking took a shot that hit the waker dead in the skull killing it quickly. Everyone looked around and saw all the walkers had fallen, "That one got a little too close for comfort." Andrea said with a half smile,

"Yeah no kidding, thanks." Rick said with a nod only for the five of them to hear a deep roar from the entrance to C-Block. Everyone turned back towards the door and to their shock saw dozens of walkers beginning to pour out of the cell block.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kenny shouted out in shock as well as anger,

Rick lowered his head and pulled out his pistol, "Andrea I need you to go back to the RV and have Ben get you the ammo bag, we're gonna need it."

As Andrea took off running for the gate the rest of them readied their pistols, "I told you this was gonna suck." Tyreese said with a frown,

"Yeah you sure did call it." Kenny said pushing his safety off,

"Head shots only, we can't afford to waste ammo now." Rick said to the group as he raised his gun,

"Anything else?" Tyreese said with a little smirk,

"Yeah, don't miss!" Carly exclaimed as the four of them began to fire at the horde of walkers.

Back at the RV Ben sat inside listening to Chris complain while the kids played cards together, "It's bullshit, so what we're seventeen. We all have guns, we do just fine at target practice. We should be out there helping Rick not sitting here fucking babysitting." Chris shouted out bitterly,

"C'mon chill out man, Rick is depending on us." Ben said a bit timidly,

"Oh what the fuck do you know Ben! You're just too much of a chicken shit to do anything!" Chris snapped at him quickly,

"Stop! That's not nice! Don't be mean to Ben!" Clementine yelled out angrily,

"Shut up brat!" Chris shouted out to her quickly,

"Chris stop it!" Julie butted in quickly,

"It's alright Clem, why don't you...just, like, go play cards with Carl and Sophia up front." Ben said with a small smile. Clementine nodded and glared at Chris before turning towards the front of the RV and walking over.

Just then they heard Andrea shout out for the gate to get open. Chris and Ben got up and ran outside to pull open the gate. Andrea quickly squeezed through the gate, "The ammo! I need the bag of ammo right now!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ben asked confused,

"No time! I need all the rounds we have!" Andrea exclaimed as the three ran back inside,

Chris ran over and tossed Ben the bag, "We only have like ten clips loaded, everything else is loose. You'll have to load them by hand."

Andrea paused for a second and looked back up, "Look I need one of you to come with me, I gonna need one of you to load the clips for us while we take care of the walkers." The three teens looked at her fearfully no one stepping up, "Come on I need your help!"

"I-I'll go." Ben said timidly as he rubbed his arm,

"Alright good, follow me! Chris get the gate closed!" Andrea shouted as she and Ben ran out the RV. Chris stood there for a minute embarrassed before he walked out of the RV to close the gate.

"What do you think is going on?" Duck asked looking around,

"I don't know. Do you think I should have told them about Chris being mean?" Clementine said looking back to the three of them,

"Maybe." Carl said with a shrug,

"Clem, you ready to play?" Sophia asked handing her some cards,

"Yeah okay." Clementine replied picking up her cards,

"Okay." Sophia said with a smile then looked over to Carl, "Carl do you have a bearded man with a black heart and do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Ew gross! No way, go fish!" Carl exclaimed in response while Duck and Clem snickered.

Meanwhile Dale's group had made it about halfway around the perimeter when they began to hear gunfire coming from the yard. Lori looked back fearfully, "Stay calm Lori, Rick knows what he's doing." Katjaa said with a soothing voice,

"Aren't you worried about Kenny?" Lori said turning back towards the group,

"Of course I'm worried but I trust he'll be alright." Katjaa said with a smile,

"Yeah...I know, I guess I'm not used to the sound of gunfire yet." Lori replied as the group began to walk again, "You know I always used to hear that you should live life like it was the last day of your life and it would make you a happier person. Now i'm living my life like it is my last day and it's horrible! I've seen too much death!" Lori said bitterly,

"Well anyone of us could die at any moment. We've seen it happen before, I know it's easy to feel that we are never safe." Katjaa said with a small nod,

"Geez guys could you give it a break? You're making me depressed." Carol said while crossing her arms, "Look around, this place is amazing. I almost have everything going perfect again, hell Tyreese is ten times better than my husband ever was. All we need is food and Rick seemed pretty confident that it would be in here. Hell we could rebuild here, start a new life!"

"Yeah I've heard that one before." Lori said with a roll of her eyes,

"Let's just say I won't be unpacking so quickly." Katjaa added on as the turned around the third corner of the fences.

Back with Rick's group the five of them continued to fire at the walker horde while Ben shakily continued to load pistol clips for them, "I-I have another one loaded!" Ben shouted out,

"Over here shit bird!" Kenny shouted out only for Ben to toss him the clip. Kenny ejected the spent clip and tossed it to Ben while he loaded in the fresh one, "This keeps up we're gonna run outta ammo!" Kenny shouted out,

"I know but we've got no choice, we just have to keep shooting!" Rick shouted back as Ben tossed him another clip,

"Hold on! I think we may have just lucked out!" Carly shouted with a relieved smile,

"You-you think that's all of them?" Ben said as he slowly shuffled towards the group,

"Only one way to find out." Rick said as he lifted his pistol and fired into the air. Ben jumped at the shot while the others aimed directly at the door and waited. Minutes past as the group stood there and finally they lowered their guns. "Okay I think we're good but we can't stop now. Andrea, Carly, Ben, you three head back to the RV. You let the others know that we're going into the cell block to secure it. I want the others to work on moving these bodies outside the fences for burning but keep Chris and Julie on babysitting alright?"

"You got it boss." Carly said with a nod as she turned around with Ben and Andrea,

"Hey Ben!" Tyreese called out,

"Y-yeah?" Ben replied and turned back,

"Good job today." Tyreese said with a smile then he turned back towards the cell block and walked inside.

"What's up with that?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow,

"What? The kid did a good job, he was scared shitless." Tyreese said with a shrug,

"You like him better than Chris don't you?" Rick said with a little smirk,

"What? No, I...yeah okay I do." Tyreese admitted, "Julie's been dating Chris for awhile now but he's no good for her. I swear he's filling her head with some bullshit but she won't listen me, I'm kinda hoping that she'll leave him for Ben."

Kenny let out a laugh as did Rick, "That's pretty harsh man." Kenny said shaking his head,

"Yeah but come on now, we gotta keep our wits about us now." Rick said as he pulled his hatchet out along with a flashlight, "No guns okay, if things get bad we run."

"Fuck that, I am not leaving til we secure this block or I find food for my family." Kenny replied as he pulled out his machete,

"Well, alright then." Tyreese said with a little surprised scoff,

The group slowly moved through the hallways of the cellblock until they got to the main cell room, "Damn, doesn't look like we're gonna need these in here." Rick said as he flicked his flashlight off and stared at the large windows lighting up the whole room,

"That's great, you know I was kinda worried that we'd have to live like cavemen. You know living by candlelight or something. Wasn't really looking forward to living in the dark most of the time." Tyreese said with a smile as he looked around the cell block,

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice and all but enough gabbing, we need to finish this up." Kenny said as he began to look into each of the cells making sure their were no walkers lingering inside,

"He okay? He seems pretty on edge." Tyreese whispered over to Rick,

"He is, he told me last night he's planning on leaving with his family if we don't find food today. I don't know how serious he is about it but I hope we do find something in here." Rick said causing Tyreese to look back to Kenny in surprise,

After a few minutes of clearing the cells the three men moved out of the cell room and continued to explore the cell block. Almost immediately a walker let out a weak groan from the ground causing Rick to jump back in fear. Kenny simply walked over and stabbed the walker in it's skull while Tyreese gave Rick a nudge with his arm, "A bit jumpy aren't we? Were you not expecting to see any of these things in here?"

"Oh eat me, i'm fearing the day when these things no longer make me jump." Rick said while shaking his head,

"That day has come and gone a long time ago for me my friend." Tyreese said with smirk,

"Lucky you." Rick replied,

"Lights on guys, getting dark down here." Kenny said as he pulled his flashlight out and flicked it on. After a few more minutes of walking Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, "Ho-ly shit." He whispered out,

"What? What do you see?" Rick asked quickly,

Kenny stood with a smile on his face and moved to the side so they could see a sign on the top of the door in front of him titled Cafeteria. "About time things went our way." Kenny said with a wide smile,

"Uh, you see that though, right?" Tyreese said pointing to the door handles that had a police baton keeping it closed, "What do we do about that?"

"We go in there and get food, what the fuck do you think?" Kenny said with a scoff,

"Hold on, if memory serves this room probably has a bunch of lurkers locked inside. So here's the deal, we open it up and start firing. We take out a few and get back outside, we can handle them easier out there." Rick said as he pulled out his pistol and pulled the baton out of the door

handles.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kenny said as he too pulled out his gun,

Ready when you are." Tyreese said grabbing one of the handles while Rick took the other and Kenny took the center,

"Go!" Rick yelled and they pulled open the door. The three put their guns up but quickly froze in shock as they saw a group of six prisoners sitting at a table,

The prisoners looked at them just as shocked and after a moment Dexter let out a smile, "Hey, you guys want some meatloaf?"

"We got more than enough to share." Lee said with a full on smile, the first one he's had in months.

 **Alright and here we are the end of the second chapter and if I can toot my own horn I feel it is ten times better than the last chapter two! I also have made my first big change which is trading out Allen for Ben, I think in the end Allen never really did much and killing off Ben in the background was such a stupid idea. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading some reviews on it, either a comparison or just a overall outlook! See you all in the next one!**


	3. The Grand Tour

Thedarkpokemaster- **Ben doesn't really hate Chris, he was just trying to keep him calm but Tyreese does hate Chris. Only time will tell what will happen with Ben around now.**

Kylegriggs13- **Well it's a thought for sure but you never know, I could surprise you. Anyway hope you will enjoy the time Ben is around for however long he is.**

EroSlackerMicha- **Yeah Chuck got such a short stick even though he was an awesome character and absolutely meatloaf, it's the best! Lol**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3: The Grand Tour**

"Hell fucking yes, we'd love some meatloaf!" Kenny exclaimed with a large smile,

"Seriously, that'd be amazing!" Tyreese added on,

Dexter stood up from his seat as the three of them walked towards him, "You can follow me to the back to grab some plates and shit. Then just help yourself, we've got plenty-trust me." Dexter said with a smirk,

"Really? How much do you have?" Rick asked with a hopeful look,

Lee let out a grin, "Enough to feed the whole room and that's just the meatloaf."

Rick paused then let out a smile, "We've got a few more people who could use a meal, you mind if we go grab them?"

"Don't make a difference to me." Dexter said with a shrug,

"Great, Kenny why don't you go grab everyone." Rick said with a nod,

"You got it, be back in a few." Kenny said turning back around then exited the cafeteria,

As Kenny left the room Tyreese walked over to the prisoners, "So, anything we can do to help out?"

"Well if you have more people coming we could set up a buffet with your help." Lee replied, "Chuck, Axel why don't you two go grab the plates."

"Sure thing." Chuck said with a nod as he and Axel walked to the back storage room,

"Hey Lee, make yourself useful and get these open." Dexter said as he tossed him a duffle of cans,

Lee narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chest as the impact almost sent him to the ground. He shook his head and turned back to Rick and Tyreese, "Here guys, open these cans while we get the rest of the food ready."

"Not to be a prick but I thought you guys said you had meatloaf." Tyreese said stopping Lee,

Lee let out a smirk and said, "No worries, canned meatloaf is a thing. We can heat it up with our stoves. They run off propane apparently." Lee said as he returned to the back of the cafe.

It took Kenny nearly twenty minutes to round everybody up but this worked out perfect for the crew in the cafeteria as they were able to put together a large buffet with actually hot food. As everyone shuffled into the room Rick walked over and greeted them, "Alright everyone the food is back here, help yourselves. I know you're all starved."

"Starting to change your minds about this place yet? Think we can stay here?" Carol asked with a smirk to Lori and Katjaa,

"Perhaps I was a bit to judgemental." Katjaa said with a nod as she followed Kenny and Duck towards the buffet,

"Alright i'll admit, it's pretty amazing." Lori said with a nod,

Everyone quickly started filling their plates to the brim and barely made any conversation as they were all too busy stuffing their faces. Lee had calmly waited for the others to get their food before he made his way to the table. As he began to fill his plate he heard a tiny voice from behind him, "Um excuse me mister, could you get me a piece of that meat stuff?"

Lee turned back and let out a smile as he saw a small girl where a baseball cap, "You mean meatloaf, and sure hand me your plate." He said as he began to slice off a piece of meat for her,

"Oh." Clementine said having learned something new, "Thank you, mister..."

"Lee, and of course it's no trouble." Lee said quickly as he placed a slab of meat onto her plate, "What's your name?"

"I'm Clementine." She replied with a little smile,

"Well Clementine would you like anything else, we have a lot of vegetables up here." Lee said with a warm smile,

"Um, I don't think so. Thank you Lee." Clementine said before turning around and heading back towards her group.

Lee watched Clem as she sat down across from Duck and she gave him a small wave which he returned. After this he filled his plate and walked back over to his table and sat down next to Chuck, "Damn, it's nice to see these guys. Rescue couldn't have come at a better time." Lee said with a grin,

"Don't know about it being a rescue son." Chuck said dismissively as he looked at the group,

"Yeah look at 'em. They look like they haven't eaten in weeks, you follow me?" Axel said with a nod,

"And what rescue team brings a bunch of kids with 'em. Something ain't right here." Chuck said as he got up and walked over to Rick, "Excuse me son, hope this doesn't come off as rude but ya'll don't look like a rescue team."

"Rescue team?" Rick asked turning back to Chuck with a confused look, "We're not a rescue team we're just people. You guys are doing much better in here than we were out there. Were not here to rescue you." Rick said to their shock,

"What are you talking about? Then why would a bunch of people break into a prison?" Lee asked visibly concerned,

"Well because there really isn't anywhere else for us to go." Rick said a bit hardly,

"What are you-" Axel started to ask only for Kenny to cut him off,

"Don't you get it, nothing is fucking left. Military, government, resistance, all of it is gone. Best guess would be ninety percent of the population is fucking dead. This place is the first safe place we've actually found." Kenny said plainly,

"How? What happened?" Chuck asked as he slowly sat down in shock,

"It was some kind of disease or something like that. Whatever it is it brings anyone who is bit back, and when they come back all they do is kill. It's just horrible out there, it's hard to explain but just know there is nothing left." Rick said hanging his head,

Lee started to think about his family and panic, "What about Macon? My family is down there, do you know if it's bad? Do you have a phone I could use to call them?" Lee said jumping up,

"You're not hearing us man, there are no phones. Macon hell any town is gone, your family...I'm sorry but they are either gone or dead." Tyreese said causing Lee to fall back into his seat and lower his head,

"I'm sorry son." Chuck said resting his hand on his shoulder,

"Wait a minute, you guys aren't guards are you?" Rick said narrowing his eyes,

"Guards?" Dexter said with a scoff then a laugh, "Oh that's rich, do we look like prison guards to you?"

"No, I suppose not." Rick said glaring at him,

"Katjaa watch the kids." Lori whispered out before standing up and walking over to the prisoner, "You're criminals!? What crimes did you commit?" She yelled out firmly,

Each of the men looked at each other for a moment then looked back to Lori, "Stealing Whiskey." Chuck replied,

"Armed Robbery." Axel said not looking her in the eye,

"Breaking and entering." Lee lied, just next to him Chuck looked over at him confused but luckily no one else picked up on that,

"Tax fraud, but it wasn't my fault." Thomas quickly said,

"Drugs man! Selling and doing, you name it i've done it." Andrew exclaimed with a bit of a twitch,

"Murder." Dexter said coldly,

"M-murder?" Lori stammered out while she backed up behind Rick,

"Yeah and I know what you're thinking but you've got nothing to worry about as long as you aren't my wife and her boyfriend and you can't be them because they are dead." Dexter said with little emotion. Lee peered over to Dexter with a bit of shame as he had been man enough to own up to his crime but once he looked over at Rick's group's faces he knew he made the right choice in lying, "But the real one you should be worried about here is Andrew." Dexter said with a smirk,

"Oh enough with this shit man." Lee said rolling his eyes,

"No, what are you talking about?" Rick said quickly,

"Well Andrew caused all this mess, didn't you Andrew? Go on, tell them." Dexter said with a nudge from his arm,

"Yeah right, well it's like this. A few weeks before all this went down my life was a wreck, I was into drugs like hardcore, taking them everyday. It was only a matter of time before they would have killed me so I prayed. I prayed for them to be taken away from me, so I could never use again. Two weeks later we start hearing about some crazy shit and now look at me, sober and never getting off the wagon." Andrew said full heartedly causing Rick and the others to look at him in confusion, as well as awkwardness. Rick peered over to the other prisoners and saw Lee who's eyes were narrowed and was shaking his head,

"So, how did you guys get locked up anyway?" Rick said turning away from Andrew's wacky tale,

"Shit was getting bad, guards were leaving, heading home I guess. Suddenly one night, I guess some of those things got in and started to rip up the place. Don't know why but they let us out of our cells. Could have been a prisoner or maybe the guards couldn't live with us just starving to death in our cells." Lee explained,

"Doesn't really matter why they did it but once they did we were trying to make a break for it with some guards. They promised to let us out once we got to the exit, but they fucking turned on us instead. Locked us in here and never looked back, I hope they got their fucking brains eaten." Dexter said coldly, "If you want I could show you around the place, kinda itching to get outta here anyway."

"Yeah I'd be will to come to, see what shape this place is in." Lee added on,

"Let's go." Rick said as he turned back to his group, "Listen up everyone I'm heading out with Lee and Dexter to scout out the rest of this cell block. Tyreese stay here, hold down the fort for me. Kenny, you willing to tag along. Would like the back up incase I run into any company."

"Yeah, I'm done here anyway. One more bite and I'll pop." He said with a little chuckle as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed Katjaa on the head and ruffled Duck's hair before heading over to the cafeteria doors along with the others. As the group exited the room Carly stared at the door, she couldn't help but think she had seen that man Lee somewhere before but she couldn't quite put her finger on it just yet.

As the group left Ben sat with Julie and Chris, as they finished up their plate Julie spoke up, "Gotta say Ben that was pretty brave today, you heading out to help my dad and the others."

Ben blushed a bit but shook his head, "I didn't really help, I just loaded pistol clips, they did all the real work."

Chris narrowed his eyes, "Who cares, nothing really matters. It's all about us taking control of our lives from here on out."

Ben looked at him confused while Julie hung her head a bit, "I don't know, this place is pretty nice."

Chris scoffed, "It's a prison Julie, what's nice about a prison? Besides, this place can't keep us together forever, only one way that can happen."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about man? Who cares if this is a prison, this place is the safest place to live. I doubt we'd ever find another place like this ever again, just think we might not ever have to worry about walkers soon." Julie looked over and gave him a small hopeful smile before returning to her plate of food.

Back with Rick's team they entered the very back of the kitchen, "Since we're right here might as well start with the pantry." Dexter said as he lead the group into the pantry that had about a dozen of rows of shelves stocked with cans,

"It's like Christmas!" Rick exclaimed as they walked through the the pantry towards the back,

"What's in here?" Kenny said as he walked over to a large metal door and took hold of the handle,

"Whoa don't open that!" Lee exclaimed quickly,

"He ain't kidding." Dexter said with a nod,

Kenny looked over to Rick with a raised eyebrow, "Why? What's in there?" Rick asked suspiciously,

"That's been our bathroom for the last few months. With the power out we figured that the air tight freezer was the best choice. I ain't gonna lie it's pretty god damn unpleasant in there and if you so much as crack that door your people are gonna be doing the opposite of eating." Dexter explained quickly,

"C'mon let's get moving, we got a lot to see before it gets dark." Lee added on causing Rick and Kenny to follow them back into the hallway.

"Gym's up this way." Dexter said as he lead the three men while Kenny and Rick shined their flashlights for their light,

"Lead on, just keep your eyes open, they don't move fast but they could be anywhere in this darkness." Rick said as he shined his light around,

"What exactly are they?" Lee whispered over to them,

"Dead," Kenny said blankly, "Just know if they take a chunk out of you, you're dead."

"How do you kill them?" Dexter asked stoically,

"Gotta destroy the brain, anything else you do won't stop them." Rick explained,

Dexter narrowed his eyes and looked back to Rick, "Well then I'd be a lot safer with one of those gonna give me one?"

"Way I see it, if you're a decent man you wouldn't mind proving it." Rick said with a cold glare,

Lee could feel the tension lingering and quickly spoke up, "Just relax Dex, i'm sure we'll be fine with these guys watching our back."

"What about them? We don't know shit about them." Dexter shot back to Lee,

"Well we didn't shoot you on sight so I guess you'll just have to trust us." Kenny said with an uncaring tone,

"Guess I ain't got much choice." Dexter said with an agitated tone just as they reached the gym. "Well this is it but looks like someone cuffed the doors shut."

"Well whoever did it left the keys in them so they could be opened." Rick said as he clicked open the cuffs and stood up. He and Kenny pulled open the door only for the four of them to gasp in pure horror as they saw dozens of walkers crowded in the gym. Kenny and Rick quickly slammed the door shut and cuffed the doors, "We'll deal with that later." Rick said while taking a deep breath,

"Sounds good to me." Lee said rubbing the back of his neck,

"I second that shit, laundry is right up here." Dexter said turning down a hallway to his right,

"Lot's of clothes here if you don't mind orange." Lee said with a smirk as they past the laundry room,

"Any clean clothes work for me." Kenny said with a smirk as Dexter lead on,

"To you left is the showers, don't know if they still-" Dexter started to say only for a walker to lumber around the corner,

"One sec." Rick said as he walked over and slammed his hatchet into it's skull and dropped it to the ground,

"Right, this way. Only one thing left to see here." Dexter said leading them to the very back of the building, "This is the garage, never been in here myself."

Rick looked around at the large buses along with motorbikes and police cruisers, "This stuff will definitely come in handy."

"Tell you what those buses would make a good replacement for our RV's if we ever had to leave." Kenny said with a nod.

Dexter lead the group back to the main cell block and walked to a cell, "Well from what you tell me A and B block are still filled with the dead. B is another cell block but A block is administration and I bet you'll want to get into those offices because those couches are gonna be more comfortable than anything we got here. Best part is even though the electricity is off we can still slide these doors closed without locking them and they'll be to heavy for something to open them without you knowing." Dexter said with a grin,

"Well alright, let's go get the others and start moving in." Rick said to Kenny who let out a nod and started walking back towards the cafeteria as Dexter entered his old cell and Lee went looking for his own cell.

Nearly twenty minutes later the groups had began to finish moving in, Lori and Carol were gossiping in their cells about the prisoners, "I don't know Lori some of them seem pretty nice, I don't see anything wrong with that guy Lee."

"I don't care, I'm just glad they are sleeping on the bottom floor. It makes me feel better knowing that they don't trust us as much as we don't trust them." Lori said angrily as she fixed her bunk with some small homey touches,

Just outside the cell Tyreese, Kenny and Rick were having a small argument over Hershel Greene and his family, "How could you even suggest that?" Tyreese said waving his hand no,

"Look I get the guy lost kids but we all ain't on the best of terms." Kenny said with a nod,

"I'm thinking long term here guys! If we're going to stay here for a long time we'll need him. And I don't care what he did and if I don't care I don't get why you do."

"Because he dangerous!" Tyreese shot back,

"Look at the circumstances man, he just lost his kids!" Rick replied definitely, "Kenny you have to see what i'm getting at here, just because you two have a sour relationship doesn't mean we should leave him out there with his family."

Kenny ran his hand along his chin not really able to find a reason to disagree with Rick, "What are you guys arguing about?" Lori asked as she walked out of her cell,

"Rick want's to go down to the farm, get everyone and bring them back here." Tyreese replied with a scoff,

"Look I miss Glenn, Mark and Doug as much as anyone else but you saw Hershel he was crazy." Lori said agreeing with Tyreese,

"Hershel had a lot going on and he's a farmer! He could plow some of these fields safely inside and we could survive here long term. Besides I couldn't live with myself knowing that they are out there while we have more than enough room here." Rick explained trying to convince her yet he could still see her disagreeance. Rick threw his hands up and started to walk away, "Trust me this is the right thing to do. With everyone here we could clean this place out in no time, I saw some gas in the garage I think me and Dale should go pick them up right now." Rick said showing that he was not asking but rather telling them. Dale quickly exited his cell and followed Rick down the the stairs while Kenny and Tyreese watched a bit worried and agitated.

Just below on the first floor Lee had finished cleaning up his cell and fixed the bed, he took a seat down just as Carly walked into his cell, "Uh, you're Carly right?" Lee said getting back to his face,

"Yeah, that's right." Carly said as she crossed her arms and leaned against his cell door,

Lee stood there for a moment before awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "Can I help you with something?"

"I know who you are, it took me awhile but I remember your face being plastered around TV right before all this shit started. Lee Everett, you murdered your wife and the state senator she was sleeping with. The others may believe your little breaking and entering story but I was a reporter for AGN." Lee stared at her with a slightly concerned look before she let out a little sigh, "I can understand why you would have lied and in honesty you don't seem like a bad man. Look, this situation isn't going to end and honestly we might need someone with your...abilities but if you end up hurting anyone here or being a determinate to this group. Well let's just say word will spread pretty quick." She said looking at him closely,

Lee stared at the short woman and ran his hand through his scruffy beard, "How do I know you won't just tell everyone as soon as you leave my cell?"

"Well you don't, you're just going to have to trust me." Carly replied blankly,

Lee thought things over and in honesty if she was going to spread the truth around she had no reason to warn him like this. "Okay, I trust you. Thanks." Lee said with a small smile,

Carly diverted her eyes and nearly blushed before saying, "Don't mention it." She turned back around and exited his cell as Lee laid down on his bunk and shut his eyes.

 **Okay so this chapter was technically chapter three and four put together from my last story, most I decided to actually expand on the skimmed over conversations and I hope you liked it better. Oh and if this was your first time seeing this story and you never saw the old one I just hoped you enjoyed this chapter in general. Anyway I'll see you all in the next one, though it may be a bit as I should update one of my others stories ha ha.**


	4. Group Reunion

Thedarkpokemaster- **Ben doesn't know exactly what Chris is talking about but he is concerned with the way he's been talking about everything. Meanwhile Carly and Lee met for the first time and already he's worried about his secret getting out, he just hopes Carly is a woman of her word.**

EroSlackerMicha- **Well the true tragedy is the tragedy of determinant characters, despite telltale making great stories and awesome characters the minute that they become determinant you know they are going to die in some offhand way...Kenny *cough* *cough***

Smeake- **Thanks man, glad you liked it and hope you like this one.**

Worker72- **So for you last three reviews I can basically say that this whole story will improve on the dismal character development from the last one, hopefully you and everyone else will grow to be much more connected to the characters and actually feel some impact if they die. Onto Ben, Julie and Chris...you never know you may just get your wish.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 4: Group Reunion**

Rick and Dale had left early the next morning heading down to Hershel's Farm, they had reached the outskirts of the farm within two hours of driving. Rick told Dale to pull the RV over before they reached the entrance, "I'm gonna head up alone alright? We have no clue what kind of state Hershel is in." Rick said as he got up and headed towards the door,

"Alright I'll just wait here, I hope you know what you're doing." Dale replied with a bit of worry in his words as Rick walked out of the RV and started walking up the road,

Meanwhile at the farm Mark was walking the perimeter of the fence when he spotted Doug kneeling down, "Hey Doug what's going on?" Mark asked as he slung his rifle over his shoulder,

"I'm just finishing up my latest invention. With the walkers showing up more and more I figure we could use a little heads up. I set up some wires around the house, if anything trips it one of these bells will go off." Doug explained with a smile,

"Huh seems interesting but I don't-" Mark started to say only for one of the bells to let out a ring,

Doug and Mark both knelt down quickly, "That's the north side." Doug whispered over.

Mark took his rifle of his shoulder and aimed up the road where he saw Rick walking up the road, "Holy shit Doug it actually worked." Mark said in surprise,

"Of course it did, how many of them are there?" Doug asked as he tried to peer over the fence,

"Just one...wait a minute. I don't think that's a walker." Mark said slowly,

"Then what is it?" Doug asked confused,

"It's Rick!" Mark exclaimed happily,

"Rick?!" Doug replied with a grin, "Holy moly, it is him!" Doug said standing up along with Mark,

Rick spotted the pair and quickly jogged over, "Guys! It's so good to see you again." He said as he took Mark's hand and gave him a firm shake,

"You too!" Mark said with a grin,

"What are you doing here Rick? Where are the others?" Doug asked very concerned,

"It's all okay, and I'll explain but I want to talk to Hershel first." Rick said easily,

Mark looked over at Doug concerned, with the way things ended between Hershel and Rick, them meeting again could go several ways. "Uh, yeah, alright. Just follow me, he's with Billy and Glenn out back." Mark said turning around leading him towards the barn,

As they walked Rick sniffed the air smelling something odd and his eyes bugged out as he saw a large pillar of smoke, "Oh God!" Rick exclaimed expecting the worst,

Doug quickly reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Relax, they're just burning the bodies of the last walker attack."

Rick let out a nod and continued to walk around the house until he spotted Hershel and the others. "Rick!" Glenn exclaimed as he turned around,

"Hey Glenn." Rick said with a grin as he gave him a quick hug. He turned his attention to Hershel and Billy, Hershel's youngest and last living son, who were standing in front of a large body pile that was burning away, "Jesus, looks like you guys are getting hit hard."

Glenn let out a nod, "No kidding, we think the cold was slowing them down but with Spring coming they just keep showing up."

"Yeah, we're lucky that we have the extra man power." Billy said with a nod, "Doug here has been getting pretty creative, which has been sweet."

Doug let out a smirk and laughed, "Just doing my part."

"Still food's getting tighter and the walkers are getting concerning." Mark said bringing the group back to the point,

Rick let out an easy smile, "Well then I have some good news for all of you. We found a prison, just a few hours up the road, it's stocked to the brim with food and water. Not to mention that it has three large chain link fences surrounding the whole place. Now we've cleared out the yard and one of the cell block from walkers. It is completely safe and we have more than enough room for all of you, that's why i'm here. Dale's parked just up the road, i'm hoping you'll all pack up and come back with us." Rick explained,

"That…" Hershel finally said as he slowly turned his head away from the flames and back to Rick, "That makes a whole lot of sense."

Within the hour Hershel had his whole family packed up, Otis and Mark offered to stay behind to keep an eye on the livestock until they could figure out a way to bring them over to the prison itself. Hershel, Glenn, Doug, Patricia, Billy, Maggie, Rachel and Susie, Hershel's two youngest daughters both eight, loaded into Dale's RV and took off back towards the prison.

Back at the prison Tyreese had quickly called the whole group together for a meeting in the cafe an hour after Rick and Dale left. "Alright everybody listen up! Now I know we've been pushed pretty hard and I like all of you want nothing more to just head right back to bed." Tyreese said with a chuckle getting some laughs in response, "But before we can even think about doing that we need to handle a few more things around the prison. As i'm sure you're all aware by the stench, we have some burning to do. Those bodies can't stay in the yard much longer, if Rick is bringing back Hershel he'll need clean land to work with." Everyone murmured in agreement. "Next on deck is making sure that the other cell blocks are secured, we can't have any roamers sneaking up on us. Now that's pretty much it other than one last little thing, well not exactly little. I need to put together a team that will be able to clear out the gym, after that we're gonna have a lot more bodies to pull out and burn."

Carly let out a short scoff, "Tyreese I know we need to get this all done but we can't get this all done today, it's just not possible." Carly said firmly causing some people to murmur in agreement,

"I get it seems like a lot but once it's done we'll never have to do it again." Tyreese said trying to rally the group,

"Hey…" Lee said standing up causing everyone to look over to him. He could see some of them were genuinely interested in what he was going to say while others, like Lori, were almost angered with him speaking up, "I don't really know what you're all capable of but even if we all pulled together the amount of bodies we have to burn and drag out of this cell block will already keep up busy all day. In fact if you pull man power away to deal with the gym we may not even finish it today." Lee said a bit halfheartedly unsure if his input was wanted, "I think we should listen to her on this."

"What do you mean we?" Lori said coldly, "What are you all even doing here?" She said glaring at the six prisoners,

The six men looked at each other a bit confused, "We came to help, figure ya'll could use it." Chuck said while crossing his arms,

"And we appreciate it." Tyreese quickly spoke up, "I'll tell you what we'll put it to a vote, everyone who agrees with Carly raise your hands now." Tyreese said then looked around the room slowly counting the hands, it became evident that the majority did agree with her, "Alright that settles it, we'll save the gym for tomorrow but we shouldn't wait any longer than that." Tyreese paused then took a deep breath, "Alright so we still need to put together a securing team. Now this isn't going to be that hard so I think Julie, Ben, Carly and Chuck could handle that. Are you willing to do that Chuck?" Tyreese asked only for Chuck to nod in response, "Good, Now Lori, Katjaa and Carol I hope you two could watch over the kids while the rest of us start working on the burning."

"Of course." Katjaa replied with a soft smile,

"Thank you, alright everyone finish up your breakfast and meet me outside so we can start." Tyreese said as he headed out of the cafeteria followed by the ones already finished with breakfast.

As soon as Tyreese was out of the cafeteria and everyone else went back to eating Chris started to stir up trouble. He glared hardly at Ben for minutes until Ben finally spoke up, "W-what man?"

"How the fuck did you convince Tyreese to let you and Julie together? Do you really think i'm gonna let you take her away from me?" Chris shot out with a venomous tone,

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Ben said with a fearful tone,

"Chris stop! Ben's not trying to do anything." Julie said with narrowed eyes,

Chris looked back to her and to her surprise he seemed even more angry than before, "Don't you fucking let this happen, We are suppose to be together forever Julie and you know it."

"Dude will you stop saying that, it's getting weird." Ben said more out of concern than anger,

"You wouldn't get it, you don't know what love is. You don't get what you have to do to preserve it." Chris said almost madly, "Julie you know and don't like a little fucking-" Chris started to rant,

"Enough! Ben come on, my dad is waiting for us." Julie shouted out and stood up, she took hold of Ben's arm and pulled him out of his seat, quickly leading him out of the room. Chris narrowed his eyes and watched the pair leave the cafeteria with a stoic face.

Nearly twenty minutes later everyone had finally gather outside, "Alright everybody let's get to work, let's give Rick a nice surprise when he gets back." Tyreese said and everyone began to disperse. Another hour past as everyone worked dragging bodies into a large pile, they made a small dent but one glaring thing stood out to Dexter, the newcomers didn't want to be anywhere near them. Finally as the prisoners continued to work Dexter spoke up, "This is absolute horse shit." He said bitterly,

"Gotta get done you follow me?" Axel said figuring he was referring to the work,

"He's right, besides it's a good way to build some trust with these people. We're gonna be living together for awhile." Lee said as he took hold of a walkers arms and started to drag it,

"No it isn't these fucking bodies it's them." Dexter said with a nod to the others, "They expect us to do all this work, share our food. And what do we get in return? We get bitched at, and looked down upon. How fucked up is that?" Dexter said as he wiped his brow,

"He's right man, these people don't want us here. They are just using us for our stuff." Andrew said in agreement,

Thomas, Axel and Lee looked at the pair unimpressed, "Guys these here are good people, we aren't exactly the most friendly looking type you follow me? It's gonna take some time for them to warm up to us." Axel said shaking his head,

"Exactly, you need to just relax. Hell some of these people are already warming up to us, Tyreese seems to trust Chuck enough to put him on a team. Regardless don't do anything stupid to make them hate us anymore than they already do." Lee said as he picked up the walker with Axel's help and chucked it onto the pile,

"You guys are fucking weak, you'll know i'm right when they try and kick us out." Dexter said with a grumble as he lowered his head and went back to focusing on his work.

Ironically the others were talking about the prisoners at that exact moment, "So what do you guys think about them? I can't really get a read on them." Andrea said looking around at the group,

"No idea, don't trust 'em can tell you that much." Kenny said with a frown, "That guy Dexter seems like he could be a problem and the other one, Lee? He just doesn't sit right with me, something about him is just off."

"Really? Those two, that's what you're concerned about?" Tyreese said genuinely surprised,

"Yeah, ain't you?" Kenny replied,

"No. Lee seems like a good guy, sure Dexter is a little rough around the edges but he seems cool. Even those two older one…" Tyreese said thinking,

"Axel and Chuck." Andrea said finishing his thought,

"Yeah Axel and Chuck, they don't seem like a problem. I actually think they fit pretty well here. Now Andrew and Thomas...they seem off. Ones crazy the other is just straight up creepy." Tyreese said with a glance over to them,

"They all seem like assholes to me." Chris interjected,

Tyreese rolled his eyes at Chris's thought while Andrea shook her head, "Thomas, he seems nerdy. I doubt he could heart a fly, besides tax dodging. That's hardly a crime that would make him dangerous."

"Yeah I guess you right about that." Tyreese said with a small nod, "Regardless of our feelings they haven't done anything wrong to us and if we're being honest here I think we need every living person to fight back against those ghouls." Tyreese said looking over to the fences that had a few walkers pushing against them,

"Got me there." Kenny said with a nod, he knew that too many people had already died so the more in here to help the better the chance to rest civilization.

Meanwhile Carly's team had just finished checking B Block's doors and were happy to report they were locked and sealed. Chucked moved to one of the doors and pressed his ear to the door for a moment, "What are you doing?" Ben asked confused only for Chuck to put his finger up to his lips,

The three of them watched him for a moment then he slowly pulled back, "Gotta be a few dozen in there, that's bad right?" Chuck asked Carly,

"Yeah, but we'll be able to handle it." Carly said confidently, "Alright come on let's check over A Block then get back to Tyreese, i'm sure he needs our help." As the group walked Ben and Julie lagged behind giving both pairs a bit of privacy. Carly's mind was oddly occupied by Lee Everett. Over all her years as a reporter she met all types of scumbags, some murders others radical political activists and almost everyone one of those people had something in common, they always felt justified. Yet even when she called out Lee for his crimes he didn't deny it, he didn't try to justify himself in the slightest. She peered over to Chuck and thought maybe she could learn a bit about Lee from him, "Hey Chuck could I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Chuck said with a nod,

"That man Lee, you were trapped in that room with him for months, how did he handle it?" She asked curiously,

"Lee?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow. Chuck thought about it for a few minutes then said, "He had to deal with a lot of shit from Dexter, some men would have lost it and done something final but not him. Despite everything he kept his cool, and kept the peace." Chuck explain,

"Huh, no kidding." Carly said nodding slowly, "How much do you know about him anyway?"

Chuck looked back over to her getting a read on her then said, "Same as you, we both know he ain't in her for stealing."

Carly looked at him surprised, "You know?"

"Yeah he told me day one, must've figured lying was a safer choice. Hard to say I blame him, that woman, the pregnant one, she doesn't seem to hold a light to any of us." Chuck replied,

"Her names Lori and you're not wrong. We figure that it's probably just hormones, you know just some crazy pregnant talk." Carly said with a light hearted laugh,

Chuck nodded slowly then as Carly quieted down he spoke up again, "So what's got you so interested in him anyway?"

"Oh! It's-it's nothing, just some curiosity. Being a reporter for ten years left it's mark on me, I always like to learn more about people." Carly said making up something quick, in reality she couldn't really say why she was so interested in him but it sure as shit wasn't just plain curiosity.

Just behind them Ben and Julie were talking about Chris of course, "Ben I am so, so sorry about how Chris has been acting towards you." Julie said sincerely,

Ben let out a small nod and went quiet, he took a deep breath and looked back to Julie, "So we've become pretty good friends right?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck,

"That'd be an understatement Ben, you're my only other friend here other than Chris and me and Chris fight you and me don't." Julie said with a little smirk,

"Right, right, so keeping that in mind I just want to, I don't know, bring something up." Ben said trying to build up the courage to say what he wanted to,

Julie could easily see what was coming but she chose to let Ben talk, "Sure, go ahead."

"Chris, he says some crazy stuff. I mean he kinda talks like he owns you or something." Ben carefully said,

Julie went a little quiet before hanging her head, "I know...Chris has a lot of demons in him. He's not a bad person, he's helped me through so much and he's just so afraid of being alone." Julie explained, "But I know you're right, I think i'm just with him because he's all I got left."

Ben nodded, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. It's none of my business." Ben said apologetically,

"No, it's-it means alot coming from you, knowing that you care." Julie said as she took his hand into hers. Ben's eyes widened a bit in surprise as Julie kept her hand firmly gripping his.

Hours later Dale finally approached the Prison's gate, "Alright here we are, home sweet home." He said looking back over to Rick,

"No kidding." Rick said walking over to the door, "Guys give me a hand gotta pull this gate open." Glenn, Billy, and Doug quickly got up and followed Rick out of the RV and pulled the gate open quickly. Dale wasting no time rolled the RV through the gates while Rick and the others closed it up behind him. "There we go, safe at last." Rick said with a grin,

"Rick this place really is amazing." Doug said in awe as he looked around, "Just hope the prison beds aren't too uncomfortable."

"Speak for yourself, i'd sleep on the floor as long as these fences surrounded me." Billy said smiling widely,

The group caught back up to the RV, "You guys go ahead and start grabbing your stuff, I gotta go check in with Tyreese, looks like he's been keeping busy." Rick said to the others as he went off searching for Tyreese. It didn't take long to find Tyreese tossing one of the last bodies into the large burning fire, "Hey, how's the fort held up in my absence?" Rick asked as he unzipped his jacket,

"Fort? Thought it was a prison." Tyreese said with a smirk as he wiped his hands off on his pants, "No but seriously it's been going good since you left. We were able to make sure the other cell blocks were secure while clearing out our cell block of bodies as well as burning them all. Only thing we didn't get to was the gym, was a little group vote and they thought this was enough for one day. Gotta admit they were right." Tyreese said while wiping his forehead,

"So everyone settling in well?" Rick asked,

"Well I had Chuck, the old guy, join the team to secure the perimeter. That went well, Carly said he seemed like a good man. The other prisoners helped out with the burning of the bodies in the yard, Thomas, the nerdy guy, he eventually stopped and helped the women with moving beds around and moving in generally. Honestly they are all good in my book, Lori though...not really liking them, you'll probably hear about that later." Tyreese said firmly,

"Good to know, thanks." Rick said as the pair started to walk over to the RV where the others were unloading what they took from the farm,

As they approached they saw a small group reunion going on as Andrea gave Glenn a tight hug while Carly greeted Doug warmly. Just as Rick and Tyreese were enjoying the moment Lori came storming towards them, "Oh boy." Tyreese whispered out,

"Look Rick I need to talk to you right now!" Lori said with a boom in her voice,

"What's going on hon?" Rick asked walking up to her,

"I can't do this, we're living with hardened criminals! I'm constantly looking over my shoulder!" She explained,

"We can't just kick them out, besides they seem like nice enough folks." Rick said only for Lori to start yelling again,

"No Rick they seem like hardened criminals! Why do you assume the best in people?!" Lori shouted out furiously,

"Lori, calm down. We have the guns, we outnumber them. We're safe. Now I wouldn't leave the kids alone with them but they've given us no reason to treat them like criminals." Rick said putting his hands on her cheeks,

"You're right!" Lori exclaimed bursting into tears, "I'm a horrible person!" She said burying her head into Rick's shoulder,

Rick looked over to a worried Tyreese, "Hormones." Rick explained with a little smirk as he held Lori,

Lori let out a little laugh and socked him in the arm, "Hey I can't help it, don't make fun of me!"

"I wasn't! He just looked worried!" Rick said as Tyreese let out a laugh and headed over to help unload the RV.

 **Alright so here we are another chapter down and not only that this is my first chapter that is all brand new, in fact everything in this chapter was skimmed over entirely in my original telling so I hope you enjoyed the extra scenes. I look forward to you reviews!**


	5. We're All Infected

Smeake- **Glad you liked it, hope you like this one.**

EroSlackerMicha- **Lori is a bit of a pain but I always felt that she needed to be like that, she needed to signify Rick's connection to the old world. Once she dies Rick completely abandons the old world and accepts the hell he is in. As for Carly she's snooping because Lee is confusing to her, she feels like she should not like him since he's a murderer but he seems like such a nice man.**

Worker72- **Too true, while I get learning that will have to happen soon I still think giving the three of them their own little story line sounded interesting. Hope you like where it goes.**

Thedarkpokemaster- **Yeah it's a bit funny but everyone else is basically picking their favorite prisoners, while Ben is getting truly concerned with Chris and his creepy/aggressive ways.**

FocUs24- **Funny you mention it, that will be a main part of this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it and look forward to see what you thought about it.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5: We're All Infected**

Ben and Julie had been walking back to the cell block together and still they had been holding hands. Julie had been thinking about everything all day and she was torn, on one hand she and Chris had been through so much but on the other hand she couldn't lie to herself about having a close connection to Ben. As they stopped at Ben's cell she turned to him blushing slightly about to tell him how she felt.

Just then Chris, who had been watching them for awhile, showed up behind Ben and spun him around. Without warning Chris hauled off and punched Ben in the face splitting his lip and sending him to the floor. "Chris! What the fuck are you doing!?" Julie exclaimed as she reached out to stop him.

Chris slapped her hands away and jumped on top of Ben, "You piece of fucking shit!" Chris shouted out as he began to punch him again as hard as he could, "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" Chris continued to shout as he punched Ben into unconsciousness,

"Chris stop! Stop it now, please!" Julie screeched out in fear as she cried hardly and tugged at his shirt, Chris full of rage looked back and shoved her away. He took hold of Ben's neck and started to squeeze it. Julie got up and looked around, "Help! Someone help!" She shouted out,

Tyreese who was walking in with some supplies from Hershel's Farm heard his daughter's cries and dropped the boxes in an instant. He sprinted into the cell block and spotted Chris who was strangling Ben to death, "What the fuck?"Tyreese said to himself in shock and quickly sprinted over to the trio. He tackled Chris off Ben and pushed his head into the floor, "What the fuck is going on?!" Tyreese shouted out as he held a struggling Chris,

"Chris went crazy and attacked Ben, he was trying to kill him!" Julie exclaimed through her tears as she ran over to Ben's side,

"Is he okay?" Tyreese asked concerned,

"He's breathing." Julie said after a moment, "But he's not waking up."

"And he won't for awhile, Chris knocked him out for sure." Tyreese said standing up while restraining Chris, "I'll put him in a cell and go talk to Rick. Hershel's here you should go get him and Katjaa for Ben." Tyreese said while dragging Chris along,

"Julie." Chris finally said,

"Shut it." Tyreese said coldly,

"Julie, I did it for us. He was trying to take you away from me. I love you Julie." Chris said softly,

Julie looked back to him with a disgusted look, "Love me? Fuck you! I don't ever want to see you again!" She yelled out,

"No Julie! Julie you can't do this to me! Julie please!" Chris shouted out in horror as Tyreese continued to pull him away.

Tyreese brought Chris to the bottom floor of the cell block and lead him into an empty cell. He pushed him inside and closed the door, "I'll be right back, don't you even try to leave this cell." Tyreese said coldly then turned around. He took a step then paused, he looked back to Chris who slowly sat down on the bed. He walked back to the cell door and stared directly at Chris, "If you ever put your hands on my daughter or anyone else in this place again I will kill you. Do you hear me?" Tyreese asked with an icy tone, Chris kept his head lowered and didn't respond. Tyreese quickly pulled the door open and walked right up to Chris, "I said do you hear me?" He asked a bit more forcefully,

Chris looked up at him fearfully, "Y-yeah, yes I hear you." He stammered out,

Tyreese watched him for a moment then walked back out of the cell. He slammed it closed again and quickly went out to find some chains to keep it locked. It took him a few minutes but he found a chain and returned to the cell to find Chris still inside, "Huh, gotta admit you surprised me. Figured you'd have run, but then again where would you go." Tyreese said to himself as he laced the chain through the bars and locked it together with a padlock, "Now i'm gonna go talk to Rick and then we'll see what happens with you." Tyreese said as he made sure the lock was secure then walked away as Chris stared at the floor unmoving.

Meanwhile Lee had exited the cell block once he heard the more people had shown up, he saw Hershel and his children carrying their stuff into the cell block along with Glenn, who was staying close to Maggie, he also spotted Doug who was walking around the perimeter with a little smile on his face. Lee felt he should take some initiative and introduce himself to the newcomers as to make himself seem less standoffish. He headed over to Doug since he was clearly not busy, "Hey there, names Lee." Lee said as he extended his hand out,

"Hmm? Oh hello, i'm Doug." Doug replied with a smile as he shook his hand, "So I figure you're one of the prisoners that Rick found here."

Lee let out a small frown and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Doug immediately could see that Lee was a bit touchy on that subject, "Sorry, I'm sure you're a good guy." Doug said with a bit of an awkward smile. The two of them went silent for a minute before Doug spoke up, "So Lee, where were you from?"

"Macon, grew up just down town. My parents had a drug store down there." Lee said a bit sadly, "I wonder how they are doing."

Doug looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Lee, that must be awful not knowing where your loved ones are." Doug let out a little sigh, "I remember what it was like down in Macon, our group was down there a few months back."

"Really? All of you?" Lee said a bit surprised,

"Well not really all of us, Rick's group didn't come until later. We had held out in a drug store...wait was your family's store in the center of downtown?" Doug asked curiously,

"Yeah it was, had a huge sign on the front that read out drugs." Lee replied,

"Then...well that means we were in your drugstore, Lee in the office...there were a few bodies an elderly couple." Doug said causing Lee's heart to drop. Doug waited a few moments before continuing, "It was only a few of us, me, Carly, Glenn, Mark, Kenny, Katjaa, Clementine and Duck. I guess Kenny had been on Hershel's farm before hand but they kicked him out after Hershel's son Shawn died. At any rate we couldn't stay in town, it was just too dangerous. After a close call we all got out and fled out of town, Glenn wanted to got to Atlanta and with no better option we joined him." Doug said then he let out a little smile, "That's where our luck changed, we met a group run by a man named Shane, he brought us to a camp just outside of Atlanta. He told us the city had fallen so we thought we'd just stick close to town until the military rolled through." Doug explained,

"Shane? I thought Rick was in charge of your group, no one even mentioned him before now." Lee said confused,

"Yeah that's not too surprising since what happened when Rick showed up." Doug said while rubbing the back of his neck,

"What, did Rick have a fight for power or something?" Lee asked as he crossed his arms,

"No nothing like that, or well something like that. Let's just say Shane kind of lost it, when he saw people agreeing with most of Rick's leadership decisions he snapped. He punched Rick and when Rick tried to talk to him he put a gun to his chest. Rick would have been killed but Carl, Rick's son, he shot Shane. He killed him to save his father…" Doug explained as he looked past Lee to Carl who was playing with the others in the yard, "I couldn't imagine how that must feel, especially for a kid."

"My god...it really is that bad out there. If kids are having to...kill, it can't ever get better can it?" Lee said with a drop in his voice,

"I don't know, I've seen glimpses of hope after we left our camp. We almost had it in a place called Wiltshire Estates but it was as dangerous as the city. That's where we lost Donna and Allen, the parents of the two twin toddlers. It was a hard loss, then we moved onto Hershel's farm." Doug hung his head for a moment, "Thing is grief can destroy people, I saw it early on and it almost happened to Hershel. The loss of three of his kids, he couldn't handle it. He forced most of us off his land, I was surprised when he asked me to stay. Still, I hope that we can all keep it together in this place, there may be some bad blood here but I feel we can all get past this." Doug said with a little smile,

Lee let out a smirk and nodded, "Maybe, if this place is as safe as you think it is then I guess we have a chance of making the world into the way it once was."

"Exactly." Doug said with a nod,

Lee looked around at everyone else and figured he should move on. He still had a lot more introducing left, "Thanks for talking to me Doug, I'm gonna head out." Lee said with a nod,

Doug nodded and just as Lee started to walk away he called out, "Lee, I just want to say that, even though we don't know each other well, I think you're a pretty good guy."

Lee let out a soft chuckle, "Thanks Doug." Lee replied while shaking his head.

Just as Lee was walking away from Doug, Tyreese walked up to Rick who was walking with Lori, "Oh hey man, what's up?" Rick said with a grin that quickly dropped as he saw Tyreese's face dead serious. "Fuck, what happened?" He asked stoically,

"We have a situation, follow me. I'll fill you in on the way." Tyreese said turning around,

Rick looked down at Lori's worried face, "I'll be back, you just finish you walk." Rick said softly as he kissed her forehead. He turned around and caught up to Tyreese, "So, what's the problem? One of the prisoners?" He asked quickly,

"In a sense, he is locked in a cell." Tyreese said with a little smirk, "It's Chris."

"Chris? What the hell did he do?" Rick asked a bit dismissively expected that Tyreese caught him and Julie together,

"He tried to strangle Ben to death after beating him into unconsciousness." Tyreese said to Rick's shock,

"W-what?" Rick stammered out so confused, "How the-what the fuck?"

Tyreese let out a nod, "I know, I thought he was a little shit but I never thought he'd be a murderer. I showed up just in time and saved Ben, Julie is getting Katjaa or Hershel for help now. We need to decide what to do with him." Tyreese said firmly,

"What do you mean? What do you want done?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow,

Tyreese let out a shrug, "I don't know, to tell you the truth I don't know the whole story. I figure we hear from him first then we figure out what steps we should take." Tyreese replied,

"Fair enough, let's go and-" Rick started to say only for Billy to come sprinting up to them, "Billy? Billy, what's wrong?"

"It's-it's." Billy said taking some deep breaths, "A gunshot, we heard a gunshot from inside the cellblock, my dad wanted me to tell you while he got my sisters."

Rick looked over to Tyreese, "You did take Chris's gun didn't you?"

Tyreese slowly shook his head, "I didn't-I didn't even think about it." Tyreese said wide eyed, "Rick...Julie just broke up with him when I left."

"Oh hell." Rick said with a groan, "Let's go." Rick added on as they took off running into the cell block.

Meanwhile Lee had been wandering around when he heard a little yelp of pain from his left. He turned and saw Clementine holding her finger while holding back tears. He immediately ran over to her, "Hey, you okay?" He asked kneeling down,

"My finger...I cut it on the fence." She said showing him her bleeding finger,

"Oh, here let me take a look at it." Lee said reaching out and taking her hand. He slowly looked over the cut, "Well...it looks like a bad one huh?" He said with a little smile,

"It hurt." Clementine said nodding,

"I bet, but look at you not crying or anything. You are a tough girl aren't you?" Lee said with a nod,

Clementine let out a little laugh, "Yeah, I was living in my treehouse for a few days by myself."

"Really." Lee said a bit surprised, yet the fact that he parents weren't mentioned in Doug's story probably meant they were dead, "Well how about you tell me all about it while we go get a band aid."

"Okay." Clementine said with a smile as Lee got up and started to walk,

"So this Treehouse, did you like it?" Lee asked as he held her hand,

"Not really, I don't like being up high. It's really scary." Clementine replied,

"I understand that, not to fond of heights myself." Lee said with a nod,

"Heights?" Clementine asked confused,

"That's a word for being afraid of being up high." Lee explained,

"Oooohhh." Clementine said with a drawn out breath, "You're smart, like my dad."

"Your dad, was he with your group before?" Lee asked carefully,

"No." Clementine said lowering her head, "He and my mom went to Savannah, they were going on a vacation. They left me with a babysitter when it all happened. I really want them to come back." She said with a little sniffle,

"I know, I wonder where my folks are now, my brother too." Lee said with a bit of a sullen tone,

The pair went silent for a moment but Clementine bounced back pretty quick, "So Lee, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lee said with a nod,

"How old are you?" She asked curiously,

"Thirty Seven, how about you?" Lee asked looking down at the little girl,

"I'm eight, well eight and a half." Clementine said proudly,

"Well I'd say you're very mature for a eight year old. Your parent's would be proud i'm sure." Lee said patting her back lightly,

"Thanks." Clementine said with a grin.

Just then the pair walked over to Katjaa, "Excuse me miss, you are the doctor right?" Lee called out as she stood up,

"Well not a doctor but I have been patching people up." Katjaa replied, "Why, are you hurt?"

"No, not me. Clem her cut her finger, nothing bad but could use a band aid." Lee said as he reached her,

"Oh well I was just about to run inside for a moment, think you could handle it?" Katjaa asked as he held out a small first aid kit,

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Lee said with a slow nod while taking the kit. Katjaa let out a small smile before turned around and heading into the prison cell block. Lee looked down at Clementine only to see her looking at him expectantly, "Right, so take a seat." Lee said with a smile. Clementine nodded and sat down on a small metal bench. Lee knelt down and popped open the kit and took out a small alcohol swab, "Okay so I'm gonna need you to be brave because this is gonna sting a bit, but it'll keep you from getting infected alright?" Lee explained as he looked up at Clem,

"O-okay." Clementine said nervously as Lee took hold of her hand. Clem let out a little whimper as Lee began to clean off her cut, "Are you done?" She asked quickly,

"Yes, all done. Good job." Lee said warmly as he reached back into the box and took a band aid, "Okay, now the easy part." Lee said while taking the wrapper off the band aid and putting it over Clem's cut. "Alright...all done!" Lee exclaimed happily, "Sorry don't have a sticker or lollipop but you did great Clem."

Clementine let out a smile and jumped up, "Thanks Lee, you're the best." She said before running off to go find Sophia.

Lee watched her run away with a grin, it was nice to see that despite all this madness kids could still be kids. "You're a very good care giver." Lee suddenly heard from behind him only to see Carly staring at him with crossed arms,

"Uh, thanks?" Lee replied as he stood up,

"I've been with Clem since the beginning and she rarely warms up to people so quickly. You have a way with her." Carly said walking up to him,

"Really? She seems pretty outgoing." Lee said standing up,

"Yeah she is, but she doesn't usually talk about herself too much. I heard you two, she was going a mile a minute." Carly said with a smirk,

Lee smiled to himself and waited a moment before looking over to the smaller woman, "So Doug told me what you guys went through, sounds like you guys had it worse than me by far." Lee said trying to keep the conversation rolling,

"I don't know, Chuck told me about that you and Dexter. If it were me, being stuck in one room with a guy like that...I don't know if I could control myself." Carly admitted,

Lee raised an eyebrow at the fact she was talking to Chuck about him. "Hey you want to go grab some dinner?" He asked easily,

"Get dinner? Together? Wow, aren't you bold, hasn't even been a day." Carly said with a grin,

"I didn't mean it like that." Lee said rolling his eyes. Carly narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "That didn't come out right either," Lee said with a sigh then paused, "Is that a yes or a no?" He finally asked,

"I suppose so, I mean we do have to eat." Carly said turning around with Lee in tow, he had a small grin on his face the whole time.

Meanwhile both Rick and Tyreese got to Chris's cell and looked inside, "Oh shit." Rick said softly,

"Fuck." Tyreese said with a worried tone. The pair pulled out their pistols and turned around, just at their feet Chris's padlock sat, shot breaking it. "You check around the cell block, I'll check the cells." Tyreese whispered over to Rick,

"Got it, careful we have no idea what state of mind Chris is in right now." Rick said while not looking at Tyreese,

"Rick, if you got something to say spit the whole thing out." Tyreese said firmly,

"Look, i'm not saying it's gonna happen but Chris may try a murder suicide." Rick explained. Tyreese stared at him fear overcoming him before he started to search the cells. Rick wasted no time and slowly moved out of the cell block.

A few minutes earlier Julie sat at Ben's side while Hershel checked him over. After a few minutes Hershel looked over to her, "Well the boy took a hell of a beating but is mostly fine. His eye socket may be cracked, not sure just know it's not broke. His neck is bruised but everything else looks just fine." Hershel said as he packed up him medical supplies,

"God, what did that monster do to you." Julie said taking Ben's hand while a tear rolled down her cheek,

"Missy could I give you a bit of advice?" Hershel said looking at Julie,

"Okay." Julie said as she wiped her eyes,

"You don't leave his side. Watch over him. If you care about him, which it looks like you do, then you want to make sure Chris doesn't do anything else." Hershel said then stood up, he peered back to her when he reached the door, "If he wakes up try and get him up and moving, I don't think any ribs were broke but he'll know if he tries to walk."

Julie nodded then lowered her head. Minutes past then Ben let out a groan, "Ben!" Julie exclaimed as she threw her arms around him,

Ben let out a wince of pain, "W-what happened?" Ben asked weakly,

"Chris...he attacked you. I'm so sorry Ben, it's all my fault." Julie whimpered out,

"How?" Ben asked confused, "You didn't do anything."

"If I hadn't been spending so much time with you then Chris wouldn't have gotten so jealous. I'm so so sorry Ben." Julie said as she lowered her head in shame,

Ben stared at her sympathetically for a few minutes before asking, "Julie, were you and Chris...you know, gonna like commit suicide?" Julie looked up at him in shock, "It's just, the way he's been talking, it's the only thing that would make sense."

"Yes." Julie whispered out, "He was talking me into it, he said we'd live together in paradise. He made it seem like there was no point to living in this life anymore. I know he was wrong, you changed my mind Ben." Ben stared at her in some confusion and shock. Without any hesitation Julie leaned in and kissed Ben slowly. Ben was dumbstruck as she slowly pulled back, "Come on Hershel said you need to walk, need to see if your ribs are broken." Ben let out a rapid head nod while blushing furiously.

Julie slowly helped him up and the pair began to walk out of the cell and out of the cell room. While supporting him Julie led him down the hall, a few minutes later they heard a gunshot go off from behind them, "W-what was that?" Julie asked fearfully,

"Maybe someone like dropped a something or slammed a cell door shut." Ben replied halfheartedly,

Julie watched the hallway behind them for a moment looked back to Ben, "Come on let's get out of here, I don't want to be here anymore." She said almost frantic,

"Okay." Ben said with a nod. Ben started to limp forward with his arm over Julie's shoulder.

Just then they heard a click from behind them. Julie and Ben both stopped, nearly frozen in terror. "I should have shot you, I thought about it too. But I just wanted to enjoy it." Chris said madly from behind them, "Look at me." He said coldly causing them to turn around, "The both of you, you've killed me. You know that don't you?"

"Chris you don't-" Julie started to plead,

"Shut up!" Chris snapped out, "Julie I loved you with all my heart. We were going to spend all eternity together! Then you let this, this little fucking prick tear us apart!" Chris shouted out as tears flowed down his cheeks, "But it's okay, I forgive you and you'll have plenty of time to forgive me. I know you've been tricked to think our chance for paradise is a sham but I'll handle it." Chris cocked his gun causing Julie to jump a bit, "I'll see you in there, and then you'll know I was always right." Chris pulled the trigger of his gun as Ben grabbed Julie and pulled her to the ground.

Both Rick and Tyreese heard the gunshot and took off towards the sound. They met up in the hallway, "You heard that right!" Tyreese exclaimed,

"Yeah, it was a gunshot for sure!" Rick said with a nod. Just then they heard a second shot go off. Without waiting they ran towards the shot and not thirty seconds they found the three teens. "Holy shit." Rick said as he slowly backed away,

In front of the pair they saw a grizzly sight. Julie said holding a smoking gun, she could do nothing but cry. Ben let out some deep groans of pain while holding his arm which had a gunshot in it. Chris had a round put straight through his chest, and laid there in a pool of his own blood. "Julie, Julie baby, are you okay?" Tyreese asked softly as he moved up to her as Rick moved over to Ben,

"He was going to kill us." Julie said weakly as tears streamed down her cheeks,

"Julie, you did what you had to." Tyreese said as he embraced his daughter. Just then Tyreese felt a hand clamp around his ankle he turned back and saw Chris letting out a hungry groan. "What in the hell!" Tyreese exclaimed as he kicked Chris's reanimated corpse in the face.

Rick took hold of Ben and started to pull him away from danger as Julie scrambled away. "Tyreese! Move!" Rick exclaimed as Tyreese got to his feet. Then to the shock of the three of them Tyreese let out a monstrous roar. He kicked Chris in the face laying him out flat and began to stomp his face in. Blood splattered up coating him from head to toe as he continued to slam his boot into Chris's face. Rick watched stunned seeing what Tyreese was doing to Chris, Chris was long dead after the first stomp but Tyreese didn't stop until Chris's skull was mush. Tyreese spit on his corpse and began to kick it's chest, "Come on, you don't need to see this." Rick said taking both Julie and Chris leading them out of the hallway.

As they walked Julie was in a stunned silence while Ben looked over to Rick, "How did that happen? He wasn't bitten, we know that." Ben asked as he held his bleeding shoulder,

Rick was silent then he silently said, "We're all infected. It must not matter which way you die, whatever kills us...we must carry whatever brings us back as one of them." The two teens looked at him almost fearfully, "Let's just get you two to Hershel, yeah?" Rick said turning his head away from them. Rick had a pit forming in his stomach, one thing was in his mind. If people turn no matter what, then what of his old partner Shane, who was shot in the throat then buried.

 **Alright everyone finally we got a little bit of a kick off! Now I don't want to toot my own horn but I think Chris dieing this way was a ten times better improvement than what happened in before. Anyway please let me know what you think of not only Chris's death but also the scenes with Lee, this whole chapter once again was original, only based off of skimmed over stuff from the last version of this story. Meaning this chapter means more to me with reviews than the others so please take the second to let me know. Anyway i'll see you all in the next one, just saying by the way, it only get's worse from here and pretty quickly.**


	6. The Gymnasium

Thedarkpokemaster- **Glad you enjoyed the chapter, took a bit of thought on how I wanted it to work out. Also glad that the Lee and Clem relationship building was good. Hope you like this one too.**

Don77- **Ah good to have you along for the ride now and yeah with Chris I was thinking what was the best way to kill him off. In the end it came down to either Julie killing him or Tyreese doing it, I went with Julie since it seemed more impactful for her character.**

Kylegriggs13- **Thanks man, got it fixed. Sometimes the mistakes slip through so if I see them I like to fix them.**

FocUs2400- **So I don't see the group ever reaching Wellington as they will be following the comic line with some of the telltale events. So will people like Bonny show up, most likely but will they reach Wellington unlikely. Also, Shawn did indeed find Clementine and brought her back to the farm.**

Smeake- **Glad you enjoyed it, more Lee and Carly scenes to come. Every relationship I had in my last version will be improved upon so look forward to that.**

FocUs24- **The thought of throwing in more prisoners would be pretty cool but I gotta say that's not going to happen unfortunately. I feel I already have a large cast of characters and adding more would make this a bit too wild. Thanks for the thought though, does sound cool.**

Worker72- **Glad you liked it and as for your thought, it's very possible that could happen. I will say I have a lot planned out for her character already.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 6: The Gymnasium**

In the hours following Chris's death everyone had been going through stages of shock and some greif. Tyreese handled the burning of Chris's body and the cleanup, Rick understood why he didn't want Chris buried yet what he had done to his body was haunting. Rick walked over to Tyreese just as the sun started to set. Tyreese stood watching the dying flames on Chris's body as Rick stood just behind him, "Well everyone knows that Chris is dead, I explained the situation but I chose to leave out what happened to his body." Rick said softly. Tyreese remained quiet so Rick continued, "Julie is with Ben, Hershel took the bullet out of his shoulder said he should be fine in a few days." Rick lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look Tyreese I just want to say that I understand. If anyone tried to hurt Lori or Carl...I don't know what i'd do. Look just know I get why you did that to Chris and we can just forget that it happened."

Tyreese looked back to Rick with a odd smile, "Thanks Rick, come on let's get back inside."

Rick raised an eyebrow at Tyreese who was oddly too calm, "Tyreese, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Rick, let's just go get some rest." Tyreese said as he headed back into the cell block. Rick watched him for a moment then slowly followed him back inside.

Rick entered the cell block and was met with Lori who was waiting for him. She watched as Tyreese walked by and then she looked back to Rick who held a concerned look, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Rick admitted, "His daughter was almost killed today and hell she had to kill someone but he doesn't even seem to care. He just smiled at me Lori, it's very unsettling." Rick said quietly to her,

"I guess we just need to watch him." Lori replied softly. Rick let out a short nod, Lori lowered her head and started to walk back towards her cell.

Rick followed her up the steps up to the second floor and leaned against the railing for a few minutes, his mind was flipping through everything that had happened today. Yet one thing continued to surface time and time again, Shane. If people come back no matter how they die then what of Shane, he was only shot in the neck. If he was "alive" in his grave Rick couldn't live with it.

As he thought things over Hershel came walking over to him wiping off his hands once again from blood, "Evening Rick." He said as he stuffed the rag into his pocket,

"Hershel," Rick said with a nod, "Once again I have to thank you for all your help, how is Ben?"

"Fine, just needs some rest now." Hershel said as he moved next to Rick and leaned on the rail as well, "Look Rick I came over to thank you for-" Hershel began to say,

"Not necessary, You don't have to-" Rick said quickly only to get cut off right back,

"No let me talk. I want to thank you for bringing us here, I know things between us-I was going to shoot you Rick." Hershel said a bit hardly, "I figure you should know that I would have shot you on the farm. I was out of my mind with grief and anger. I still don't know if I'm back to normal but I haven't picked up a gun since that day and I don't plan on ever again. This place is special Rick and I just want to thank you for giving me and my kids a new beginning her." Hershel said sincerely,

"It was the right thing to do, Hershel. I couldn't leave you people out there, not knowing we had a place like this." Rick put his arm around Hershel, "C'mon, it's getting late and you're going to have a long day tomorrow with laying out the fields and figuring out what to do with your livestock."

Hershel let out a little chuckle, "Well hopefully we can bring them all here but we'll see tomorrow, gotta say it's probably a good thing Otis stayed back on the farm with Mark, I think Patricia and him are splitting up." Hershel said with a thoughtful look before heading back to his cell. Rick lowered his head and headed back into his cell, as he got into the bed he made a decision, he had to set things right with Shane.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Lee and Carly had just finished eating dinner together, they had made some small talk throughout the meal and mostly learned about each other's lives before the apocalypse. Towards the end of their meal Carly brought up what had just happened to Chris, "God, it's hard to believe what just happened today. I mean here we are eating our meal while Chris just died." Carly said lowering her head a bit,

"Chris, he was the kid right? One with glasses or the one with that varsity jacket?" Lee asked a bit confused,

"He was the one with glasses." Carly replied, "He was only seventeen, hell I remember being seventeen all I wanted to do was start reporting. I thought that one day I'd be a news anchor...I wonder what Chris wanted to be." She said with a sullen tone,

Lee looked at her sympathetically, "When I was seventeen I just wanted to be a father." Lee said causing Carly to look up at him a bit surprised, "My dad was the coolest guy I had ever known. I was doing fine in highschool but the idea of college and getting a higher education didn't even matter, all I wanted to do was be him. Then one day while I was working the register at our shop he called me into his office." Lee's lips curled into a smile, "He said, "Lee, you can't be a cash register and raise a family. So you got two choices college or construction." Choice became pretty clear, went to UGLA for a few years and then I was teaching there. Met my wife...my ex-wife there...and you know the rest." Lee said hanging his head,

Carly watched him for a moment then asked, "Why didn't you have kids? I understand that your wife, did what she did but if you wanted to be a father so badly why didn't you have any?"

Lee looked up at her and frowned, "I don't know. I worked at the campus and she traveled for work. Her traveling always made us have fights, just never had the chance to really sit down and plan it all out." He replied somberly.

Carly reached her hand out slowly and took hold of Lee's, she felt for the man. She could understand where he was coming from, hell even she could tell that his crime was one of passion, a heat of the moment decision. Lee looked up at her and she gave him a little reassuring smile. Just then Andrea walked into the cafe and Carly quickly moved her hand away from Lee's and diverted her gaze. Andrea raised an eyebrow towards the two as Lee got up, "Look I think I'm gonna get going. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just gonna finish up my meal. See ya later Lee." Carly said quickly as she nervously avoided his eye. As Lee walked out of the cafe Andrea walked over and sat across from Carly with a little grin on her face. Carly looked up at her confused, "What?"

"You like him don't you?" She said with cheeky smile,

Carly rolled her eyes and blushed ever so slightly, "What am I in high school or something?"

"Well that wasn't a denial." Andrea said as she took a bite of her food, "But really him? He **is** a prisoner."

Carly let out a little scoff, "Does that really matter? Should I point out that Dale is almost like seventy." Carly said a bit defensively,

Andrea smirked and nodded, "Fair enough, but come on what about Doug I thought you two were...you know."

"God no, He's a sweet guy but we're just friends." Carly said with a little laugh, "And hold on a second, I did not say I liked Lee. All we were doing was eating some dinner."

"Uh huh, that's how it starts." Andrea said with a growing smile, "Gotta admit he doesn't waste much time, it's only been two days."

"Alright that's it, i'm going to bed. Goodnight Andrea." Carly said getting out of her seat while shaking her head. Andrea let out a laugh and went back to eating as Carly walked out of the cafe with beat red cheeks.

Early the next morning the group was spread around the prison but Rick, Lori and Kenny were heading towards the garage, "While I'm gone make sure you two keep an eye on Tyreese." Rick said much to Lori's dismay,

"Rick why the hell are you leaving?!" Lori yelled out angrily, "We need you here!"

"She's got a point, things almost fell apart the other day." Kenny said with a nod as Rick began to fill up a bike with some gas,

"There is something I just have to do, I trust that you and everyone else can handle things while i'm gone. It should only take a day or two at most." Rick said calmly,

"But Rick where are you going? Tell me." Lori asked almost with pleading in her voice,

"Look it's something I've thought a lot about and in the end you just don't need to know. Tell Carl not to worry and i'll try to be back by tomorrow." Rick said as he got on the bike and began to drive out of the prison,

Lori watched as Rick was let out of the prison sadly and felt Kenny's hand on her shoulder, "Wouldn't worry bout him, he's tough as nails." He said reassuringly,

"I know, I just don't know how far that will take him." Lori replied with a small break in her voice before walking away.

As she walked away she past Doug and Dale who each carried a tool box. They looked back at Lori a bit concerned and stopped when they reached Kenny, "What's going on?" Dale asked concerned,

"Rick just road off, said he'd be back tomorrow if he can." Kenny said with a shrug,

"He did? Where was he going?" Doug asked surprised as well as confused,

"Hell if I know, said it was better if we didn't know." Kenny said shaking his head, "What's with the tool boxes?"

"Were headed out to the outer fences, see if we can get them back in working order so we don't have to kill ourselves trying to open and close them." Dale explained,

"Well good luck." Kenny said before turning and heading back towards the group,

"Thanks." Doug said with a little smile as Kenny walked away.

Meanwhile Lori had just reached Carol and Katjaa who were watching over the kids happily, "Is he behaving?" Lori asked as she hugged herself,

"Of course." Katjaa said with a thoughtful nod,

"They get along like a house on fire." Carol said smiling as she watch the four children,

"Have you talked to him yet?" Lori asked Carol,

"Tyreese? No, I'm not sure what to say. I think I'll just give him some space right now." Carol said a bit unsure,

"I suppose that's for the best." Lori said with a nod,

Katjaa slowly shook her head, "I worry for his relationship with his daughter." She said softly,

"Why?" Carol asked concerned,

"Well this morning I went in and checked on Ben and she seemed terrified of him. I mean what he did to Chris, that must have been awful for her to see." Katjaa said shaking her head,

"He was just protecting her, Chris almost killed them and he turned. That wasn't even Chris anymore." Carol said defensively,

"He didn't have to do what he did to his body, it was mutilation." Katjaa said firmly,

"Alright calm down you two." Lori said easily, yet both Carol and Katjaa seemed to hold some angry glares at one another.

Nearby Patricia was sitting in a lawn chair reading as Thomas came walking up behind her, "Hello, I don't believe we've met." He said warmly,

"No we haven't, Patricia. Pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile,

"Patricia, if memory serves I believe you were the girlfriend of the man Otis. I think I heard that at least." Thomas said with a little smile,

"You heard right, we not fully. We broke up recently. What was your name again?" Patricia asked turning to face him,

"Thomas, Thomas Richards." He said with a easy smile,

Back in the cell block Glenn and Maggie had snuck away as usual and were looking for a private spot to spend some time together. "You know I can't believe we got stuck in a cell right next to your dad." Maggie said as he wrapped his arm around her,

"I'm sure that was his doing. I don't really blame the man, he still hardly knows me." Glenn said admittedly,

"Yeah but these rooms have open walls, he can hear everything we say among other things we'd do in there." Maggie said with a annoyed grumble,

"I don't think he'd hear everything." Glenn said with a smirk,

Maggie lowered her head for a moment and moved herself closer to Glenn as they walked, "Still, I know it is safer and smarter to live here but I miss my room and the farm in general." Maggie said a bit sadly,

"I'm still shocked that he let us share a room together. That was pretty cool of him to do." Glenn said smiling,

Maggie narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "No it's not, i'm an adult and he needs to start treating me like one." She said firmly then nervously started to look around, "Are you-are you sure that this part of the prison is clear? I mean we're pretty deep in here."

"No worries this whole part of the prison is clear, Rick tripled checked it." Glenn said confidently,

"Well then let's get to it sexy." Maggie said opening a door which led to a barber shop and pulling him inside before slamming the door shut.

Hours past as the group each found themselves an activity or chore to do, Dale and Doug had been making good progress on the outer fence, "Pass me a flat head." Dale said as he held out his hand,

Doug reached into the tool box and quickly past one over to him, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Dale said as he pressed the flat head into the hinge of the fence and began taping the end of the screwdriver with a hammer,

"Why do that?" Doug asked interested,

"Well don't know how but a lot of this got bent, once these get straight this will become a lot easier to open and close. So I'm just bending and straightening these back out." Dale explained, "Realistically we could open these gates with only one or two people once we're done."

"That sounds great. Do you expect to get the other two working today?" Doug asked curiously,

"Well I'll take a look at them but in the end I don't see why we'd need them. Sure it helps that we have three fences but I can't imagine they'd ever get past the first one." Dale said as he wiggled the screwdriver out and wiped his brow, "Here you do it, learn something." Dale said shifting over allowing Doug to move up to his position.

Meanwhile Lori, Carol, Katjaa and Andrea were all hanging up laundry to dry, "It's nice to have clean clothes again." Katjaa said with a smile,

"Yeah, now only if we could have-Would you stop thinking about it, he'll be fine." Carol said to Lori suddenly,

"He's probably just at Hershel's farm talking to Otis and Mark about something." Andrea pipped in trying to reassure her,

"No he's not. I've thought about it, Hershel's farm is only four hours both ways. It's been over six, he'd be back by now. No he said he'd be back tomorrow, he's going somewhere far." Lori said with a low voice, "I don't know why he does this. He always leaves me and Carl so he can go do god knows what. I'm getting sick of it!" Lori said furiously, "I'm-I'm getting sick of him."

She added on icily to the shock of the other three women.

On the other side of the field Chuck, Hershel, Rachel and Susie worked on marking boundaries for a new garden, "Have to say I appreciate the help Chuck but I could have handled it." Hershel said as he wiped his brow,

"It's fine, quicker it's done the quicker we get some fresh produce." Chuck said with a shrug as he finished nailing in a peg into the soil,

Hershel let out a nod and looked up to Rachel, "Rachel honey, hand me another peg please."

"Here." Rachel said handing him one,

"Why are we doing this." Susie said with a pout,

"We're marking the boundaries for our new garden. When it gets warmer we can start tilling the land, then we start planting." Hershel explained as he hammered in another peg,

"Gonna be pretty hard to till this whole thing." Chuck said as he get to his feet and moved along the outline,

"Yeah but it's gotta get done." Hershel said matter of factly. Just behind him Glenn and Maggie came walking up each with a new hair style. Glenn now had a clean shaven head and no facial hair. Maggie on the other hand cut her long straight hair into a jaggy trim cut, "Whoa, what happened to you two?" Hershel asked with a chuckle,

"We found a little barber shop while we were...exploring the prison." Maggie replied,

"I want to cut my hair!" Rachel exclaimed,

"Me too! Maggie where is the barber shop!" Susie said nearly shaking with excitement,

"Come on follow me, I'll show you where it is." Maggie said leading her sister's away,

"Go on girls me and Chuck can handle this." Hershel said before quickly adding, "Please be careful!"

A moment later Tyreese showed up behind Glenn and rested his hands on his shoulders, "Hey Glenn nice do. I figured today was as good as any to clean out that gym. I'm eager to get some weight lifting done, you know?" Tyreese said with an easy smile,

"Uh, sure man. Let me just go tell Maggie where I'll be." Glenn said a bit awkwardly,

"What about you Hershel you-" Tyreese started to ask,

"No. No guns. I gotta stake off this land." Hershel said quickly yet firmly,

"Fair enough, Chuck what about you man?" Tyreese asked glancing over,

"Afraid i'm busy, good luck though." Chuck said calmly as he began to hit another peg into the ground.

Twenty minutes later Tyreese along with Glenn, Billy, Andrea, Kenny and Carly all were gathered at the doors of the gym. "Your dad cool with you helping us?" Glenn asked Billy as he pulled out his pistol,

"What, am I supposed to just sit around doing nothing because my dad is worried about me? What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Billy said almost defensively,

"Alright cut the fucking chatter and listen up." Kenny said irritated, "Okay so here's the plan we need to go in here ready to place is packed." Kenny explained,

"I know we don't have many rounds left so stay close. If we run out we just run back out and lock the doors, understood?" Tyreese said firmly,

"Let's just get this over with." Carly said as she flicked the safety of her pistol,

"Alright, here we go." Tyreese said as he pulled open the doors and walked in.

"We should clear around the door first so none slip out behind us!" Glenn shouted out as he began taking shots,

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Andrea shouted back,

"So glad you brought that idea up before we started!" Carly yelled as she took three quick shots at the incoming horde.

To the shock and surprise of the others Tyreese let out a monstrous roar and continued to shot and slam his hammer into the incoming walkers distancing himself from the group. "Tye keep close! Tye!" Kenny shouted out angrily as he continued to press forward,

The group began to watch as Tyreese fought into the center of the gym slowly getting circled, "Tyreese what are you doing!?" Glenn exclaimed,

"We can't keep shooting we could hit him!" Carly shouted out bitterly as she lowered her pistol,

"Tyreese!" Andrea shouted out in horror as the walkers began to grab at him from all angles.

 **Alright everybody we have another chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I liked having the chance to group of the survivors and just have some conversations instead of one main group like last chapter. Anyway let me know what you thought in a review! Small side note you may notice that my original version of this story is gone because I felt it really had no reason to stay up besides giving new people to the story spoilers, and a overall shitter story telling haha.**


	7. Killer Within

Gregoryham99- **Hey glad you like the story rewrite so far! Answer to your first question is yes, this is only comic universe so no TV only characters. While I like a lot of them I think we have more than enough to hold this story together, haha. As to your second question, No Spoilers! All I'll say Katjaa just like everyone else is living on borrowed time so who knows when she'll die.**

Smeake- **Glad you liked it bud, hope you like this one.**

Thedarkpokemaster- **Yeah Rick has to find something out and settle his conscious along the way.**

Don77- **Well I'm going to try and expand each of the characters this time around, really make people care about them and not just be mildly surprised/upset when they die. Also this time around I'll try to show the kids hanging around more often as last time they were glossed over often.**

Gracie Miserables- **Wouldn't that be a lovely world where everyone lives? Unfortunately I can say the will not happen and over time some characters will die. Gotta say I do love the cast I have right now and I will enjoy each of them while they are here.**

Worker72- **Yeah we are going to be delving into a lot of what you are talking about and I hope you like each of the outcomes.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 7: Killer Within**

Hershel spotted Maggie walking out of the cell block and waved to her as she walked over, "How are the girls enjoying the barbershop?" Hershel asked with a little smile,

"Well they are talking a mile a minute about everything but what they really want is for you to cut their hair." Maggie said with a little roll of her eyes,

"Me?" Hershel replied with a little chuckle,

"Well mom always used to cut their hair and...well I think they feel you're the next best thing." Maggie said a bit sadly,

"I see." Hershel said with a small nod, "Well you go on and tell them i'll be there in a few minutes."

"Oh come on dad, they're really excited about this." Maggie said with an annoyed tone,

"I know they are but I have to finish outlining the fields." Hershel replied,

"Dad it can wait!" Maggie said as firmly as she could,

Hershel looked back up at her then back down a bit torn, "'Scuse me, but you can go on with yer daughters. I can finish this up for ya, no problem." Chuck pipped in,

"Charles are you sure? I can stay and help." Hershel replied,

"Naw, you go on. Spend some time with the young ones." Chuck replied as he lowered his head going back to his work,

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." Hershel replied as he got up and dusted off his pants,

"Don't mention it." Chuck mumbled back,

"Alright Maggie where is this barber shop?" Hershel asked with a little smile,

"Just head down this hallway and take your first right, you'll see it." Maggie said as she turned around,

"Wait where are you going? I thought this was some family time?" Hershel asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Just grabbing some water, I'll be right there." Maggie said with a little laugh as she lightly jogged back towards the cafeteria.

Hershel let out a little nod and began to walk down the hallway. In the distance he could hear the gunshots coming from the group clearing out the gym. As he turned into the right hallway he let out a little yell, "Girls? Hello? Maggie said it was down this way but I don't know which door!" Hershel began to slowly walk down the hallway looking into each doorway, slowly growing frustrated by the silence, "Rachel? Susie? Say something if you can hear me! If you're hiding because of the gunshots don't worry! They're just clearing out the gym! We're still safe, you don't have to hide!" Hershel waited a moment yet still heard nothing. With fear slowly setting in he shouted out angrily, "Dammit! This isn't funny! Where are you?!" Hershel reached the last door down the hall and slowly opened the door, "Alright I found it, you two are in big trouble! You better have a good reason to be-" Hershel started to say only to freeze in place.

The whole barber room was splattered with blood and the beheaded corpses of his young twin daughters laid on the floor. He fell to hit knees and let out a heart wrenching scream as tears poured from his eyes. His howls of anguish painted the hallways four minutes until her could no longer scream, he slowly lowered his head and let his body rest as all thought left his mind and only pain remained.

Mere moments later Maggie came down the halls and found her father still kneeling in the doorway, he was unable to move, unable to do anything but cry and take sharp breaths. "Dad?! Dad what happened!? Are you okay?! What happened?!" Maggie called out frantically as she ran to his side grabbing onto him. Hershel looked up to her with puffy eyes that continued to weep, and slowly pointed into the room. Maggie looked over and let out a horrified gasp and too began to cry. Hershel unable to look turned away and held onto Maggie, almost for dear life at that point. Yet the two suddenly heard the most unsettling sound in their lives, Rachel's and Susie's heads started to let out little hacks and gurgled. Maggie let out a terrified scream and jumped away from the door, Hershel stared into the room unable to bring himself to put his daughters down once and for all.

As Maggie and Hershel embraced and sat on the floor, things in the gym went from bad to worse far too quickly. Tyreese was now so far into the horde that no one could even make him out from the walkers. "Tyreese!" Andrea screamed out horrified as she put up her pistol to start firing,

"Andrea you can't!" Carly exclaimed and reached out forcing her to put her arm down, "If he isn't dead now, you could shoot him dead!" Carly quickly explained,

"Let the fuck go of me! Let go!" Andrea shouted out as Glenn grabbed onto her too,

"Andrea you can't save him, we have to go. There's too many of them!" Glenn exclaimed as he started pulling her back,

"We gotta get the fuck out of here! Now!" Kenny boomed out as he took shots at the nearest dead,

Billy, thinking quickly, turned around and fired at the dead around the door and quickly kicked them open, "If we're leaving we have to do it now!" He shouted out above the gunfire,

"We have to leave him!" Carly shouted out hardly as she began to back away,

"No! We can't leave Tyreese!" Andrea shouted out wildly,

"Fuck Tyreese godammnit! We need to get our asses out of here!" Kenny shouted out as he turned and ran out of the gym.

Glenn pulled Andrea out of the door and she finally turned around running away from the horde, "What did we do!? What the fuck did we just do?!" She asked in tears as Billy and Kenny closed the doors, chaining them shut keeping Tyreese locked inside.

In the meantime Lori and Carol had gone to the showers and were pleased to see them running and still working with hot water. As they showered they talked about the state of the prison itself and slightly about Rick, since he still hadn't returned. Suddenly they heard some heavy footsteps and when they turned to the doorway they were shocked to see Axel. They let out a shout and covered themselves as Axel spun around, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here I swear! I'll just go!" Axel exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as he ran back towards his cell.

As Axel returned to the cell block he passed Lee while chuckling, "What's so funny?" Lee asked sitting up in his bed,

"Where's Dex at? All y'all should head to the showers and get an eye full. Lori and Carol, all wet and soapy. It's a mighty fine sight." Axel said with a smirk,

"Oh please tell me you are joking." Lee said with a frown,

"What?" Axel replied with a shrug,

"These people are already wary of us, I think peeping on naked woman would get our asses kicked right out of here." Lee said shaking his head,

"Doubt it." Axel said with another shrug, "But if you want to miss the show that's your choice. I gotta get back to my cell before I lose these mental images." He added on as he continued to walk past Lee's cell.

Lee let out a little grumble and laid back down on his bed, last thing he wanted was the prisoners to get an even worse rap than they already had.

Back outside Lori and Carol returned to Dale who had been watching over the kids for them along with Doug. "Mom!" Carl exclaimed as both he and Sophia ran to their parents. Lori knelt down and gave him a warm hug, "You smell really good." Carl said with a grin,

"Were you good for uncle Dale?" Lori asked with a smile,

"Yeah, Doug helped me and Sophia build a big tower out of domino's!" Carl said with a huge smile,

"You should have seen it mom, it was awesome!" Sophia added on,

"Now I'll tell you what young man, when your dad gets back you are going to need to take a shower too. Then you'll-" Lori started to say only to stop when she saw Carl's eyes go wide, 'Carl? What's wrong sweetie?" Lori asked as she turned around only to see the gym crew walking out each in a state of guilt and sorrow. Kenny took a step forward and ran his hand along his chin slowly, "Jesus Kenny, what happened?!"

"Oh God! Where is Tyreese!" Carol exclaimed with wide eyes,

"He got ahead of us, got himself surrounded in the gym. He lost his fucking mind, wouldn't listen to us, telling him to get back. There were too many of them...we had to leave him." Kenny said a bit gruffly,

"What?" Lori said visibly shocked with a break in her voice as Carol broke down into tears behind her hugging Sophia,

"We couldn't shoot them off of him, he just kept pushing further into them. We had to, we had no choice." Carly said with a defeated tone,

Andrea ran over to Dale and buried her face into his shoulder crying hardly. Dale slowly stroked her hair as Duck walked over to his father, "Dad? Are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone,

Kenny knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine buddy." He said reassuringly, "Where's your mom?"

"She went inside to make lunch, I think." Duck replied as he hugged his father,

"Okay." Kenny said with a nod. He noticed that Duck was continuing to hold onto him tightly, "Hey it's all okay, everything is fine."

Billy had been scanning the area and couldn't find the rest of his family, "Hey, you know where Maggie or my Dad is?" He asked the group,

"Yeah." Glenn said softly, "Maggie was bringing your sisters to the barber shop when we left, follow me." He added on as he lead him onwards.

Carly stood there watching the group and let out a slow sigh, someone was going to have to tell Julie about her father. She turned around and started to head back towards the cell block to take a moment and to steel herself to tell a young girl that her father is dead. As she reached the door Dexter opened it and walked out of the cell block with a stretch. He walked over to the group with a confused look, "What's going on? Something happen?" Lori looked up at him with a cold glare as tears ran down her cheeks, "That a yes?" Dexter asked with a slightly concerned look.

As Carly reached the cell block Lee walked out of his cell, "Hey there." Lee said with a little wave and a smile that dropped as he saw her face. He walked up to her visibly concerned, "You okay?"

"Not really." Carly mumbled back,

"What happened?" Lee asked as he followed her to her cell,

"It's Tyreese. He-" Carly said with a crack in her voice, "Fuck!" She yelled out as she began to cry. Lee stood watching her for a moment with soft eyes as she took a seat on her bunk and lowered her head, "We had to leave him behind in the gym with all those walkers. Now...now I have to figure out how to tell his daughter that he's dead." She said as she sniffled and shook her head. She looked up at Lee and asked, "How do you do that? How do I tell her that her father is dead and I let it happen."

Lee walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, "This isn't your fault, things happen that we can't control." Lee said supportively, "I can't tell you what to say to Julie but I'll go with you if you want."

"You wouldn't mind?" Carly asked a bit surprised,

"Not at all." Lee said firmly,

"Thank you." Carly said wiping her eyes and cheeks before taking a slow breath, "Come on I want to get this over with." Carly said getting to her feet. Lee nodded and got up following her out of the cell and up to the top row of cells. They entered Ben's cell as he and Julie were talking, "Julie? I have to talk to you."

Julie looked over to her with a look of surprise, "Um, okay. What's up Carly?"

Carly took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck. Julie looked at her confused and Carly continued to hold a lingering silence, "Julie, there's no easy way to say this. Your father was helping clear out the gym and had to be left behind." Lee said taking control of the conversation,

"What?!" She said in pure horror,

"I'm so sorry Julie, he was surrounded." Carly said with a sniffle, "We all tried but there were too many of them. We couldn't stay or else we'd get killed too. We had to lock the door back up." Carly explained quickly as Julie began to cry hardly. Ben sat up and put his arm around her pulling her in closely,

Lee and Carly stood there for a moment, "I'm so sorry Julie." Lee said softly as he looked back over to Carly and motioned for them to leave. Carly gave a small nod and the two slowly back out of the cell leaving the teen to mourn in peace.

Meanwhile Billy and Glenn had both went looking for Maggie and Hershel and came upon the two still sitting outside the barber room. Billy ran over and Maggie quickly jumped up clutching him tightly, "Oh fuck, what happened now?" Glenn asked in fear. He slowly looked into the room and his eyes went wide, as his stomach turned. "O-oh Christ." He whispered out. Billy let out a few tears while Glenn slowly pulled out his pistol. Glenn wiped his eyes and walked into the room putting to the girls to rest with a shot to their heads.

Outside Kenny was a bit concerned that Katjaa hadn't been seen in awhile. "Hey Doug do me a favor, keep an eye on Duck for me."

"Sure Kenny, where you going?" Doug asked while scratching his head,

"Gonna go see where Kat went off to." Kenny replied as he got up and headed back towards the cafe,

Kenny walked into the cell block and quickly heading into the cafe, "Katjaa! Where are you darling?!" He called out from the door, "People are getting mighty hungry, you need some help?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he began to walk towards the back storage. He waited a few moments and still heard nothing from his wife. He looked back towards the exit then back to the storage shelves, "Kat? Kat this ain't funny." Kenny said growing irritated. Kenny made his way towards the back of the room and when he glanced to the right he saw his wife, decapitated. Kenny's eyes went wide and he let out a window breaking shout, "NO!"

Lee who had been heading to the cafeteria to grab Carly some water, as well as giving her a moment to collect herself. As he reached the doors he heard Kenny's yell and he quickly burst through the door ready for anything. He looked around and could hear whimpering coming from the storage room. He quickly moved to the storage and looked around only to find Kenny knelt down over his wife's body crying hardly, "Oh my god." Lee whispered out as he covered his mouth,

"Kat, Kat, Katjaa, honey, oh fucking Christ." He said with a drop of his head as he slowly pushed a knife into her skull.

"Kenny…" Lee whispered out as he took a step towards him.

Kenny clenched his fists and looked back at Lee with fury in his eyes. "You." He said with an icy tone, "You did this didn't you. Breaking and entering my ass, you're a murder." He said slowly walking towards him,

"Kenny I didn't do this." Lee said as he raised his hands trying to calm him,

"You fucking lying piece of shit!" Kenny shouted out and slammed his fist in Lee's face.

Lee whirled back stumbling into a shelf and knocking a bunch of cans onto the floor. "Kenny plea-" He tried to say only for another punch to send him to the floor. The room seemed to spin around him as he laid flat on the floor. He reached out and took hold of a shelf trying to pull himself up. He got to his feet and immediately Kenny grabbed his shirt with one hand and with the other began to punch him ferociously. Three hits connected as Lee struggled to get out of his grasp as well as stay conscious.

Lee's lip was split and the right side of his face was already swelling up when he finally broke away from Kenny's grasp. He stumbled back and fell onto his back, "K-Kenny s-st-" Lee stuttered out only for Kenny to kick him in the face sending him onto his back. Kenny jumped onto Lee's chest and grabbed his shirt and began to slam his fist into his face relentlessly. Lee was sputtering out blood from his mouth as his right eye swelled shut.

Kenny began to lose all control over himself and started to yell at Lee as he beat him within an inch of his life, "You killed my wife! My wife! I'll fucking kill you, you sick fuck!"

Lee was now limp under Kenny and felt the darkness wrapping around him. Suddenly and faintly he heard Chuck and Axel yelling from the entrance of the cafeteria. "Jesus Christ what the fuck is going on in here!" Chuck shouted out as the two charged in,

"Kenny stop! You're gonna kill him you follow me!?" Axel exclaimed right before he tackled Kenny off of Lee.

Chuck took hold of Lee's arms and started to pull him away as Axel pushed his knee onto Kenny's back forcing onto the floor as he struggled, "Let me go! Let me fucking go you fuckers! He killed my wife! He killed my fucking wife!"

Chuck took hold of Lee's face and lightly tapped it, "Son?! Son, you still with us?! Can you hear me?!" He asked frantically,

Axel took hold of Kenny's arm and bent it backwards stopping Kenny's struggling with pain. "IS he all right?" Axel asked as Chuck lowered his ear to his mouth trying to hear breathing, "Chuck talk to me." Axel asked again,

"I got a breath, he's breathing." Chuck said quickly,

"What do we do?" Axel asked,

"Hell if I know." Chuck replied wracking his brain,

Carly had heard the commotion and ran into the room. She looked around and at first she thought that Axel was attacking Kenny yet when she saw Lee laying on the floor with blood pooling from his mouth on the floor she ran to Chuck's side, "Jesus fucking Christ what happened?!" She exclaimed,

"Walked in on Kenny beating the holy hell outta him." Chuck replied,

"He killed my wife! I fucking know it!" Kenny spat out,

"What are you talking about?!" Carly replied wide eyed,

"She's laying in there with her fucking head cut off!" Kenny shouted out wildly while thrashing around slightly. Axel quickly pulled his arm back harder stopping his thrashing,

"What do we do?" Axel asked again now directed to Carly,

Carly paused and thought for a moment, with Rick and Tyreese gone and Kenny part of the problem she had no one to divert direction to. She took a slow breath and looked to Chuck, "We're going to carry Lee back to the cell block. Once we do that you go find Hershel or Doug, we need someone who can help him. Axel you take Kenny to a cell and lock him in." She said firmly,

"What!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Kenny shouted out angrily,

Axel looked down at Kenny then back to Carly a bit unsure with the order, "Do it!" She shouted out firmly. Axel nodded and got up dragging Kenny out of the room, "Alright Chuck I'll grab his legs you get his arms." She said as she moved over and took hold of his ankles, "Hang on Lee, just stay with us." She said softly as they lifted him up.

 **Well it took a bit of time but I finally got another chapter out, I hope you all liked it and are looking forward to the next one. I also hope you found this whole, overall depressing, chapter to be good. I look forward to all your reviews and I'll catch you into the next one.**


	8. A Return

Smeake- **Thanks as always bud, hope you enjoy this one.**

Thedarkpokemaster- **We all know Kenny runs off his emotions a lot of the time, and when a prisoner that he doesn't trust showed up, yeah it was a spell of disaster. But Lee's a good guy, i'm sure he'll see reason.**

FocUs24- **Glad you are enjoying the rewrite, in honest it feels like a whole new story. Looking back on everything I skimmed over almost feels criminal! Anyway Lee will indeed change over time, just as everyone else, will he go exactly the Rick route can't say but you never know what he could become.**

Guest- **Hmmm….I can't tell you that. Maybe she does, maybe she dies sooner. Keep on reading!**

Worker72- **Carly knows how to read people, she can also investigate for sure, all part of the job right? Well let's see how her best, calm headed approach works when everyone's else's emotions are running wild.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 8: A Return**

Axel pushed a struggling Kenny deep into a cell on the bottom floor and pulled the door shut quickly, "You can't keep me locked in here!" Kenny barked out as Axel turned around and stood firm, "You hear me you fucker! Let me out!"

"I'll let you out once you calm down and yer lady friend tells me to, you follow me?" Axel said simply. Kenny stared at the man nearly growling at this point but he let out a sharp exhale and sat down on the bunk inside. A few moments past as Axel heard him breathing heavily, as he let the anger leave him. Sooner Axel could hear short broken breaths and whimpers coming from inside, Axel peered back and saw Kenny covering his eyes with his right hand and crying for the loss of his wife. Axel turned his head back around and awkwardly adjusted himself.

Nearby Carly and Chuck brought Lee into his cell and carefully laid him down on his bed, "He beat the holy hell outta him." Chuck said as he stepped aside,

"Yeah, I noticed." Carly replied a bit gruffly as she unbuttoned his collar making sure nothing would interfere with his breathing. She tenderly took hold of her head and turned it to the side so she could inspect the damage. After a moment she spoke up, "His eye looks alright and I don't think that Kenny broke his skull." She said softly, "Chuck can you do me a favor."

"Anything, you name it." Chuck said firmly,

"Go get Hershel, I need him to take a look at him. He'd know better than me if something is wrong." Carly said as she slowly ran her hand along Lee's hair,

"No problem, won't take a minute." Chuck said as he turned towards the cell door and started to walk out. He quickly paused as he saw Lori leading Dale, Glenn, and Andrea towards Dexter's cell, "Uh Carly, we got a situation out here." He called back to her as he could see the pure hatred and sadness on their faces.

Carly quickly pulled herself up and walked out of the cell in time to see Lori yell out to Dexter who was sitting in his cell with Andrew, "You sick fucking bastard!" Lori shouted out as she stormed into the cell. Dexter barely flinched and just looked up at her with an annoyed look, "Did you kill them? Did you kill them, you murderer!" Lori shouted out again as she got into his face,

"Best get outta my face before I-" Dexter said as he dropped his magazine,

"Don't you fucking move." Dale said coldly as he stuck his gun straight into Dexter's face,

"Get up." Glenn said as he aimed at Andrew who was sitting across from Dexter,

"What'd we do? We didn't do nothing!" Andrew exclaimed in fear,

"Just go." Glenn said as he lead Andrew out and gave him a light shove,

"Where were you today?!" Lori screamed out as Carly pushed through the group,

"What the hell is going on? Lori calm down." Carly said as she put her hand on her shoulder,

Lori quickly shook it off, "You're the only one we know that's capable of doing something like this and until we prove otherwise you're not leaving this cell!" She exclaimed before storming out.

Dexter got up and walked towards the door as everyone left and Dale chained it shut, "You mind telling me what the fuck I supposedly did?"

"Like you don't know." Lori hissed back as she walked away.

Carly watched Lori, Dale and Andrea all walk away out of the cell block now thoroughly confused, "What do ya suppose that was all about? Think they found Katjaa?" Chuck asked as he walked up to her,

Carly went to reply but paused as Hershel walked into the cell block with his arm around Maggie and Billy right behind him, all three in tears. "I don't think so." She said softly. She looked around for Glenn and quickly ran over to him, "Glenn what happened?"

"Rachel and Susie...someone killed them." Glenn said hardly. Carly immediately felt sick and she bent over a bit supporting herself on her knees,

"J-Jesus fucking Christ." Carly coughed out, "They-they...who ever it was, they killed Katjaa too." She finally said to Glenn's horror,

"What?!" Glenn asked as he took a step back, "Where? How? Does Kenny know?"

"Yeah, he knows." Chuck said as he walked over to the pair, "He found her in the cafe, nearly beat Lee to death."

"God...when will Rick get back. This is all just...falling apart." Glenn said as he rubbed his face slowly,

Carly took a slow breath and stood back up, "Glenn, go tell the others about Katjaa. Tell them what Kenny did and that he's in a cell for now." Glenn let out a small nod before she turned to Chuck, "Chuck since Hershel isn't in any state to help we'll have to settle for Doug, go get him and bring him back to Lee."

"Doug…which one is he again?" Chuck asked a bit confused,

"Bigger guy, clean shaven, little dorky." Carly explained,

"Right, seen him with the youngens. I'll bring him back right quick." Chuck said as he turned and walked away. Glenn lowered his head and shook it slightly before heading out of the cell block as well. Carly stood for a moment and looked around all she could see now was Axel, she quietly walked back into Lee's cell and sat down on his cot. She lowered her head for a moment and finally she started to sniffle, then tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Nearly two hours later everyone had returned to their separate cells and let the day of loss linger. Losing Tyreese was one thing but to have a mother and two children murdered and that same murderer still walking around was unsettling to say the least. Doug had been doing his best with Lee, patching up his cuts and wrapping his chest up as he noticed that his abdomen was bruised as well. "So Doug how is he?" Carly asked as he finally sat back and began to pack up his supplies,

"Well, i'm definitely not an expert at this kind of stuff but I think he'll be okay." Doug said with a small smile, "Nothing seemed broken, maybe cracked but I just don't know. Still he's breathing is normal and i'm sure he'll be up soon."

"Good, god I can't believe Kenny did that." Carly said shaking her head,

"I know…" Doug said with a concerned tone on his face, "How long is he staying locked up?"

"I...I don't really know. I'm not used to being the one looked towards. I mean the man must be going through hell right now but...just look at what he did to Lee. I don't know if I should let him out or keep him in there until Rick comes back."

"I'm sure whatever you decide will work out. I just hope that Lori was right about Dexter, it's terrifying that the killer could still be walking around." Doug said clear worried,

"Yeah Lori better be right, if she's wrong I'm betting Dexter won't be willing to understand our side of things." Carly replied, "Speaking of which, while you were outside did you see Dexter at all or did you notice anyone who was missing for awhile?" Carly inquired,

Doug rubbed his chin slowly for a moment and hummed thinking, "Well obviously Kenny's group that went to clean out the gym was gone for a while. Glenn and Maggie were gone for a bit but when they came back Hershel's daughters were still alive, since Hershel was the one to find them." Doug looked perplexed for a moment then said, "Chuck was finishing the farm work for Hershel and I saw him get Axel for help. Come to think of it the only people I didn't see today was Patricia, Lee, Dexter, Andrew and Thomas."

"Doubt it was Patrica, which just leaves the prisoners….great. I'm sure that's gonna go down real well for everyone here." She said sarcastically as she stood up,

"Where are you going now?" Doug asked as he watched her,

"I'm going to go talk with Kenny, if he convinces me he's okay then i'll let him out." Carly replied as she stepped out of the cell, "Doug find me if he wakes up." She added on before leaving sight.

Just above them Lori and Carol sat in a cell as Sophia and Carl slept on a bunk. "Christ, I was going to take away Carl's gun today. It didn't seem needed now, but after what happened, maybe if Rachel and Susie had guns…" Lori said as she watched Carl sleeping soundly,

"Sophia doesn't even know what's going on, all this death isn't even registering with her. She doesn't get that Tyreese is-oh god." She cried as she buried her face into her hands,

"There, there Carol, just let it out. I'm here for you." Lori said pulling her into a supportive hug,

"Thank you Lori. You and Rick have done so much for me, I don't know how to repay you. I owe you so much." She said as she slowly looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Suddenly to Lori's shock Carol pushed her lips against hers. Lori pulled back and Carol quickly did the same, "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean-" Carol murmured to her,

"It's fine, you're dealing with a lot. Don't worry about it." Lori said as she diverted her gaze, clearly feeling very uncomfortable now.

Meanwhile Andrea and Dale were talking about their feelings on the people they lost today while laying down in cell. "Ever since I lost Amy I just don't get sad about it anymore. Sure we lost four more of us but it's just death you know?" Andrea said as she rested her head on Dale's shoulder,

"I'm sad for them, I know what they are going through out there but it doesn't affect me. When we find out who killed those girls and Katjaa, it'll take a lot to hold me back but other than that I feel nothing. I just feel like I have no emotion left, i've used it all up." Dale said looking over to her,

Andrea sat herself up, turning over to face him fully, "Exactly! See this is why we are meant for eachother in this world. I don't know why you don't see that." She said smiling a bit,

"We get along, Yeah. It's just, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with an old fart like me? I mean how many good years do I have left?" Dale said pessimistically,

"Good years? None, no one has any good years anymore. If you're talking lifespan than I think we're equal. How long do any of us have, six months, one year? How long could we possibly last going at our current rate." Andrea replied simply, "I think I can safely say that I will spend the rest of my life with you and I'm happy to do so. You've got at least one good year left in you don't you?"

"I think I could manage that, you're are a big reason in that. I don't want to die but you are definitely the only reason I want to live." Dale admitted,

"Right back at you old man." Andrea said with a grin,

"Oh you just had to go one step too far." Dale said with a chuckle.

As they finished their conversation Carly reached Kenny's cell. She pulled it up and stepped inside, "Hey Kenny, how you feeling."

"How the hell you think." Kenny said with a gravelly voice,

Carly stood their for a moment, she could see that anger was not at his forefront anymore, "Listen," She finally said as she leaned up against the door, "I need to know if you're okay to let out of here."

"What you in charge now?" Kenny said with an angry glare up at her,

"That's not an answer Kenny. I want to let you out of here, I'm sure your son wants to see you but I can't do that if you're gonna go out and try and kill someone again." Carly said with a stern tone,

"I'll kill the mother fucker who killed my wife, the minute I find out who it is. Nothing you can do to stop me from doing that." Kenny said jumping up to his feet, "So you want to keep locked up in here fine."

Carly let out a slow sigh, "Listen I get it, I don't know what i'd do in your position but I can't let you out of here if you're gonna go out and kill anyone you think did this. Can you at least promise me you won't do anything until we find out who did this." Kenny looked up at her with a frown and stayed silent, "Kenny think of your son, he just lost his mother. He needs you."

Kenny's eyes welled up a bit and he lowered his head. After a moment of thinking he nodded, "Alright, You tell me when you find the sonofabitch."

"Of course." Carly said as she turned around to leave. "Oh and Kenny, you weren't the only one to lose someone to this killer. Hershel lost his daughter's." Kenny looked up at her and let out a defeated sigh, even he knew that Hershel had been through much.

"Where's my boy?" Kenny asked as he followed her out,

"With the others kids in Patricia's cell." Carly replied. Kenny quickly ran over to the stairs heading up them two at a time. Meanwhile Carly headed over to Lori's cell, she needed to ask the others about what they noticed today. As much as she would hate to admit it, Lee could have been the killer. Doug was right he was missing the whole day yet something in her mind just couldn't believe that he would do this. Was he a murderer? Yes, but his crime was a crime of passion and if Dexter was telling the truth then so was his. That left Thomas but he was a tax evader and if she was being honest seemed like a cowardly old man. She let out an annoyed groan and headed towards Lori's cell to ask her what she saw today.

Hours later Glenn and Dale were waiting by the front gate with Axel. Rick had said that he was going to be returning today if all things went right. Yet Dale was doubtful that he'd even return at all and if he did it wouldn't be until tomorrow. As he was walking over to Glenn to tell him to call it for the day they heard the revving of a motorbike. Dale quickly looked through the gate and saw Rick sitting on his bike a distance away, "I'll be damned." He mumbled to himself in a bit of shock, "Axel, get to it!" He called to him,

"Gotcha!" Axel called back and began smacking the fence, "Come on ya dead fuckers, come get me!" He shouted leading the walkers away from the gate.

As soon as the gate was cleared Glenn and Dale pulled the gate halfway open, "Quick before they get back to the gate!" Glenn shouted out to Rick causing him to speed into the prison, "Rick wait!" Glenn shouted as Rick road by, Rick quickly held the brake and stopped a few feet away from him, "There are-there are some things you need to know."

"What happened? Tell me!" Rick said wide eyed and fully fearful,

"Hershel's two youngest daughters and Kenny's wife were killed. We think it was Dexter, the big black fella we got him locked up. Kenny thought it was Lee the other black fella, beat him halfway to death." Dale said as he locked the gate back up,

"Dead? Oh lord." Rick said lowering his face into his hand, "I told them it was safe here, this was my fault."

"That's not all." Glenn said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "While you were gone Tyreese lead a group into the gym to clean it out. We got surrounded and we had to leave him, he's dead Rick. There was nothing we could do." Glenn said hardly as he held back tears,

"He's dead? Did you see his body?" Rick asked frantically with tears in his eyes,

Glenn wiped his right eye with his fist and nodded somewhat, "Rick he was surrounded, they were on top of him. We haven't heard any gunshots since, he's gone Rick."

"For god sakes answer me straight! Did you see his body?! Are you sure he was killed?!" Rick shouted almost furiously at Glenn,

"No." Glenn admitted.

Mere minutes later Rick, Glenn and Dale were at the entrance to the gymnasium. Rick unlocked the handcuffs and handed them to Dale, "We pop in, make sure he's dead and then were out. We owe him that much,especially after everything we've been through. He wouldn't want to be one of those things." Rick pulled out his pistol and took a slow breath. He quickly burst through the door, "Now!"

The three men stopped in shock and stared at the far wall of the gym. Past the piles and piles of walker corpses sat Tyreese. His shirt nearly dripping with the blood and gunk of walkers but completely fine, "Rick, you're back. What took you?" He asked with a dazed look,

Rick walked over and happily pulled his friend to his feet. Tyreese smiled widely and pulled his mucky beanie off tossing it on the floor, "Let's get the hell out of here." He said almost contently. The four of them walked back to the cell block, Tyreese's face turned a sickly color and he pulled off his shirt as well, "God I fucking reek."

"Yeah you do, but I don't think Carol or Julie will care about that." Rick said with a smile,

"Bet she's still at Ben's side, she's sweet like that." Tyreese said shaking his head, "If you see Carol before me, send her my way."

"Of course." Rick said with a nod. Tyreese trotted up the stairs quickly and headed straight over to Ben's cell. He walked through the door and smiled softly as he saw Julie laying next to Ben on the bed sleeping soundly. Ben's eyes flickered open and moved over to Tyreese, a bunch of emotions flickered over Ben's face in an instant but the one that lingered was quite obviously shock.

Ben moved his arm over and shook Julie's shoulder lightly waking her, "W-what, i'm tired Ben." She murmured out. She let out a yawn and looked around stopping right at Tyreese, "D-dad? Dad? DAD!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet in immense happiness, "Dad oh my god dad!" She screamed as tears poured, she threw her arms around him,

"Might want to hold off, I really need to shower all this shit off me." Tyreese said lightheartedly,

"I'm sorry dad, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been like I was to you, I know why you did what you did to Chris and I don't care. I love you dad." Julie cried out,

"I know Julie and it's okay. What I did was wrong and I knew why you didn't want to see me. It made me mad at myself and then I did something even more stupid. So i'm sorry Julie, I let you down." He said hugging her tightly,

"TYREESE! Oh my god!" Carol screamed from the top of the stairs. Tyreese turned back to her and let out a wide smile as Julie let go of her father. She watched as Carol jumped into his arms as if it would be the only thing to save her. Julie let out a warm smile and slowly wiped her face from her tears,

"Careful there, I had a lot of muck on me and I haven't showered yet." Tyreese said while embracing her,

"I don't care just hold me." Carol whimpered into his chest.

Meanwhile Rick had returned to his and Lori's cell. As he walked in Lori looked at him with a mixture of bitterness and relief, "You came back." She said with a weak smile,

"I did yeah." Rick said with a warm smile,

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed as he ran over to him and leapt into his arms,

As Rick held onto Carl he explained things to Lori, how Tyreese was in fact not dead, "So he was just?" Lori asked a bit confused,

"Just sitting there, perfectly fine. No goddamn idea how he survived, it's a miracle." Rick replied with a firm nod,

"Gonna tell me where you were now?" Lori asked as she crossed her arms,

"I'll tell you all about it, just not now. There is something I have to do." Rick said with a stoic expression lingering over his face.

As this was happening Lee began to finally wake up, his left eye began to open while his right eye remained swollen shut, "H-holy fucking hell." He coughed out to himself as pain pulsed down the whole right side of his face and chest,

"Lee, holy moly you're awake!" Doug exclaimed, "We didn't think you'd wake for days. How do you feel?" Doug asked quickly,

"Like I got my ass beat." He tried to sit up but after only a few seconds fell flat back down, "Agh!" Lee grunted out,

"Take it easy, you may be awake but there is no way you're walking anywhere." Doug said hold out his hands lightly pushing his shoulders down,

"I-I gotta get up, people need to know about Katjaa." Lee said gruffly trying to sit up,

"We know Lee, it wasn't just her who was killed." Doug said with a lingering sorrow in his voice,

"Who else? Who-" Lee asked frantically but stopped short as he coughed roughly,

"Hershel's kid daughters, same way any everything. It's so...sick that someone could do that to a mother and two little girls." Doug said turning almost green at the thought,

"Doug you have to believe me I didn't do this." Lee said with pleading eyes, or rather eye,

"Well some of us believe that others aren't so sure. I mean only you, Dexter and Thomas weren't seen today. Since then we've locked up Dexter and found Thomas. Unfortunately no one can make heads or tails of this right now Lee." Doug explained, "I don't think you did this and I know Carly doesn't but we just can't prove it to the others yet."

"Fucking great, now I just get to wait for Kenny or someone else to just walk in here and blow my head off." Lee said letting his head drop down flat,

"Easy Lee no one will hurt you." Doug said only for Lee to look back at him with an annoyed and sarcastic look. Doug diverted his gaze, "Anymore." He tacked on. Doug got to his feet, "I'll be right back, Carly wanted me to get you once you woke up." He said as he walked out the door leaving Lee alone in his cell.

As Rick walked out of his cell and headed towards Dexter's cell Kenny met him halfway, "Rick!" He called out as he came storming over, "Some evil motherfucker killed my wife, we need to find out who it was. I will kill this fucker, I'll fucking rip his head off, and you need to help me find out who it was. If you are in charge of this group like you say you are, you will do this." Kenny said with an agitated grit on each word.

Rick stared at him for a moment and let out a short nod, "Come with me." Rick said as he continued to walk to Dexter's cell. As the pair approached the cell the walked right up to the door only to see Dexter lounging on his bed, relaxing as if this was nothing. "Did you do it?" Rick asked coldly,

"No I didn't fucking do it. You psycho knocked up bitch of a wife locked me in here because I'd done my wife and her boyfriend. Thing is I ain't killing no one anymore I had my fill you know?" Dexter said as he sat up and swung his feet of the bed, "You looking for a suspect look into your pack of freaks. My crew was locked in that cafeteria for months and we didn't kill each other. I think one of your people snapped, just like that crazy fucking kid did. Luckily i'm as safe as can be in here."

"If I find out it was you, i'll beat you to death myself." Kenny hissed back at him,

"You think you can talk to me like that just cause you protected by these bars? Open the door and see what'll happen you redneck fuck." Dexter said icily as he walked up to the door,

"Open it." Kenny said no even looking away from Dexter. Rick simply reached into his pocket and unlocked the cell door and slid it open.

Kenny took a step into the cell and stood toe to toe with Dexter. Nearly a minute past as they kept locked in position each waiting for the other to make a move. "You are all crazy, every last fucking one of you." Dexter said turning around, "Lock the damn door on your way out."

As Rick and Kenny locked Dexter back up Doug returned to Lee's cell with Carly, "Hey, how you feelin?" Carly asked as she walked into the cell,

"Like I got my ass kicked." Lee said with a weak grin, "How's everyone else."

"Some bad others worse." Carly said as she sat down, "People are scared and they are looking for someone to blame right now. I'm doing my best to find out who it was but so far i'm coming up empty. Please tell me you saw something off today, anything that we could use."

Lee thought for a moment before shaking his head, "S-sorry." He said coughing a bit, "I talked to Axel once in the morning then you after the gym. I didn't see or hear anyone else all day."

"Shit." Carly replied as she slowly lowered her head, "Well then we're kinda dead in the water here. I don't know what else to do, I checked everything I could but it's not like I can check for fingerprints or anything."

"So what exactly does that mean?" Doug asked a bit worried,

"That means, Doug, we are going to have to wait for this sonofabitch to strike again and hope we can catch him in the act." Carly said turning clearly pissed,

"Oh god." Doug said as he lowered his head and rubbed his eyes with his hand,

Lee let out a slow breath, "You guys should get some sleep, i'd suggest you keep your cell door's closed tonight. In case whoever did this tries to sneak in, trust me nobody's gonna sneak through these things without you knowing." Lee said,

"Yeah, you're right." Carly said standing up, "If I was you Lee i'd keep one eye open tonight. I like everyone in our group but I don't know what they could be capable of." Carly added on,

"Trust me I know what people are capable of." Lee replied as the two exited his cell and slowly closed the door for him. Lee laid down flat and let out a long pained sigh before closing his eye and attempting to fall asleep.

Early the next morning Andrea got up and pulled together the idea of getting some fresh jumpsuits for everyone. Killer or not people needed small comforts and a fresh set of clothes would do wonders for the group. As she got out of her cell she was met with Clementine who was wandering around with a bored look on her face, "Good Morning Clem." Andrea said with a wave,

"Morning." Clementine said with a sweet smile, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going down to the laundry to grab some clothes for everyone." Andrea replied as she walked past her,

"Can I help." Clementine quickly asked. Andrea looked back to the girl and let out a little giggle as she saw her hopeful face,

"How could I refuse, c'mon kid." Andrea said motioning her to her side. Clementine nearly skipped over to her. The pair walked down to the laundry and began to dig through the dryers for fresh, clean clothes. Andrea grabbed an empty laundry cart and would pass a few suits to Clem who would put them in the cart. After nearly twenty minutes Thomas walked into the doorway and stood staring the at the pair, "Good morning ladies. What are you up to?" He said calmly,

"Oh, hey. We're just gathering some clothes for everyone to wear. If we're quick Lori will be able to wash everyone's clothes and we'll all have some nice clothes to wear again." Andrea replied,

"Want to help?" Clem asked with a little smile,

Thomas slowly walked into the room, "Not particularly, no."

Andrea looked up at him with a frown and scoffed, "Well if you're not going to help, why did you come down here?"

"So I could cut your heads off." Thomas said as he grabbed Clementine's arm and pulled out a large butcher knife.

 **All right here we are once again! I have to say I am enjoying the rewrite immensely, being able to revisit characters that I just glossed over or under used like Doug and Ben is a real hoot. I hope you are liking this just as much as me but you know how to let me know of course, Review! And of course dropping a follow and favorite never hurts, ha ha. Anyway enough begging from me, I hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to you in the next one!**


	9. Killer Found

Thedarkpokemaster- **Glad you liked the chapter and once again I feel so happy being able to go through this story again, doing it the right way. And I am terribly sorry that you're not feeling well, hope you feel better soon.**

Smeake- **As always thanks man and hope you like this one**

White Tiger- **Will do, thanks for reviewing**

Worker72- **Read to find out, hope you like how it all does play out.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 9: Killer Found**

"Let go of her!" Andrea screamed out as she slammed her fist into Thomas's face sending him tumbling back. Clem ran away behind Andrea as Thomas walked up to her, "I'm going to blow your fucking brains out!" Andrea spat out as she reached for her holster,

"Please don't struggle." Thomas said as he wiped his mouth from a small trickle of blood before grabbing onto Andrea's wrist stopping her ability to aim at him,

"Fuck you psycho!" Andrea shouted out wildly while she struggled against Thomas's grip,

"Such language from such a pretty girl…" Thomas said calmly as he slammed her face with her own pistol before shoving her to the ground. Clem jumped back and watched wide eyed as he tossed her gun away, "We won't be needing this, now let's get started."

Meanwhile outside the prison Rick sat in the center of the courtyard holding his head in his hands. He lifted his head seeing Carly and Kenny, who watched over the children with a stony expression. Nearby Julie helped Ben walk around the yard and Chuck relaxed in a lawn chair. He knew Hershel and his children were inside along with Doug who watched over Lee. Lori came walking up behind him and stopped as she saw him nearly in tears, "Rick?" She asked tentatively as she stepped towards him,

"They're dead because of me Lori." Rick said as he turned back to her with watery eyes, "Kenny's wife is dead, Hershel's daughters are dead, I brought them here. Told them that we'd be safe and now they're dead. Kenny wanted to leave with his family, Hershel wanted to stay on his farm but I convinced them to stay here. They believed in me, they trusted me and I let them down." Rick took a long pause and stared off into the distance before staying, "I killed them."

Lori ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Rick that is bullshit! You know what it's like out there, with winter ending the roamers are moving again. We haven't even heard from Otis or Mark in days! We don't know what's going on out there. You have no way of knowing what could have happened, so stop blaming yourself."

"I-I'm sorry Lori. I'm not all here right now, I haven't been sleeping too well since Chris died. I can barely think straight." Rick said slowly as he sniffed a bit,

"I know Rick, i've seen you. Where did you go yesterday? What did you do?" She asked kneeling down next to him,

Rick stared at the ground for a moment, his face going from emotional to dry, "I went back, dug Shane up and shot him in the head." He said looking her in the eye. Lori quickly stood up looking at him in a mixture of disgust and fear before turning away.

Nearby Chuck lazily sat on his lawn chair almost falling asleep when Ben and Julie came walking by, "Look at him Chuck, he's doing great!" Julie said with a pleased smile as Ben limped forward a few steps,

"I-I don't know about great…" Ben coughed out to her,

Chuck's right eye opened looked Ben over before he shut it again, "It's get's easier, but you gotta keep going. That's the hard part but it get's easier." Chuck murmured to the teens as he went back to trying to nap.

"What's going on over there?" Julie suddenly asked causing Chuck to open his eyes once more,

"Yeah Dale, Axel and Glenn are going to the outer fence. I hope they aren't leaving with that killer still around." Ben said as he slowly leaned forward and held his arm to his chest. Julie walked over to Ben and helped support him very quickly.

"Don't ya worry 'bout that, you just get him moving again." Chuck said as he got to his feet. He headed over to the three men now curious what they were doing. He caught up to them just as they began to walk the perimeter to a large build up of walkers, "Whatcha y'all doing?"

Glenn looked over to Chuck and let out a toothy smile, "Oh hey man! It's the walkers building up at the fence's, we think we've figured out how to handle them safely."

"Handle 'em?" Chuck asked as he scratched his head, "Ain't the fence already handling them?"

Dale looked back to him and shook his head, "If these things keep piling up, it's not impossible for the sheer weight of them to push the fences over. We could have thousands out here. Eventually." Dale looked back to Chuck and said, "Since we're low on bullets we can't just shoot them from this side, so hopefully this will work." Dale slowly walked down the fence, "First we get a corpse, a nice close one. Next we put a knife to its skull, like so." Dale explained as he pulled out his kitchen knife and lined it up through a chain link, "Now the chain links aren't big enough for a machete or anything so we have to make due with our kitchen cutlery. After we are lined up just bang the handle with your hammer…" Dale continued as he drove the knife into a walker's skull, "Then...pull...it..out...agh!" Dale said as he tried to pull the knife out as the walker fell back dead causing his hand to become smashed against the chainlinks and the knife to slip through his hand.

Glenn ran over and grabbed Dale as he stumbled back holding his hand in pain, "Well shit, I mashed my hand up to shit on the fence." Dale grumbled out,

Axel looked over to Chuck and both shared a confused look, "You...uh, couldn't just hold onto the knife and let them slide off. You follow me?" Axel while rubbing the back of his head,

"I don't know if you were watching Axel but I just smashed my hand up and it hurt like a bitch. Also that knife didn't feel like it was gonna fucking budge. I think it's back to the drawing board on this one kids." Dale said as he shook his head angrily,

"I don't know Dale this could work. What if we put a piece of wood in between the handle and the blade. That was the wood would slam against the fence as the walker slid off." Glenn explained with a smile,

"I think y'all are making it too complicated, what if we-" Chuck tried to say only for Dale to overtake him,

"Glenn that sounds smart, let's go take a look for tools in the garage." Dale interrupted before leading Glenn away.

Axel looked back to Chuck and threw his hands up, "I don't see why holding the knife tighter wouldn't work."

Chuck shook his head, "These boys are making a whole mess outta something simple, follow me Axel." Chuck said as he motioned him over, Axel let out a shrug before following him.

Meanwhile Carl and Sophia sat a little distance away from Kenny and Duck talking about them, "I don't really like him anymore, he was nice but now he's kinda scary." Sophia whispered as she looked at Kenny,

"Yeah and Duck is so sad, I know how bad it is to lose a dad but to lose my mom...that must be horrible." Carl said sadly while they watched him sit by his father staring at the ground. After a moment Carl looked back to Sophia and said, "Um Sophia…"

"Huh?" She asked looking back to him,

"I changed my mind, I want to be your boyfriend. I think your pretty and stuff and we can hold hands." He grumbled out a bit embarrassed,

"Really!" Sophia exclaimed with joy as she planted a kiss on his cheek,

"Gah! I said we could hold hands!" Carl said as he wiped his cheek.

Back inside the prison Lee and Doug were slowly walking around the bottom floor of the cell block, "Wow Lee you're making amazing progress, you're already walking pretty normal." Doug said with a grin,

"Yeah...well," Lee said with a little grunt while rolling his head, "I'm sick of being this cellblock already, faster I get moving the faster I can get outside again."

"Can't argue with that." Doug said with a smile.

Just then they both heard a high pitched scream coming deep from the prison, "What the hell? Did you hear that?" Lee asked turning to Doug,

"I-I don't know, what did you hear?" Doug stammered back as his heart rate picked up,

The pair heard another scream, "Okay I heard that one, that's down by the laundry. Who's down there Doug?!"

"Uh, uh, It's um...Andrea! Andrea was grabbing fresh clothes for us!" Doug exclaimed,

Lee moved towards the hallway and quickly looked back to Doug, "Doug who's nearby?"

"Tyreese and Carol were cleaning the gym." He replied quickly and wide eyed,

"You get him, you get him and send him down to help me. Go!" Lee shouted as he ran down towards the laundry, his speed was impeded by his limp and overall stiffness but the adrenaline that was going through veins pushed him past that.

He heard a distinct voice yell out, "Let us go you fuck! Clementine run!" Andrea screamed out. Lee picked up the pace and finally pulled himself through the door into the laundry room. He immediately saw Clementine crying on the floor watching in horror as Thomas sliced his blade along Andrea's cheek, cutting all the was up until her earlobe was sliced clean off. Her eyes went wide and she pushed away from Thomas while holding her ear in fear,

"Hey!" Lee shouted out causing Thomas to look back at him. Thomas' eye's seemed crazed, almost delusional. He scoffed and turned back to the girls, this time grabbing Clementine's arm. "Not happening you sonofabitch!" Lee shouted out as he lunged at Thomas grabbing his jumpsuit.

Thomas let out a wild yell and spun around slashing Lee's left forearm with his knife, "I will not be interrupted!" Thomas screamed at the top of his lungs. Thomas raised his knife and tried to plunge it into Lee's neck, Lee was just able to reach his hand out quick enough to stop the plunge. He took his other hand and quickly punched Thomas in the face sending him stumbling towards the washing machines.

Lee turned to Andrea and shouted, "Andrea, get Clem and go!" Just as he said this Thomas jumped at Lee slamming his back into a dryer. The wind was knocked out of him but quickly moved his right leg behind Thomas tripping him to the ground. Thomas held onto Lee's collar bringing him down with him,

"Lee!" Clementine exclaimed. She ran over to the washers and started to search around quickly as Andrea got to her feet moving past the two struggling men,

"Clementine come on, we have to go!" Andrea shouted as the little girl squeezed behind the machines, "Clementine now!" Andrea shouted out as Lee and Thomas one again fought over the knife.

Clementine finally felt the small grip of Andrea's pistol and pulled it towards her. With the gun now in her hand she crawled her way back out. Thomas continued to scream as he tried to press the knife into Lee's chest. "Lee! Here!" Clementine screamed as she slid the gun over to him. Lee quickly picked the gun up just as Thomas pulled his wrist out of his grip and started to plunge the knife down again. Lee quickly pulled the trigger sending a round through Thomas' shoulder. Thomas let out a pained yell as he finished his attack driving his knife deep into Lee's shoulder blade.

Thomas rolled off of Lee holding his arm that spurted blood out, Andrea took hold of Clementine's hand slowly backing out of the room, "Where are you going slut?" Thomas asked with heavy breaths, "You still need your medicine." He finished as he pulled the knife out of Lee's arm and got to his feet, walking straight towards the pair once again.

As the three ran out of the room Lee let out a slow agonizing breath. The whole room spun around him, he quickly blinked a few times then shook his head. He reached over taking hold of Andrea's pistol before getting back to his feet. He supported himself on the washing machine before stumbling out of the room in pursuit of Thomas.

As this happened Doug was doing just as Lee told him, running to get Tyreese and Carol from the gym. In the gym the pair were working on cleaning it up from the puddles of gunk and blood all over the floors and walls. "This is going to be great once it's all cleaned up, we got an indoor court, weights, workout machines, it's going to be nice." Tyreese said as he mopped the floor quickly,

"What'll be nice is when we get the other cell blocks cleared out, finally spread out and get some privacy in here." Carol said with a little giddy grin,

"I hear you on that, I'm due for some alone time." Tyreese said with a little chuckle,

Carol slowly put down her mop, "Is that so Tyreese, Kenny and Carly are watching Sophia. And that clean part of the floor looks pretty comfy." Carol said as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse,

Tyreese dropped his mop and smirked, "Who am I to deny a woman what she wants." He said as he walked up to her slowly lowering her to the floor.

As he straddled her Carol wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Just be quick this floor is cold."

"You be quick, i'm going to take my time." Tyreese whispered out as he moved his lips closer to hers,

"Yes sir." Carol replied with lust filled eyes before pressing her lips to his.

Just as they shared a passionate kiss Doug burst through the doors, "Guys! We need-Oh! I-Oh my god I am so sorry!" Doug exclaimed as he turned away turning beat red,

As Carol covered herself up Tyreese let out a little sigh and sat up, "What's up Doug?"

"We heard screams." Doug replied turning around to face him,

Tyreese jumped to his feet, "Screams? What screams, who? Where is my daughter?"

"She's outside, it was coming from the laundry room. Andrea was last there, Lee went to find out what was happening but he told me to get you!" Doug exclaimed quickly,

Tyreese looked back to Carol, "You and Doug get yourselves back to the cell block, stay together and stay hidden. Go, now!" He said firmly as he sprinted out of the gym.

Tyreese sprinted through the halls of the prison looking into each room or hallway for Lee or anyone for that matter. As he started to reach the exit of the prison he spotted Lee limping towards the exit, "Lee! Holy hell man are you okay?!" Tyreese exclaimed as he saw the blood dripping from him,

"Thomas, he's after Clem and Andrea." Lee shot back to him as he continued to move forward.

"Come on, let's move." Tyreese said as he took the gun from Lee's hand and slung and his arm around his neck, now mostly dragging Lee along he headed right towards the exit of the prison.

Just then Andrea burst through the door with Clem right next to her, "Help! Help! Someone help us!" She screamed out as they sprinted towards the rest of the group. Everyone jumped to their feet in shock, most unable to even process what was happening right now,

Thomas emerged from the door holding his bloody knife, he wiped his mouth leaving a streak of his own blood across it, "Come back here you whores! Come and get your fucking medicine!" Thomas howled out as he sprinted towards them,

Rick narrowed his eyes and took two steps ready to chase Thomas down yet Kenny tackled Thomas to the ground straddling him fist clenched and wide eyed with fury. Rick pulled out his gun and ran over as Thomas attempted to stab Kenny. Kenny however grabbed his hand twisting it until a audible crack was heard. Thomas yelled out in pain as Kenny took the knife and tossed it away, "It was you! You killed my wife you sick fuck!" Kenny bellowed out as he grabbed his throat with one hand and with the other began cracking his face. "GRAAGH!" Kenny howled out as he continued to punch Thomas merciolusly, "MY WIFE AND TWO INCOCENT GIRLS! YOU KILLED THE MOTHER OF MY FUCKING CHILD!" He continued to shout as he smashed Thomas' face. Rick slowly put his gun away and watched ready and willing to allow Kenny to kill this man. "ADMIT IT, FUCKING SAY THE WORDS!" Kenny screeched out as Carly came running over along with Dale. Dale grabbed Andrea and held her tightly while Clem ran to Lori's arms for protection.

Carly reached out and grabbed Kenny's arms, "Kenny stop! You're killing him!" She exclaimed as he struggled against her,

Rick ran over and pulled Carly off of him to her shock, "No, don't stop him." Rick said coldly as Kenny resumed his assault on Thomas,

"HE DESERVES THIS, EVERY FUCKING BIT!" Kenny screamed out as he made five more punches.

Just then Tyreese and Lee walked out the door, both shocked at the scene. Tyreese let go of Lee and ran over to Kenny quickly pulling him away, "Jesus Kenny what the hell are you doing!" Tyreese exclaimed,

"He killed my wife Tyreese, he killed my wife and Hershel's girls! They did nothing wrong, they were innocent, but he killed them! He killed them!" Kenny shouted as he looked up to him then back to the others, "He killed them." He said quietly, more to himself this time.

Tyreese slowly let go of Kenny who took his right hand into his left, "Kenny, your hand…" Rick said a bit shocked. Kenny looked down seeing about thirty percent of his skin tore off, teeth from Thomas stuck in a few fingers as well as his own bones, which stuck out broken. He curled it slightly and looked around slowly. He saw Julie and Ben leading the kids inside away while the others just stared at him stunned.

Lee limped over and looked down at Thomas' crushed face, "Is he dead?"

"No, not yet." Rick replied coldly,

"What do you mean by that? What are you going to do Rick?" Lori asked with a shocked tone,

"What would you have me do Lori?! Let him go, let him kill someone else out there?! I seem to remember you were horrified and pretty fucking angry when you thought it was Dexter. Is one day all it takes for you to forget the crime?! You're not concerned with this now?! We have to do what's right so that he can never hurt someone again!" Rick shouted back wildly,

"Damn right, he has to pay!" Kenny snarled out,

"So that's how things work now, do as you say? You the fucking king around here? We've got a chance to change things, put a stop to the killing. If we kill him we're no better, hell putting outside the fences is basically a death sentence, at least then we wouldn't have blood on our hands! Or we could lock him up, we're in a fucking prison!" Lori shouted back trying to convince everyone of other options,

"No way, you even try it and I'll kill the fucker myself!" Kenny exclaimed,

"I'm not letting that happen either, I won't allow him to stay here after what he tried to do to me and Clem! He deserves to die for what he did!" Andrea added on,

"We haven't made rules for this situation, we have no direction to go on." Tyreese butted in,

"He's right we need a system. If we are trying to rebuild life here then we need rules. We all have to decide what we do." Carly added on in agreeance,

"You Kill? You Die. That simple." Rick said with an icy tone. Kenny looked at him and nodded firmly,

"That's fine with me." Dale said sternly,

"He was so...nice." Patricia whispered out as she weeped into her hands,

"So that's it?! What you say goes!" Lori screamed in pure resentment,

Rick put his hand to his forehead rubbing it with agitation dripping off him, "Lori i'm trying to do what's right. I was put in charge after Atlanta, i'm a cop I was trained to make decisions. I'm the only one here in a position of authority. I'm making the choice that's best for us in the end. I'm in charge."

"You're my husband not my father you prick!" Lori spat out,

"Lori-" Rick said as he turned to her glaring hardly to her, "Shut the fuck up." Lori shook her head angrily before storming away back into the prison.

Rick watched her leave, "Anyone else got anything to say about this or are we in agreement about capital punishment?"

"You're right, we have to set an example. We do not kill, if you do then you forfeit your life." Lee said with a nod,

"That's our rule, our pledge. You kill you die." Rick said looking at Lee with a respectful nod.

"Then how we doing it." Kenny finally asked,

Rick looked down at Thomas then back to a guard tower, "We're going to hang him." Rick replied stoically.

 **Well that was an amazingly fun chapter to write, I hope you all liked it as I know this was a massive improvement compared to the last one. If you did like it, tell me your thought on your favorite scene or character this chapter. Regardless I will see you all in the next one, seeya!**


	10. Judge, Jury, Executioner

Thedarkpokemaster- **Yes Duck is going through a loss that hits him just as hard if not harder than Kenny but he'll get through it over time but now onto dealing with Thomas. Hope you like it bud.**

Smeake- **Thanks man, as per the usual.**

Guest- **Don't worry in a chapter or so things will start to slow down and relationship building will return and CarLee is a big one.**

The Good The Bad The X-boy- **I loved having Kenny getting to do that to the person who hurt his wife. With him having taken his rage out on the person who killed her and with Duck still around he should stay more leveled.**

White Tiger- **Glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one too.**

Don 77- **Oh that's great glad to have you here for it and hope you like it.**

KevinRock8899- **Well all I can say is things are finally taking a darker turn in this world.**

Worker72- **Yeah Clem did her best, but it just wasn't the best option she had. Regardless it all worked out right? Or well not for Dexter...or Thomas for that matter.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 10: Judge, Jury, Executioner**

"Psst, Dex. Yo, Dex." Andrew whispered from the outside of Dexter's cell, "How you doing man?"

Dexter sat up from his bed with a furrowed brow, "How the hell you think? I'm in here, locked up, I feel like a goddamn prisoner again."

"Is there anything I can do? You just ask and i'll find a way to get it done." Andrew said sincerely,

"Well if you're serious…" Dexter said as he peered through the bars trying to see if anyone was listening, "Look these people here ain't good. They fucking crazy, they locking us up and blaming us for killing them when it's really them." Dexter explained, "If they keep thinking I killed those girls then i'm fucking dead, and if i'm dead how long til they blame you for something? So what I need is for you to get into A block, that's where the armory is. You get us some guns, some suits if you can swing it and we get these fuckers out of here while we still can. Think you can do it?"

Andrew let out an easy smile, "Brother, I can find a way."

Back out in the yard people slowly started to separate, some heading inside other just away from the Thomas. Minutes later the only who remained with Thomas were Tyreese, Glenn, and Chuck. "What should we do with him?" Glenn asked as the two men stared at the crippled Thomas,

"I got an idea, grab his legs." Tyreese replied as he reached down and grabbed his arms.

Both Glenn and Chuck shared a glance before looking back to Tyreese, "Glenn come on, Chuck…look man I know you spent almost a year with this guy so I get it if you don't want to be a part of this."

Chuck glared down at Thomas, his eyes narrowing at the man, "This fucker killed two little ones, got nothing but contempt for 'em. Where we taking him?"

Tyreese let out a nod with a smirk, "To the cafe, time to put the waste with the waste."

Back inside the cell block Carly quickly lead Lee into his cell, "Sit down." She said firmly as she grabbed the first aid kit still sitting next to his bed,

"Carly, i'm fine." Lee said with a low voice,

"Sit." She said with a hard glare, Lee let out a slow nod and moved in front of her on his bed. She put the kit down next to him and moved over to his shoulder to inspect his arm, "Jesus…" She muttered out as she unbuttoned his suit and moved it out of the way,

"It's not as bad as it looks." Lee replied with a little wince as she checked it over a second time,

"Yeah, you just got stabbed, nothing to worry about huh?" She replied sarcastically as she began to clean the wound. Lee took a sharp inhale and his face twisted in some pain, "Sorry, but if you get infected, it won't be good."

"I mean i've been beaten, stabbed, all I need is to be shot or infected and that'd complete the trifecta." He said with a little weak smile,

Carly shook her head clearly annoyed, "You don't deserve this, you've been with us less than a week and it's almost cost you your life." She said as she picked up a needle and thread, "Even after everything that's been done for you some of this people still think you're a monster."

"I didn't save Andrea and Clem for points Carly, people here don't want to trust me, that's fine. I'm alright with it, i'm sure they'll come around soon enough." He replied,

"That's if they don't kill you before then." She muttered back, "You ask me you hold onto Andrea's gun. You may just need it." The two went silent as Carly carefully stitched his shoulder up, as she finished she quickly picked up some gauze and wrapped his arm up. "There, i've done what I can. Probably not as great as Hershel or Doug but you'll survive."

"Thank you." Lee replied sincerely while putting his suit back over his arm,

"Of course." She said with a smile as she closed the first aid kit back up. "Lee you've got to take it easy and be careful. You're body has been going through a lot and I don't know how much more you can take." She said sternly to him,

"Okay, okay, i'll try and stop hunting murders but I can't make any promises." He said with a little smirk while standing up,

"I'm being serious here." She shot back frowning at him,

Lee looked down at her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Alright, I hear you. I'll take it easy."

Carly looked up at him holding a look while, subconsciously, enjoying soft hold he had on her. "Good." She said finally before heading out of the cell quickly trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

As Carly quickly left the area Clementine slowly peeked around the corner into Lee's cell, "Um, Lee…" She peeped out,

Lee slowly rolled his arm before looking over to her, "Huh?" He grunted before spotting the small girl almost hiding, "Clementine? Are you okay sweetie?" He asked looking down at her,

"Yes." She mumbled back while still watching him,

Lee looked at her and raised his brow in confusion, "Okay...did you need something?" He asked while watching her,

"Um, yes." She said again with a nod,

Lee's eyes slowly drifted down and he looked at the girl amused, "Well i'll never know what it is unless you get in here and tell me." He said holding back a chuckle,

"Oh, sorry." She said with a little nervous laugh as she walked in, "I just wanted to say thank you. You saved me and Andrea from that man."

"You don't need to thank me for that," Lee said as he took a seat on his bed, "It's everyone's job to look out for each other." He explained with a little smile,

"Lee, are you a bad man?" She asked as she rubbed her arm nervously,

"What?" Lee asked taken aback,

"My dad always said bad people went to jail but you don't act like a bad man." She explained in a bit of confusion,

"I-i'm not a bad guy, I made some mistakes, did some bad things and I was put here to pay for it." Lee tried to explain,

"So it's like you're grounded?" Clem asked with a little cock of her head,

"Uh, yeah." Lee said with a little nod, "Something like that."

"Oh." Clementine replied as she began to understand, "My mom grounded me for stealing cookies at night, she made me stay in my room for a week with no T.V." She said with a little smile, "And you're in jail because you did something bad but you're not a bad person, right?" She asked him once more,

"Right." Lee replied with a nod,

"Okay, good but that man he was bad and he was in here." Clem said with a frown,

"Yeah, not everyone just makes mistakes. Some of them are bad people and they are put in here to protect other people...it's kinda complicated." Lee said with a little sigh hoping to end this little lesson,

Clementine nodded before turning around to leave his cell, yet she stopped and turned back to him, "Lee...could you do that more. Protect me from the bad people?"

Lee looked over to the little girl and let out a warm smile, "Like I said, it's my job to look out for everyone. That means you too, so you got Clem."

Clem let out a wide smile before leaving his cell and heading back towards Ben and Julie, who had opted to watch over the kids. As Clementine slipped back into the cell she saw Ben and Billy sitting on the bed with Ben and Julie, while Duck sat against the far wall staring at the floor and Carl hugged Sophia as the two cried in fear. Clementine slowly stepped to the side and stared at the floor unsure what she should be doing, yet seconds later Lori came into the room, "Ben, Julie, thank you for getting the kids out of there." She said quickly before walking towards Carl, "Carl! Are you okay, baby?"

"Is Kenny crazy?!" Carl exclaimed as he held Sophia tightly,

"Is he going to kill us?!" Sophia asked as she trembled wildly,

"No Carl-No! Come here." Lori said as she brought Carl into a comforting hug,

"He just attacked that man, he wouldn't stop hitting him and dad didn't stop him! Why did he do that?" Carl asked Lori through his tears,

Lori pulled back and looked Carl in the eye, "They had a reason, Carl. That man kill Katjaa and Hershel's girls, he was trying to kill Andrea and Clem too. He was a bad man." Lori explained with a firm tone,

Carl's breathing slowed as he wiped his eyes, "Bad like Shane?"

Lori looked at him a little shocked but slowly nodded, "Yeah...a lot like Shane." She said a bit weakly,

"Only…" Carl started to say as he lowered his head, "I killed Shane before he killed anyone."

Lori looked at her son, he face sunk in, "Yeah but-but you-but you did the right thing." She forced herself to say,

"So did I." A voice said from the cell door,

Just below them on the first floor Doug lead Kenny into his cell and pulled him a over a chair, "Here, we need to look at you hand." Doug said to him as he grabbed his bag and pulled out the first aid kit,

"Fine, but make this quick. I need to go and talk to my boy." Kenny said gruffly to him,

Doug pulled out a bottle of peroxide and gauze before turning back to Kenny. Kenny slowly moved his other hand off of his left hand and stuck it out to Doug, Doug looked down at the hand and quickly diverted his gaze doing his best not to throw up from the sight. "K-Kenny, I don't know if I can do anything about this actually. Your hand...it's destroyed."

"Yeah Doug, I noticed that. Just clean the fucking thing and wrap it up for me." Kenny retorted,

Doug took a deep breath and nodded a few times, "Okay, okay, I can do that." He said reassuring himself as he reached over to the first aid kit and took out some tweezers. He carefully pulled out Thomas's teeth that stuck in Kenny's hand. Doug was unable to bring himself to set any of Kenny's fingers so next he pour the peroxide liberally on his hand. Kenny sucked in a sharp breath a gritted his teeth as the peroxide bubbled and cleaned his wound. As the burning sensation wore off, he took to deep breaths while Doug began to wrap his hand up. "Kenny, I don't know if you'll ever be able to use this again."

"It don't matter." Kenny replied lowly as looked down at his bandaged hand, "I don't regret what I did." Doug looked up at him nervously before looking away unsure what to say to that, "Thanks Doug." Kenny said dryly to him as he got up and walked out of the cell.

Back upstairs Rick stood in the doorway looking at both Carl and Lori, "You guys think we could have a minute here." Rick said with a quick look to Ben and Julie,

"Uh, yeah. Come on kids, let's give the Grimes family some privacy." Julie said as she and Ben lead the kids out of the cell,

As they turned the corner Rick walked over and sat down on the bed, "Listen, I'm not making these decisions lightly Lori. I'm thinking everything through, I know things got heated out there and I may not have seemed rational, but I **was**." He said sternly, "I am an officer of the law, I may not have anyone to answer to anymore but these people look to me to keep them safe. I need to do everything in my power to do that. Where I see justice, you see murder but I need you to back me up more than ever. I need you to see my side of things."

Lori glared at him weakly before saying, "I...I don't know what I see anymore Rick." She let out a slow sigh, "I don't know if it's because of exhaustion or pregnancy but I can barely think straight. I see myself overreacting, letting things get to me, jumping to conclusions. I know i'm doing it and I can't stop myself. I've never had this much stress in my life, I guess it's getting to me." She slowly turned to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry Rick, I really am. I know he's a killer, no doubt about it. I would've shot Dexter myself the day I thought he had done it, I would've shot any of the prisoners that day if I found out they did it. We can't leave him in here, and letting him go could be worse." She took a slow breath and he face hardened, "We **have** to kill him."

"He's not dead?" Carl asked in some confusion,

"Not yet. But to protect the others he has to die, do you understand that Carl?" Rick asked him with a firm look,

"Yeah, he's bad like Shane. He could kill us." Carl replied blankly,

"He won't son, I promise." Rick said to him sincerely.

As Rick finished his conversation with his family Kenny spotted Duck walking along with Clem on the second floor, "Duck, Ken c'mere! We need to talk." He called out to him causing him to stop. Kenny quickly jogged up the stairs and reached him within seconds, he knelt down and put his good hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yes." Duck replied with a hollow voice,

Kenny diverted his eyes and let out a slow sigh, searching for the right words, "Listen, what I did out there. You understand why I did it right?"

"He killed mom, and you want to kill him now." Duck replied as he stared at his father blankly,

"No it's-I mean, you not wrong but you ain't right either." Kenny replied as he pursed his lips, "I want him dead, but what I did and what we're going to do is for the best. Is someone kills another person they gotta die, it's no different from the walkers, they are animals, monsters, they ain't even human." He spit out, "You get me?"

"I do, killers deserve to die." Duck repeated his father's words back to him, "Dad…" He said as he hung his head,

"What is it?" Kenny asked as he looked at him sincerely,

"Is it...is it bad that I want him to die?" Duck asked his eyes welling up a bit,

"No." Kenny said very coldly, "Ain't a damn thing with wanting that fucker dead." He said holding Duck's gaze. "And he's gonna be dead real quick, me and Rick are gonna deal with that right now." Kenny gave Duck a little pat on his shoulder before standing up, "Now you go on, stay with Ben and Julie. I'll get you once this all over." Duck let out a slow nod before turning away and walking towards Julie's cell.

In the meantime Dale had met with Doug and took the first aid kit from him, he quickly found Andrea and brought her right into their cell, "Alright, you sit right there and let me take a look at you." Dale said to her as he popped open the kit, "Hershel would probably be better at this than me but he's in no shape to help anyone after this day."

"I'm not in a good mood either. That fucker tried to kill me. Jesus! This fucking hurts!" Andrea exclaimed as she held her sliced cheek,

Dale ignored her little outburst and put his hand on her chin turning it, "Keep your head forward, I need to see if it's still bleeding." He said as he moved her hand away, after a moment he clicked his tongue, "No, most of it's fine. This will mostly be clean up."

"Did he cut my ear? Please tell me he didn't cut my ear. It felt like he did but I didn't get a chance to check yet." Andrea asked quickly as Dale slowly ran a swab over her wound disinfecting it,

"You're lobe is gone, but you'll still be able to hear." Dale replied plainly,

"I couldn't care less about hearing. I just don't want to look like a fucking freak!" Andrea exclaimed while Dale began to put small stitch bandages that would hold her wound together.

"You got nothing to worry about. Clean you up, give it a little time and you'll be looking as pretty as ever." Dale said with a warm smile to her, Andrea gave him a little eye before she smirked to him.

Meanwhile Rick exited his cell and started to walk down the stairs, he had two things he had to do before he could finally deal with Thomas. First was the least pressing matter, cutting Dexter loose. Kenny spotted Rick from the second floor and slowly headed over to follow him, as Rick reached Dexter's cell he grabbed the cell block keys and began to unlock his cell to Dexter's surprise, "You're off the hook, it wasn't you." Rick said with a monotone voice,

Dexter got up from his bunk as Rick pulled the door open and eyed the man for a moment before frowning, "That all you gonna say?"

Rick narrowed his eyes, "That's it." He replied icily, "You going to start trouble?"

"You still got the guns?" Dexter asked with a little cock of his head,

Kenny who had reached the cell quickly interjected, "Every last fucking one, and after the day we've had the last thing we want to do is use them."

"That so? Good news I guess." Dexter replied as he slowly moved past the men, "Who was it? The killer I mean. Tyresse? That's his name right? After what he did to that kid, seemed crazy enough."

"No, one yours. Thomas, that 'tax evader' or so you said." Rick shot back with a hard glare,

"Hmph." Dexter grunted to him as he began to walk away, "Never knew what he was in for, knew it wasn't tax evasion. Never did trust him. Don't trust a lot of people now."

"Motherfucker." Kenny growled out while taking a step forward, Rick quickly moved his hand out stopping him, "He knew, he had to."

"Later. We have something more important to deal with." Rick replied firmly. Kenny took a slow sigh and nodded to him.

The pair started to walk forward yet Rick began to walk up the flight of stairs once again, "Wait, where the hell we going?"

"There's someone else who needs to know we caught the man who ruined his life." Rick retorted before continuing to walk up the stairs.

Kenny however stopped, his heart started to beat a little more rapidly and he let out a low sigh. Hershel, he forgot all about him. He had been keeping his distance ever since he showed up in the prison, he couldn't bring himself to face the man after how he cowardly ran away when his son was in desperate need of help. Even now, when faced with simply being in the same room with the man his mind paralyzed him. Kenny lowered his head and his face tightened in anger, no. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing justice brought to the man who killed Katjaa, surely not him.

As Kenny and Rick both made their way to Hershel's cell, Hershel sat with his last two children Billy and Maggie. Within a month he had gone from having seven children to only two, his heart was broken and his sanity was all but gone. Hours the three Greene's had sat on that bed, Maggie laying her head on her father's lap, weeping. Billy sitting next to Hershel crying for the death of his baby sisters and Hershel, who stared into the distance with barely any emotion showing, just in utter shock.

It was only now that Hershel was able speak up, yet he spoke to neither of his children. Rather he whispered, barely audible, to his two girls, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Billy jumped to his feet, his face twisted in anger, "Shut up dad! Just shut the fuck up! It's you're fault! You brought us here, you said we'd be safe and now they're dead! You got them killed!" Billy screamed out, searching wildly for someone to blame, for some reason why this would happen,

Suddenly Hershel's eyes flared up and he jumped to his feet in an instant and smacked Billy sharply across the face, "Watch your tongue boy!" He bellowed out sending Billy stumbling back while Maggie watched in fear. Hershel walked up to Billy grabbing his collar and pulling right to his face, "I lose two more daughters and I have to put up with this! I raised you better! Bible says, 'Honor thy mother and father' you gonna get into heaven telling me I killed my daughters!? Telling me, doing what I can to make our lives better is killing us!?" He spat out as he shoved Billy to the floor, "You want to go to hell son!?"

Billy cowered on the floor, he did his best to shield himself as Hershel began to punch him, "No! Ack-No! Dad stop hitting me! Dad stop hitting me!" Billy pleaded out,

Hershel slowly took a step back breathing heavily, "Don't talk back to me again." He hissed out.

"Hershel?" Rick asked from the cell block, both he and Kenny looking at him in some worry as they arrived right at the end of that event,

Hershel lowered his hands and looked over to the two men, "We found him." Kenny said firmly,

"Show me." Hershel said as he walked towards them,

"It's this way." Rick said as he turned, giving a final glance to both Maggie and Billy, who had just gotten to his feet. Billy slowly rubbed his head before shuffling out of his cell following the three men.

As they walked, Rick spotted Chuck who had just entered the cell block. The man walked over to Rick and explained they had taken Thomas from the yard to the cafe. As this happened Hershel glanced back to Kenny who had kept his distance from the group, and kept his eyes on the floor. "Kenny." Hershel said relatively soft, "You don't have to do that. I hold no animosity towards you." Kenny quickly looked over to the man in shock, "I've had time and other losses since Shawn. The dead, the living, they've killed my children. You...you saved your son, you didn't kill Shawn." He said as he turned to face him,

Kenny lowered his head and licked his lips before shaking his head, "No...I-I could've saved him, I could have done something. I ran, I let that happen to you. I put your son in the ground."

"The bible teaches us forgiveness." Hershel said firmly, "I forgive you for that day, now you have to forgive yourself." Kenny looked at the man, holding his eye for a moment before nodding slowly. "Kenny." Hershel said as he began to look away, causing him to quickly snap back to him, "I am truly, sorry for your loss." Kenny gave him a thankful nod, Hershel then turned forward as Rick started to lead the group forward once again.

As they left the cell block Doug and Carly watched from the far side of the cell block, Carly suddenly turned to her and sighed, "So you think things are going to die down soon?"

"Haven't they? I mean at least we don't have the dead lurking around every corner." Doug said with a little shrug,

"True, but do you really feel any safer? Rick bounces back and forth from sickening optimism to complete enragement. Meanwhile you have Kenny, beating people halfway to death everyday and Lori locking up innocent people while threatening their lives. The death toll sure hasn't slowed down." Carly replied with a clear irritation in her voice,

Doug let out a nod, "I mean we are secure here but for how long?" He asked causing her to turn towards him in some surprise, "This place is a big target, what would happen if someone bigger and organized showed up and wanted to take it. Dale hold told me that he figured there must be a group of people out there just waiting in a store, eating canned food a playing cards. He thought that there must be a group that doesn't deal with this many problems on the daily." Doug explained a bit absentminded,

"Wait, are you saying Dale wants to leave and find a new group?" Carly asked in some shock,

"No, well I don't know really but I could see the appeal. I mean a small group could live off the land easier, have less loses when things do go wrong. Yet with all the roamers out there, it'd be pretty dangerous." Doug explained as he thought it over,

"Working all the angles, eh Doug?" Carly said with a little smirk,

"Of course." Doug replied with a toothy smile.

In the meantime, Rick and the others entered the cafe and looked around for Tyreese and Glenn, Chuck had told Rick they had Thomas under watch. As they made their way into the pantry they spotted the two, both with a smirk and leaned up by the freezer, "Guys, where the fuck is he?!" Kenny exclaimed as he walked towards them,

Glenn grinned as he crossed his arms, "Put the waste with the waste. We figured, his wait should be as unpleasant as possible."

"Just getting him in there was killing me, if Kenny didn't break his nose too bad he's probably having a real shit time right about now." Tyreese said with a little snort,

Rick narrowed his eyes, "There's no ventilation in there! He could suffocate before we even get to hang him!" Rick exclaimed to the pair,

"That's too good for that piece of shit." Kenny added on coldly,

"Shit, didn't think of that. I just liked the thought of him wallowing in his own shit." Tyreese said as he pulled open the door to the freezer,

As Tyreese and Glenn pulled him out of the freezer, Rick and Kenny quickly began to close the door of the freezer. "Take him to a cell, lock him up. That'll give us time to gather what we need, we'll toss him from a guard tower. That'll handle him." Rick said to them,

Hershel walked over and knelt down to Thomas, "I will let the lord be your judge. I want you to know, that I forgive you." He said to everyone's surprise,

"Hershel," Rick said with a little pause, "we're still going to hang him."

"I know." Hershel said as he stood back up and turned towards him, "I want to watch."

Minutes later Tyreese and Glenn had Thomas shoved into a second floor cell, as Tyreese locked up the door Glenn started to walk away, "I'm gonna go check on Maggie, you cool?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on Carol and Julie anyway. Want to see how they're holding up." Tyreese replied as he walked away from the cell. Yet both of the men seemed to miss Patricia who stood by the stairs watching them quietly, waiting patiently for them to leave the cell unguarded.

As Glenn slowly walked down the walkway and into Maggie's cell he spoke up softly to her, "Hey Mags, um, how are you holding up?"

Maggie looked up to him, her eyes void of almost any emotion, "I don't think i'm going to love you anymore." She said causing Glenn to look at her in a mixture of shock and hurt, "What's the point? You'll just die like everyone else." She said with a small shrug before looking away from him.

Back at Thomas's cell Patricia slowly snuck up to the door and with a set of stolen keys quietly unlocked his cell. Thomas, lifted his head from the floor and glared at the woman hardly, "Come on." Patricia whispered to him as she moved towards him, "I've got to get you out of here. I can't let them just kill you. I won't." Patricia knelt down and put his arm around her neck, "Stand up, we have to do this now. Before they get back." As she helped him out of the cell she spoke in his defence, "You're not evil, you're crazy. You don't just kill crazy people, it's wrong."

Suddenly Thomas's hand clamped around Patricia's neck with a new found strength. She looked at him in horror as he sputtered out unintelligible words while forcing her to the ground. She tried to struggle out of his grasp yet her wouldn't budge. She quickly shot her hand out and dug her nails into his face digging three deep marks down his face. Thomas howled in pain as he jumped off her, clutching his face once more. "Why!?" Patricia yelled as she killed him away, "Why did you have to do that? I was going to help you!" Thomas leaning against the cell door for support looked at her and muffled some more words, the last being very clear, 'whore'.

Lee came limping up the stairs with his pistol drawn and quickly aimed at the man, Tyreese to came running over quickly aiming his gun to Thomas's head, "Take one step and I'll blow you deranged brains out!" Lee shouted as he cocked his pistol,

"Do not test me!" Tyreese added on.

Thomas took a step forward facing them men, then suddenly three rounds were put in his chest. Lee and Tyreese looked at him in shock, neither being the shooter. They looked around and right next to Tyreese stood Duck holding a pistol. As Thomas fell to his knees, Duck took a quick step forward and fired the rest of the clip into him wildly, hitting his upper chest and head. The men slowly lowered their guns staring at the boy in shock as Rick and the others came sprinting up the stairs to them, "Jesus H. Christ." Kenny whispered out as he saw his son.

As everyone stood unsure of what to do Kenny slowly walked towards him, pushing past Tyreese and Lee, "Son, son give me the gun." He said softly yet Duck continued to hold the gun at Thomas's dead body. His hands began to tremble as tears started to pour down his face, "It's alright, it's alright, just give me the gun Ken." Kenny whispered out as he reached him. Duck turned back to his father just as Kenny put his hand on the top of his gun and took it from his limp hands. Duck burst into tears and jumped into his father's arms, Kenny quickly handed the gun to Tyreese and wrapped his arms around his son carrying him away back towards their cell silently.

An hour past as everyone came to terms with what happened, there was also the discussion on what to do with Thomas's body. Burying it was out of the question, and Hershel had a thought that he felt he needed to take. With his loss and without the justice he was promised Rick agreed that whatever he wanted to do with the body is what they'd do. Minutes later, Rick, Hershel, Billy, Tyreese and Lee all carried Thomas to the front gates of the prison. Rick and Tyreese held onto him while Lee, Hershel and Billy pulled open the gate for them. The men with a great heave tossed the body as far as they could before pulling the gate closed once more.

The walkers outside, smelling the fresh scent of blood quickly crowded around Thomas's body. "This...I don't need to see." Rick said in some disgust as he, Lee and Tyreese walked away. Hershel and Billy stood, watching as the walkers began to tear Thomas's body apart. Gnarled hands plunged into his body, ripping out intestines and organs. Blood, and spinal flood flowed out onto the ground as the walkers soon ripped his limbs from his torso. Billy unable to watch anymore turned away. Hershel kept a sharp eye on the whole even, unmoving, not blink yet finally after moment a single tear flowed from his eye and down his cheek.

As Rick and the others reached the yard once more, Lori and most of the others came outside. "Is it over? Is it safe for us to come out?" She asked while holding onto Carl's hand,

"Yeah, just don't let them near the front gate." Rick said with a quick glance back towards Hershel and Billy,

"Of course." Lori said with a nod as she let go of Carl's hand. She slowly moved towards Rick and in a low whisper asked, "So he's just...watching?"

"It was his idea, I think it's some form of closure. I'd prefer just not to think about it." Rick admitted,

Just then Kenny came walked out the door, his eyes red and puffy. He wiped his face and gave a large sniff before walking right over to Lee. "Lee, right?" He asked causing Lee to turn back to him,

"Kenny." Lee replied with a little nod, he looked at the man unsure what he was looking for,

"I need to apologize for what I did to you." Kenny said hardly,

Lee sighed and shook his head, "No man, it's-"

"No." He said firmly, "Lee I almost beat you to death. If Chuck and Axel didn't stop me, you'd be dead right now and I'd have the blood of an innocent man on my hands. I had no fucking right to do that to you."

"Kenny, you just lost your wife." Lee said in his defense,

"I know." Kenny said as he lowered his face, "I know." He said pausing to compose himself, "I don't expect you to just forgive me, but just know I'm sorry alright?"

"I do forgive you man, I know what it's like to just react. You aren't in control-you aren't you. So don't worry, you and I are good." Lee said with a firm reassurance. Kenny's face lightened up a bit and he gave a very small smile. After a moment of silence Lee moved his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, "How's your son, man?"

"Sleeping." Kenny replied with a sigh, "After everything and all the crying he just passed out. Honestly, I take that as a blessing. I don't know what the fuck to say." Kenny admitted, "Just hope he sleeps long enough for me to figure that out."

Lee nodded to him, "What about that woman...you know the girl who tried to free Thomas?"

"Patricia? No one's seen her since everything went down. I honestly ain't got a fucking clue what Rick's gonna do about that. Ain't like we are gonna beat her or lock her up, we aren't animals. Maybe we'll just have to talk with her." Kenny replied with some indifference,

"No need, she's with us." Dexter's voice said as he rounded the corner of the cellblock. Everyone turned in shock only to see Dexter, Andrew and Patricia each armed to the teeth. "You ain't going to be talking to nobody. Or bossing anyone around, big man. Not after we're done with you." He said menacingly as he pumped his shotgun,

"Jesus what are you doing!?" Lori exclaimed as she jumped in front of Carl,

"Where the fuck did you get the guns?!" Rick asked as he reached for his side arm,

"Dex!? What the fuck man, why are you doing this?!" Lee asked wide eyed as Andrew aimed to Rick forcing him to drop his gun.

"Because he's a demented piece of shit." Kenny said with a cold glare towards him.

Dexter took a step forward towards Kenny, "You best keep your old racist ass quiet or I swear I will blow your brains all over the ground, bitch." Dexter spat out. Dexter pressed his shotgun to Kenny's temple and turned to Rick, "I'll make this real simple farm boy. We were here first and you wore out your welcome real quick. Get the fuck outta my house."

 **Okay here we are, chapter ten! Just moving right along in this crossover, and I am loving it! Hope you are all too, this chapter was wild, everyone had something to do or say this time around which is nice. I also hope you all like Duck shooting down Thomas and of course the set up for Dexter's revolt next chapter. After that things should settle down for awhile but we have more characters next chapter coming in and all that fun stuff. So anyway leave me a review, let me know how I did and what you favorite part of the chapter was! See you all in the next one!**


	11. Revolt

Thedarkpokemaster- **Yeah so far in the story all the young people have had to take control of the hardest decisions. I mean Julie has to kill her crazy Ex, Carl kills Shane and Duck kills Thomas. Luckily things are calming down after this chapter, at least for a moment.**

The White Tiger- **Thanks bud, glad you are liking it and hope you like this chapter.**

Worker72- **Moving on is tough but it will happen, Hershel is getting his closure as is Kenny and Duck. Of course with what Duck did, Kenny and him have some talking to do. But first, time to deal with Dexter and Andrew.**

Smeake- **Thanks as always buddy.**

Don77- **Duck made his choice, but it's a heavy burden to bear for a kid. And obviously it will only get darker from here.**

Kevinrock8899- **Oh yeah, The Governor...got a little bit to go before him but he's on the way, unfortunately for the group.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 11: Revolt**

Otis, armed with his coach gun, walked up the few steps onto the porch at Hershel's farm. Mark was slowly walking around the area, scanning the area with his rifle, in case any walker herds were moving towards them. With spring now here and the snow gone, walkers had started to unfreeze and move around once more. Mark heard the man's heavy steps and turned towards him, "What's up man?"

"It's fuckin over," Otis replied while shaking his head, "One of those fuckers got into the pen again, the cows are gone."

"All of them?!" Mark exclaimed, Otis let out a irritated nod. "Goddamnit! How did I miss that, that was our only fucking job, just keep the cattle alive."

"I know, but no use in moaning over it." Otis replied as he walked down the steps, "Since the cattle are gone i'm gonna hook the horses up to the wagon. We can load up what we need and go down to the prison with the others."

"But Rick told us to stay here." Mark replied as little half heartedly,

"What's the fucking point? All we got is four horses left, they can easily find room for them. Besides, i'm sick of this place. It ain't safe no more." Otis shot back with a little grumble,

Mark let out a low sigh, "Yeah you're right, they'll understand when we show up." Mark finally agreed, "I'll start packing up inside." Otis let out a nod and headed to the barn to prepare the stage coach.

The two men made quick work of packing up, they stuffed the back with any remaining food, ammo and tools before hooking up the horses. An hour later, they were confident that they weren't forgetting anything and got onto the wagon, leaving the farm behind. Mark, sat next to Otis with a map helping direct him to the prison, but even with the map the trip was going to take them some time.

A few hours later, less than half a mile from the prison, two women slowly emerged from a stretch of forest. One, a shorter blonde woman, wore a simple orange hoodie and a medical mask. On her back rested a yellow climbers pick, that still had small flecks of dried blood on it. The other woman, an athletic african american woman with long dreadlocks, had herself covered under a cloak. On her back rested a long katana sword but what was more apparent was the long chains she held that lead to two walkers, each missing their arms and jaws. They wore thick metal collars and were pulled along like dogs.

The two took a moment and scanned the area, around them walkers wandered, ignoring them completely. "Nearest town is another ten miles." The blonde woman said with a sigh,

"We'll need to move quicker if we are gonna make it before nightfall." The other replied dryly,

The blonde woman let out a low sigh, "I'm getting sick of this shit, we need to find a somewhere safe. This ducking into buildings for the night is killing me."

"Relax, we'll figure something out soon enough." The black woman quickly shot back. Suddenly two shots rang out causing the woman to abruptly turn. Down the road they spotted Mark and Otis riding on the stage coach, Mark held his rifle with on hand while he kicked another walker off the side of the stage coach.

"Otis, what the fuck are you doing!" Mark shouted out in anger,

"It weren't my fault! These fuckers are everywhere!" Otis shouted back as he pulled the reigns on the horses, directing them back towards the center of the road,

Mark held onto the seat as the wagon jumped up and down, over the bodies of a few walkers, "Fuck," Mark said as the wagon smoothed out, "We need to move, these things could crowd up on us."

"Got it Mark, just keep 'em back if ya can." Otis replied before snapping the reins causing the horses to gallop down the road once more,

Both the women listened to this exchange and watched as they both rode off down the road. "Well, i'll be the first to say that looks promising." The blonde woman said lightheartedly, "So i'm following, you coming?"

"Yeah," The other woman replied simply, "Hopefully they aren't too far away from their place. We won't be able to keep up with them for long." Suddenly they heard a groan from a walker that seemed to finally notice them. The blonde woman's eyes narrowed and she quickly dropped, spinning around and sweeping out it's legs with hers. The other woman simply walked over and pulled her sword out, quickly ending the walker's life. With that the two women, turned and began to follow the road, as well as Mark and Otis.

Back at the prison, Kenny kept his eyes locked on Dexter in pure contempt as Dexter's finger seemed to twitch slightly on the shotgun's trigger. Suddenly Patricia ran over and pulled Dexter's shotgun down, so it was now aimed at the ground, "No! You said you wouldn't kill them, just make them leave!"

"That's up to them, now get your hands off me." Dexter growled back as he shoved Patricia away from him,

"Lori get the kids inside, we need to talk some sense into Dexter here." Rick quickly said while keeping his hands raised,

"Nobody fucking moves unless it's towards the front fucking gate!" Dexter quickly boomed out,

"Dexter, what the fuck are you doing man! Put the fucking gun down!" Lee quickly commanded,

"Shut the fuck up Lee." Dexter shot back while he turned his gun to Lori and Carl, "If they don't stop moving, they are fucking dead!"

"Dexter, enough. Stop threatening these people, we aren't kicking anyone out!" Lee exclaimed as he took a step towards him,

Andrew quickly aimed his pistol at Lee's chest, "No you're right, you're not kicking anyone out, cause you ain't with us Lee." Dexter growled out, "I want you gone too, I couldn't stand you in the cafeteria and I can't stand you now. So, let me give you your choices one more time. Do what I say or get shot."

"We aren't leaving, so you better put that shit down while you still can. All of you." Kenny said with an eerily calm voice,

Dexter let out a scoff, "I don't think you fucking people get it. Get back into your shitty fucking RV's and fuck off! We got a good thing going here and I ain't about to let a group of crazy redneck fuck, screw this up!" Dexter looked back to Rick and put the barrel to his chest, "I better see some forward motions towards the front gate or i'll start shooting."

"Jesus fucking Christ son, what in the hell are you doing?" Chuck asked as he, along with Axel and Tyreese approached the group,

"Listen old man, you can pick a side. You are either with us or with them, but if you're with them then you'll fucking leave with them." Andrew quickly replied, his hand trembling slightly,

"You ain't gotta do this guys." Axel quickly said, trying to plead with them, "It ain't gotta go down this way. These people are good people, you can't fault them for their mistake. They locked you up cause you were a likely suspect at the time, that's all. They just wanted to protect themselves. Please don't do this."

"You listen to him son, this can go two ways. Neither good for you." Chuck added on,

"Huh," Dexter scoffed while shaking his head, "You know what both of you, get the fuck out of here. You siding with them, you leave with them. You follow me?" Dexter continued while glaring at Axel in particular,

Kenny moved his hand slightly and tapped Rick's arm. He looked over to him, Kenny simply motioned his head behind Dexter. Rick let out a short sigh, "Where did you get the guns?"

Dexter narrowed his eyes and looked back to Rick, "What do you care? I got them, it what matters." He replied while leaning his face towards Rick,

"Where did you get the fucking guns!" Kenny shouted out sharply,

"The armory! Bet you didn't know about that, it was off my little tour. It was in A-block." Dexter replied with a smug smile,

"Heh, fucking figures." Kenny scoffed while shaking his head, His gaze now past Dexter, firmly locked behind him.

"The fuck you talking about-Mother fucker!" Dexter replied as he slowly turned his head only to see a horde of walkers flowing out of an open door to A block. Dexter, Andrew and Patricia froze, unsure of what to even do in the situation.

Rick however quickly turned to Lori, "Lori, Carol, Doug, get the kids inside! Lock the doors, send out Andrea and Carly, Glenn too if you can!"

Kenny quickly knelt down and picked up his and Rick's side arms, tossing the latter to Rick, "Everyone pick your shots fucking carefully! We ain't gotta ammo to spare!" Kenny exclaimed,

"I said no one fucking moves!" Dexter finally shouted out while aiming his shotgun to Kenny,

"What you gonna shoot us or the roamers trying to kill you?" Rick shot back, not concerned by Dexter anymore,

"Pick a fucking side, dumbass." Kenny added on as he raised his pistol to the horde and began to fire. Lee quickly reached for his side arm and took a shot at the incoming horde as well, followed right behind by Tyreese.

Just nearby Doug took a deep breath and reached out for Lori's arm, "Make sure you get Carly and Andrea out here, I have to help." Doug said as firm as he could, still his voice came off rather shaky,

"Okay," Lori said with a quick nod, "Please, be careful Doug!" She added on before sprinting inside as Doug turned around,

Axel ran over to Andrew as he and Chuck were unarmed, "Andrew toss us a fucking bone here! We ain't gonna shoot these things with our dicks!" Andrew paused, internally fighting with himself but he broke immediately as he saw the herd of dead still filling out. He reached into both his pockets, tossing both Axel and Chuck a gun.

Hershel and Billy both ran up to Rick, while pulling out their pistols as well, "Hershel, are you sure you two are ready for this?"

"We need this Rick." Hershel replied a little coldly as he took a shot into the horde,

Just then, Dale, Glenn, Andrea and Carly all ran out from inside the prison. Each of them armed but confused, "Of fucking hell, what's happening out here?!" Carly exclaimed,

"Talk later, shoot now!' Lee replied immediately. The others agreed with this statement and quickly took up positions firing into the horde. At this point even Dexter turned his attention to the immediate danger of the walkers and began to fire. As the group continued to fire wildly, they began to slowly back up and spread out. Despite the quick kills, the walkers continued to flow out, and soon the might overwhelm the group.

Just outside the prison Otis and Mark approached, "Jesus look at all of 'em." Otis said a bit frightened as he saw all the walkers at the prison fences,

"Wait, wait, do you hear that?" Mark said causing Otis to stop and listen. Both of them instantly heard the eruption of gunfire just past the fences. "What the hell is going on?" Mark said quickly standing up trying to see into the prison,

"Jesus! What the fuck are they doing?!" Otis exclaimed while jumping from the wagon, taking a shovel with him,

"Otis, no wait-" Mark tried to say only to see the man run towards the fence, clipping a Walker's head with his shovel, "God dammit." Mark whispered out before jumping from the wagon and following him, rifle in hand.

Otis ran up to the fence and while leaning his back against it, pulled out his pistol. "Y'all, It's me and Mark! Let us in!" He shouted out. Mark ran up and shoved down a few walkers as Otis turned around, "Y'all! Oh fuck." He said shocked seeing them fighting a horde of walkers inside,

"What?! Can you get their attention?!" Mark shouted back as he slammed the butt of his rifle into the face of another walker, "Oh fuck!" Mark exclaimed as he saw the group of walkers slowly surrounding them both.

"What do we do?!" Otis exclaimed while take a quick shot at a walker, "What the fuck do we do now?!"

"We gotta-we gotta get to the wagon!" Mark shouted back while take a few quick shots. Otis jammed his shovel into a head of a walker, causing it to get stuck. Yet that walker knocked a few others down, opening a path for them.

"Mark, come on!" Otis exclaimed as he ran forward, taking yet another shot. The two men pushed forward, firing wildly into the group of the dead. Soon they both heard the clicks of their empty guns. Otis in a panic tried to run only to trip over one of the many dead. While two other walkers grabbed onto Mark forcing him up against the fence. "Oh fuck." Otis whispered out as cowered in fear. The two men, waited for the dead to feed on them both.

Suddenly a sword pierced the skull of the walker looming over Otis, at the same time a pick swung under the jaw of one of the walkers grabbing at Mark. Before he could blink, the pick pulled out of that walker and swung around into the back of the other walkers skull. "C'mon glasses, get your ass in gear!" The young woman shouted before quickly turning around, kicking a walker in the face swiftly.

Mark looked at the two women in shock, as Otis quickly got to his feet, "Get to your wagon, we'll handle this." The black woman said calmly while reading her sword once more. Mark and Otis nodded and quickly took off running. As the men quickly returned to the wagon, the two women began to stab and slice their way through the horde. Yet far too quickly, they hit a problem, "Damn." She grunted out as her sword remained stuck in the skull of a walker she killed, "Damn!" She exclaimed as the dead walker fell, causing her sword to fall from her grasp.

"Huh?" The other woman quickly asked, looking back. This caused a walker the chance to reach out and grab onto her arm. She quickly kicked the walkers knee, dropping it to the ground, yet she had to jump away forcing her to leave her pick in the head of a walker she had just killed. The two women back up away from the walkers and sighed, "Well…" She said while glancing back only to see Otis's shovel, "You want it?" She asked with a smirk.

Back inside the prison, Rick shouted out to his group, "Everyone you've got to back up! Spread out, we can't let them surround us!" Everyone, quickly listened to him backing up, all but Dexter and Andrew who stood their ground firmly.

As the walkers continued to push forward, some walked past both Andrew and Dexter, of course this meant it wasn't long before one truly noticed the easy meal. As one stopped and turned back to go after Dexter, Rick quickly raised his gun and put a round through its head. Dexter felt a speckle of blood and brain matter on his back and neck, causing him to turn around. He saw the walker fall and Rick still holding his gun up, he let out a scoff, "Don't change anything. Smarter man woulda let it get me." Dexter replied as he returned to firing at the dead.

Rick narrowed his eyes as the man, staring at him intently. The others continued to fire at the dead while Rick thought things over in his head for a moment. "That's it y'all, we've almost got 'em!" Kenny shouted out seeing the herd slowly thin out. Rick suddenly raised his gun and took a shot, putting a bullet right through Dexter's head, killing him instantly. Lee peered over seeing this event take place and causing him to be a bit shocked and confused by Rick's actions.

"Dexter's been shot!" Patricia wailed out while running to his side,

As Rick walked up to Dexter's side, he muttered under his breath, "Cry me a river."

"I think that's all of them." Glenn said while peering back towards Rick and Dexter.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?" Carly asked as she quickly ran over,

"Must have caught a stray bullet, I mean we were all shooting. He must have gotten hit accidently." Rick replied dryly while glaring at Dexter's body,

"Fuck man he's dead, what the hell am I gonna do now?!" Andrew screamed out through his tears,

"You can start by dropping your fucking guns." Kenny hissed out while walking towards him,

Rick raised his head and looked at Andrew, for a moment both Andrew and Rick stood silent before Andrew's hand began to tremble. "You-it was you." He whispered out. Andrew just started to lift his hands, one couldn't tell if he was going to toss the gun to the ground or aim it at Rick, and no one would ever know. For as soon as Andrew did this, Kenny raised his revolver and put a round right through Andrew's eye, sending the thin man flying to the ground. A stunned silence was shared through the ground as Kenny held the gun to Andrew's body for a moment before finally tucking it into the back of his belt.

"Kenny-" Carly exclaimed taking a small step back before steading herself, "What the fuck!?"

Kenny turned his head back and glared at her hardly, "What?" He asked coldly,

"What?! You just-you just fucking killed Andrew!" She exclaimed,

"So what," Kenny said sharply, spinning around to face her, "That fucker was about to shoot Rick, you all saw it!"

"No! No One knows what he was going to do because you fucking shot him dead before he could fucking move!" Carly shouted back,

"Bullshit!" Kenny exclaimed looking to Rick, "You fucking saw him, he was ready to shoot you down!"

Rick swallowed a bit nervously, and before he could answer Carly spoke up once more, "We just had to deal with one killer and now we have another. You heard what Rick said, You kill and you die."

"Whoa, whoa, Carly you aren't saying-" Lee quickly interjected,

"No, but-Rick are you just going to let this slide?" She quickly replied, looking at Rick expectantly,

Rick looked between the two then to Andrew's body, "No Carly, Kenny didn't do anything wrong. In fact he may have just saved my life, you didn't see how dangerous Dexter and Andrew were. They threatened to kill us and our kids if we didn't leave, after losing Dexter, Andrew was probably ready to shoot as many of us as he could. Kenny made the right call here, it wasn't murder, it was self defense."

"He's right Carly," Lee interjected, to some surprise of the others, "This wasn't some innocent guy, this was someone who was dangerous, someone who could have killed somebody."

"Lee you can't be-you're really okay with this?" Carly replied with a look of concern and confusion on her face,

"If you're asking if I like it, no, but you didn't know Andrew like I did. The guy was not stable, there's no doubt in my mind that he would have hurt someone." Lee replied firmly. Carly pursed her lips a bit and let out a low sigh, she crossed her arms and stood silently.

Rick took this as her coming to accept what just happened and now pressed on to other matters, "Alright, I want three people with loaded guns, I don't care who, to walk the yard. We need to be sure no walkers roamed off. Make sure the grounds are safe and clear!" Rick commanded, "Chuck, you and Axel get that fucking door to A-block closed!" He continued, causing the two men to quickly walk towards the door, both carefully stepping over the walkers."The rest of you, we need to get the gate open and start dragging these bodies out for burning. Let's get a move on, it'll be dark soon."

Everyone quickly began to separate, Andrea, Dale and Glenn walking the yard. Doug moved to help Chuck and Axel with the door, he figured that he could at the very least protect them from any lingering dead. Billy however ran over to Rick, "Mr Grimes, during the fight I saw a lot of stuff going on out there." He said while pointing his finger outside of the prison,

Rick turned his head, "Where are all the walkers?" Lee asked prudently, seeing as the build up was now gone,

"Do you think they could have pushed down a fence, walkers won't just wander off if they see food." Carly added on,

"Could've happened, I couldn't hear a damn thing with all the gunfire." Kenny pointed out,

"Only one way to find out, come with me." Rick said having the four follow him to the front gate.

As the five of them walked to the gate, Mark and Otis were both back at the wagon. Otis, hid around the back side, curled up in fear. Mark on the other hand, had pulled himself into the back and was tossing boxes aside, looking for the extra ammo they had brought with them. After a few minutes, Mark had found the box, loaded his rifle and turned to go help. Only, as he turned around he saw the stern african woman jam Otis's shovel into the ground, "Your shovel." She said simply, the thing dripping in blood and gunk,

"Ya-ya, saved my life! I don't even know what to say!" Otis exclaimed with a wide smile,

The woman reached down, helping the lanky ginger man to his feet, "Say you can get us into that prison."

Mark raised a brow for a moment, "I, uh, I think we can do that." Mark said a little half heartedly, he wanted to help but that wasn't his call,

"C'mon glasses, you've owe us one." The other woman replied with a little frown,

"I want to help but that's not...my...call…" Mark said stopping his sentence as he noticed to two pet walkers, "Uh, are they…"

"They stopped trying to attack us a long time ago." The blonde woman replied,

"My boyfriend and his best friend...somehow they stopped the others from noticing us." The other woman added on before turning to the gate, "C'mon, your friends are opening the gate. Whatever they were shooting must be dead."

"Or deader." The other woman added with a little snicker,

In the meantime, Rick and the others stepped past the three layered gate and paused looking at the carnage. "Jesus Christ." Lee said, holding back a little gag, the sight of the decapitated and smashed up walkers nearly caused his stomach to turn,

"Rick, Look!" Billy said smiling, while pointing up the road, "It's Otis and Mark!"

Rick let out a little smile as he saw the two riding up the road on their wagon, "Hey, guys. You do this?"

"Not us," Mark replied shaking his head, "It was them." He said motioning his head behind them,

Kenny peered past the wagon at the two women who slowly followed the wagon. His eyes narrowed a bit, as he saw the two chained walkers, "The hell?" He whispered out as he stepped forward, "Who the hell are they?"

"No clue, we went to go get your attention but you were clearly busy. Walkers almost got us at the fences but they came out of nowhere and saved us." Mark replied simply,

"All they want is a place to stay." Otis added on, "I figure we have the room, right?"

"More now." Rick replied with a little frown,

"What? Oh god did something happen? Is Patricia okay?" Otis quickly asked jumping down from the carriage,

"Yeah, she's fine. We'll explain later." Rick said calming the man,

"You two, saved their lives?" Kenny asked as the two women finally arrived, "Who the hell even are you?"

"Michonne, this is Molly." The african woman said simply,

"And why don't you show a little gratitude grandpa. If not for us, Red and Glasses would be walker chow right now." Molly quickly said with a little snarky tone,

Kenny let out a frown and glared at the woman, "Does that earn us a safe place to sleep?" Michonne interjected, looking towards Rick,

Rick looked back to the others and let out a short sigh, "If you'll let us take your weapons and don't mind being locked up at night, then yeah you can come in. But just you two, your...friends there aren't coming."

"Oh them." Michonne said before abruptly pulling out her sword and slicing off the heads of her two walkers, "We won't need them anymore."

Rick looked at her wide eyed, the ease in which she did that caught everyone off guard. She reached down, grabbed the chains before handing Rick her sword. "C'mon, you too princess." Kenny said holding out his hand to Molly,

Molly let out a little exhale but reached back for her climber pick, tossing it over to Kenny. "Here, and if you ever call me princess again, I'll shove it up your ass." Molly warned with a little hard glare to the man,

"Alright, well you can follow us inside and help us get started with the burning." Rick said simply as he turned around leading the others back in.

Billy hung back a little, he couldn't help but eye Molly for just a moment. She noticed this and walked up to him, "Burning? What's he talking about…"

"Billy." He quickly replied, "Billy Greene."

"Okay Billy, what the fuck are you burning?" Molly asked with a little smirk while crossing her arms,

"Oh, we had a little issue with some walkers. We gotta drag all of them out." He said while pointing to the pile of walkers laying in the yard,

"All of them." Molly said a little wide eyed,

"Yeah…" Billy replied while rubbing the back of his neck before grinning to her, "Still want to come in?"

Molly returned the grin and said, "You been out their recently? Fuck yeah."

"Billy, Molly, Let's go!" Lee shouted waving them in so they could close the gate.

The two of them quickly walked past the gate, letting Lee, Mark, and Carly pull the gate closed. "Hey there, I know you weren't with the group when Rick left the farm. Where'd he pick you up?" Mark asked Lee,

"He didn't really, I was already here when your people showed up." Lee replied,

"Oh really, sweet." Mark said with a little smile, "Names Mark." He added on extending his hand,

"Lee." Lee replied taking his hand, shaking it firmly,

"Nice to meet you man, so what were you like a prison guard?" He asked a bit interested,

"Uh no, I, uh, I was a prisoner actually." Lee replied a little ashamed,

"Really, wow." Mark replied a bit surprised, "What'd you do?"

"I…" Lee said glancing over to Carly,

"Relax Mark, he was just in for B and E. It was his first time actually." Carly easily lied, surprising Lee a bit,

"Huh, guess this may have been the one time getting arrested was good. It may have saved your life." Mark said with a little chuckle, "Hey, you got any prison tats?"

Lee let out a little laugh, "No, wasn't in here that long." Mark let out a shot laugh and the three began to walk back towards the yard with the others.

Hours later, once the sun had begun to set everyone had returned to the cell block. Most headed straight for bed, Rick on the other hand stood, leaning against the second floor balcony. Lee noticed this and made his way up to him, "Hey, Rick. You got a minute?" He asked as he approached the man,

"Yeah," Rick replied turning to him, "Just got the two new ones locked up, so I'm free. What's up Lee?"

"It's just…" Lee said a little hardly before leaning towards him, "Listen, I saw what you did today, with Dexter. I just wanted to know how you were coping."

Rick stared at the man for a moment, trying to get a read on him. After a moment he could tell two things, Lee was telling the truth about knowing, and he was sincerely asking if he was alright. "Yeah Lee, i'm fine."

Lee wet his lips and thought for a second before saying, "You know what, fuck him. He was an asshole who was threatening your wife and kid, anyone would have done the same. You did the right thing, the only thing you could at the time." Rick looked over to him again, surprised at the sudden outburst, "And don't worry, I'll keep this quiet. Not everyone here would understand why, and I know that."

Rick let out a slow nod, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

Lee nodded and leaned against the balcony as well, "Still, kinda changes what you said earlier today. Both you and Kenny, kinda tossed that, you kill you die rule out the window. Maybe you might want to think about rethinking, your policy."

Rick lowered his head and closed his eyes, "Yeah." He agreed with a defeated tone.

 **Alright everyone, we are done with the craziness for now! That's right, next chapter will be mostly, if not entirely about character and relationship building. Not to mention we got Molly, Michonne, Otis and Mark now added to the cast. It's getting a little crowded in the prison right now, so I hope you all feel I'm being fair and doing justice to each of the characters. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review and I'll see you in the next one!**


	12. Settling In

CosmicArmor- **Lee did not think those guards were incredibly awesome haha.**

Smeake- **Thanks as always man, and hope you like the CarLee in this chapter.**

Guest- **To be honest I'm not focusing too much on the end of the prison arch just yet so I can't confirm either way if Judith will make it or not.**

Thedarkpokemaster- **Yeah, I wanted to give a little sense that Lee isn't so far on the outside anymore. He's been starting to prove himself to Rick along with most of the others, at the very least Rick has a sense of trust in Lee now.**

Worker72- **Glad you enjoy the peaceful calm chapters, I personally enjoy them myself. As for some of the changes you were mentioning, they probably won't happen as I do intend to have push on towards DC instead of sticking to the prison for longer than canon. However, I do appreciate the love for the novels, as I do like that storyline and am working on having that involved in a story eventually.**

Whitetiger789- **Sorry for the wait, glad to hear that you are eager for more of these chapters.**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 12: Settling In**

Seven days past since Dexter and Andrew attempted to lead a revolt against everyone and Thomas was executed by Duck. In the fallout of that aftermath, Patricia was being treated as a stranger by all and Duck had yet to speak to anyone truly. Down by the fence entrance more and more walkers continued to pile up against the fences, trying to break in and feed on the survivors inside. One such walker, with its intestines hanging out, wandered towards the fence and hooked onto the gnawed bones of Thomas, pulling it to the ground. As it fell to the ground Glenn's voice was heard just on the other side of the fence.

Inside, Glenn and Doug had gathered Lee, Carly, Molly, Ben, and Julie to show them their new little invention. Early that week Glenn, Dale, and Doug had come down and attempted to use their knives to kill the walkers safely, but they just weren't long enough to use them safely. Doug and Glenn, however, came up with a little workaround, "Alright, everyone listen up." Glenn called out with a little smile on his face,

Carly let out a little sigh, "Glenn, why are we down here?"

"Well as you can all see, we've been attracting a little bit of a following," Glenn said while looking towards the worker horde,

"Yeah, kinda hard to miss them." Molly retorted with a little sarcasm,

"We've come up with a tool to help us clear them out," Doug added on with a chipper voice while handing Glenn a knife that had a piece of wood stuck between the handle and blade, "Show them, Glenn."

Glenn let out a nod and walked over to the fence, "Step one, find a nice close walker." He said placing the knife at the skull of a walker, "Step two, hit the handle with a hammer." Glenn continued smacking the handle quickly with a ball peen hammer, driving the blade into the walkers' skull. "And lastly...step three," Glenn said while watching the walker slide off the blade, "Let the walker fall off the blade. That simple."

The others slowly looked at each other before looking back to Doug and Glenn, "So you brought us down here for that?" Lee asked with a raised brow,

"Partly." Doug replied with a nod, "The second part is to employ you few. We've made a couple more prototypes that you can all use. With all of us doing this, we can get this fence cleared in no time." Doug said while picking up a small bucket full of knives, "So everyone grab one."

"Are you guys serious?" Julie asked with a little frown,

"Look I know this seems stupid, but these fences aren't invincible," Glenn explained, "Eventually if enough walkers push on them, they could fall."

"I don't think she meant that man," Ben said while picking up his knife, "This just kinda seems...dumb. Isn't there an easier way?"

"Not that we thought of," Doug replied,

At that moment they heard some footsteps coming towards them, they looked back and saw Chuck approaching. "Oh, hey Chuck. Come down to check out what we got?" Glenn asked with a slightly smug smile,

The old man looked at him for a moment before slowly shaking his head, "Naw, I got something to show y'all actually." Everyone watched as he lifted up a wooden cane, which had the bottom sharpened like a spear. He walked over to the fence and quickly jammed the point into one of the walkers before ripping it back out. "You boys so focused on the knives, you forget we got a bunch of stuff to kill these things." Chuck explained before turning back to the others, "I fixed a few more of these if any of ya want one."

"Yeah, I'll take one," Lee said dropping his knife back into the bucket,

"Sign me up pops," Molly added as she did the same,

Ben and Julie both let out a nod and returned their knives as well, and lastly, Carly looked to Doug and Glenn a bit sympathetically, "Sorry guys, it was a good try though."

Glenn and Doug let out a small sigh before picking up their tools and following the others back up towards the prison. "Maybe they'll change their minds after we're back from Andrea's meeting," Doug said with a bit of optimism,

"Doubt it," Glenn replied with a little bittersweet smirk, "Do you know why Andrea's gathering everyone up?"

"No, she didn't-oh, uh Glenn…" Doug began to explain only to stop as Maggie slowly came walking down from the cell block,

"You mind giving me a minute?" Glenn asked while handing the bucket of knives over to Doug,

"Sure, I'll just, uh, see you two inside," Doug replied somewhat awkwardly before quickly walking away.

Glenn stopped and waited for a minute, allowing some distance to grow between the group and for Maggie to reach him. As she approached him, her head lowered slightly, and she took a slow breath, "Glenn."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Glenn doing his best to give her a reassuring smile,

"I kinda wanted to talk with you...we haven't really had a chance ever since Duck...shot Thomas. You up for that?" Maggie asked while she rubbed her forearm dejectedly,

"Totally, of course." Glenn immediately replied, "But, could we just wait until after Andrea's meeting, she really wanted everyone to show up."

Maggie gave him a small smile and nodded, "Sure."

"Sweet," Glenn said letting out a relieved sigh, "Let's go see what was so important." Maggie turned, and the two walked back towards the main cell block.

Within a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, well almost everyone. Tyreese quickly noticed that Lori seemed to be absent, curious, he walked over to Rick, "Lori coming?"

Rick shook his head slightly, "No, I think her morning sickness turned into all day sickness. She's doing fine otherwise, but I think she doesn't want to be around others while she's like this." Rick explained, "I'll be sure to give her the rundown though." Rick then scanned the room before looking back to Tyreese, "Kenny?"

"He isn't making this meeting," Tyreese said while leaning against one of the cafeteria tables, "He's finally talking with Duck today."

"Oh?" Rick said with a slightly concerned look, "He's really up for that?"

"I don't think so, but what choice does he really have? Duck has basically shut down; he knows he has to do something." Tyreese replied with a shrug,

Just then Andrea and Axel came walking through the doors both sporting a new prison jumpsuit, and pushing a laundry cart as well. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. We had a little trouble getting the cart up the stairs. I'll try to make this worth the wait." Andrea announced, "As you can see, I've ditched my normal clothes in favor of the orange jumpsuits that make Axel here, look so friendly."

"Don't you guys have other outfits you could be wearing?" Lee asked looking towards the other, "Let's be real, these things aren't the nicest to wear."

"Actually no," Carly replied, "We never hit a clothing store, we only have what we're wearing and maybe another set."

"Exactly, now most of our outfits are still holding up but let's face it, some of you are starting to stink even after our clothes go through the wash. These garments have been through a lot." Andrea pointed out bringing the conversation back towards her. Carl reached down and sniffed his shirt causing both Sophia and Clementine to giggle softly, "Some of you may have wondered why I took your measurements earlier this week. Since everyone has taken a job or at least been looking for one, I volunteer as a seamstress, it'll be a lot of work but I enjoy it, and it is important."

"Andrea," Julie called out. "If you need help I can work with you; I took a sewing class back in school."

"Thank you, Julie, that'd help a lot." Andrea replied while she turned around and reached into the laundry cart, "So I was able to find clean suits that should come close to fitting you all, at least until Julie and I can start making new clothes from these." Andrea handed a stack of jumpsuits to Axel before grabbing another stack for herself, "Alright, I tagged each jumpsuit with your names, just pass them around until you get yours."

Julie let out a small smile and walked up towards Andrea, "So what exactly are we going to be making?"

"Well I was thinking about getting the suits separated into pants and shirts, then we could make some shorts and T-shirts for the warmer weather that's coming," Andrea replied as she picked up another stack of suits and handed it off to Axel,

"For the winter, maybe we could make some jackets, using pillows as the stuffing," Julie said with a wide smile,

Andrea raised her brow before a small smirk rose, "You know, that's not too bad of an idea Julie. I'm sure we could figure that out."

"Awesome," Julie replied before glancing back into the cart and grimacing slightly, "Hope people like orange and white."

"Lucky for us, it's not a fashion show." Andrea pointed out before stepping back towards the front of the group, "Okay, so once you got your jumpsuit, you can go. That was all I had. Also, if you have any requests for something to be made let either Julie or I know and please if you want more just ask we have hundreds of them." The group looked down to the jumpsuits, some in indifference and others clearly conflicted before slowly filling out the room.

Meanwhile, back at the cell block, Kenny stood outside his room where Duck sat. The whole week Kenny had been trying to figure out how to talk with his son, Duck was pretty resilient in the past, always bounced back from the terror he saw but what he did to Thomas was with him and wasn't going away. Kenny knew that he wasn't going to be able just to ignore this, his son needed him, yet he didn't know what to say.

Kenny took in a slow breath before stepping into the cell, Duck sat up in his bunk and silently looked at his father. "Ken, it's...it's time for us to have a talk." Kenny said easily while walking over and sitting at the end of the bed, "This past week, I know that-well I know it hasn't been easy for you." Duck slowly lowered his head and stared down at his lap as Kenny continued, "With what happened to your mother...you...I need you to know, that I am here for you son. That you can talk to me about what you're thinking."

"Okay." Duck murmured out,

Kenny waited a moment hoping he'd continue but he, unfortunately, went silent again. Kenny raised his hand and began to rub his brow, "Are you scared of me, son?" Kenny asked, Duck raised his head and looked at him before shaking his head, "Good because I am not mad at what you did."

"But…" Duck said before pursuing his lips,

"No, go on, say what your thinking." Kenny quickly said pressing him slightly,

"Dad, you said that people who kill others are bad. They're monsters who deserve to die...that means I-" Duck said in a shaky breath,

"No!" Kenny exclaimed immediately, "No, you don't deserve to die." Kenny quickly slid up the bed, closer to Duck before putting his hand on his shoulder, "Son you look at me and listen close." Duck raised his eyes that were slightly puffy and let a few tears fall, "What you did is nowhere that same thing what that fucker did to your mom. You did the right thing, you saved Patricia and stopped him from hurting anyone ever again. You protected the people you care about, and that's what you're supposed to do."

"I don't-I don't regret it dad, and that scares me, I don't want to hurt people." Duck whimpered out,

"You don't have to," Kenny said while pulling his son into a hug, "You don't have to hurt others, you just need to protect yourself. You just leave the rest to me, okay?" Kenny said steadying himself for crying, "And don't you even think for a minute that not regretting what you did to that man is bad because he doesn't deserve your regret."

"Okay," Duck whispered out while keeping a tight hold on Kenny's chest. A few minutes past before Kenny heard Duck speak up once again, "Dad, can we go see mom?"

"Yeah, of course." Kenny replied, "But first we're gonna need to get some food in you, you can't see her on an empty stomach. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I-I can do it." Duck said while wiping his eyes,

"Good, now you go on to the cafeteria, I'll be right behind you." Duck let out a small nod before getting out of the bed and walking out of the cell. Kenny let out an exasperated sigh and slowly rubbed his forehead; he hoped that Duck understood what he was trying to say because he had no clue how else to phrase it. Just then he heard a few footsteps and turned to see Lee entering his cell, "Lee? What are you doing?"

"Heard you and Duck missed the meeting Andrea called, wanted to bring these up for you." Lee said handing two jumpsuits to him, "One for you and one for Duck, Andrea says they should fit."

"Jumpsuits...about time I got a change of clothes." Kenny muttered out before placing them on the bed next to him, "Appreciate it, pal."

"No problem," Lee said before going silent, after a moment he asked, "How is he?"

"Duck?" Kenny asked back, seeing Lee nod he let out a short sigh, "Better, I hope. I talked with him, he's confused and scared, but I think he'll be okay. He's a tough kid."

"I'll bet, I wish I could help, but I wouldn't have a clue on what to say," Lee admitted causing Kenny to let out a small smirk,

"Well, that makes two of us." Kenny returned with,

Lee nodded and thought things over; he decided just to stay away from the topic of Duck, "So, heard you and Rick put together a team to go through A-block, clean it out."

"Yeah, got a few volunteers already but gonna have to grab a few more." Kenny replied while getting up from the bunk, "Speaking of which I should get Duck some food so I can get back to that."

"Right, I'd join, but I kinda got recruited to clean off the fences," Lee replied as the two walked out of the cell,

Kenny let out a scoff, "Good luck with that shit." He said almost jokingly,

"Yeah, thanks." Lee replied a bit sarcastically while heading down the stairs, "Talk to you later man." Kenny let out a firm head nod and headed off to catch up with Duck.

Nearby Rick returned to his cell, where Lori was sitting, hugging her knees. "Lori...are you feeling better?" Rick asked softly while walking towards her,

"No." Lori replied in a shallow tone, after a moment she looked up with an almost fearful expression on her face, "I don't know how I can be. I can't get it out of my head Rick; I can't stop dwelling on it. Those monsters outside are one thing, but any of the people in her with us could cause us just as much harm."

Rick quickly moved over to the bed and put his arm around her, "Thomas, Andrew, and Dexter are all dead, Lori. We are keeping a close eye on both Michonne and Molly, we lock them up every night, and they aren't allowed to carry any weapons. We all are watching them at every moment. We're being more careful now...I'm being more careful. Nothing is gonna happen again."

Lori jumped away from him, "But what about Axel and Chuck, not to mention Lee! They're still criminals, and we saw what the others did, and what about Patricia who knows what she'll do next!"

Rick reached up putting both his hands on her shoulders, "Axel and Chuck are harmless, Lee has done nothing but help, but we are not ignoring them by any means. And Patricia, she's just...naive or stupid, but I don't think she'd...Lori, you're shaking." Rick said going wide-eyed,

"I know Rick," Lori whispered out while pulling him into an embrace, "I know."

Nearly an hour passed while everyone took a small lunch break from their routine work tasks before they slowly started to ease back into everything. Chuck headed up the group that would work on clearing the fences of walkers, now armed with better tools they figured the job would be easy enough. Kenny and Rick were getting ready to lead a team into A-Block, they were waiting on Tyreese, but this did give them the chance to work on getting a decent size group. While Julie and Ben watched over the children, Patricia sat alone in the yard, Otis was the only one in days to finally approach her and talk to her.

"Ain't no one talking to you," Otis muttered out to her while moving to her side,

"Just leave me alone. Please, just leave me alone." Patricia replied back while staring off into the distance,

"Don't talk to me like that. You shut yer fucking mouth an' listen up. You wanna dump me fine; I don't even give a shit no more. But the shit they're telling me you did isn't right. You've lost it, girl." Otis shot back to her, "You let the killer out, and he almost killed you. Then you was gonna side with them; you were gonna let them kick us outta here. You sided against US with-with a couple niggers." Otis hissed out causing a disgusted look to overcome Patricia. Otis quickly stood up and stormed away from her, "I just want you to know that I ain't talking to ya neither. Yer dead to me." He added on without looking back causing Patricia to break into tears.

Meanwhile, in the gymnasium, Tyreese and Carol were messing around, and it ended as expected with Carol straddling Tyreese, ready to finish what they started last time they were in the gym. "So I'm helping Lori in the kitchen, Hershel's and Billy are plowing the fields, then Andrea and Julie will be making our clothes, so what are you doing?" Carol asked with a little smile as Michonne silently slipped through the gym doors,

"A little basketball...maybe a nap, I'll probably practice with my gun if I can find some ammo so that I'm not so bad. All in all, not a whole hell of a lot, actually." Tyreese let out a little smirk, "I don't see why I can't consider these my retirement years, odds are these are the latter years of my life."

"Don't talk like that!" Carol exclaimed while slapping his chest, Tyreese reached out and took hold of her wrist grinning widely, "Besides, there is something that you need to be doing lazy bones." She whispered out a little sultry,

"Hey, I gotta keep rested up incase walkers show up or maybe another crazy. What would you do if I was too tired to help?" Tyreese replied playfully causing Carol to giggle. The two stopped at a shadow came over them, "Oh, hey."

"We didn't see you there," Carol replied while slowly sitting up,

"Yeah, I was told you had some weights in here. I wanted to get a few reps in." Michonne asked simply,

"Yeah, right back there. Can't-miss it." Tyreese said pointing towards the back of the gym, where a small cage room sat,

"Thanks," Michonne said dryly while walking away.

Tyreese and Carol both looked at each other before silently nodding and getting up. They headed towards the weight room to try and make her feel welcome, "So you and Molly liking it here so far?" Tyreese asked as they entered,

"Huh?" Michonne said as she took off her sweatshirt, she peered back before sitting down, "I'm out of the rain, I have plenty of people to talk to and I haven't had to decapitate a dead person in a whole week. Yeah, I like it here. You want to know if Molly likes it here, you should ask." Michonne replied while picking up a few weights,

Tyreese, let out a short nod, "Yeah well I suppose it isn't hard to dislike anything here. At least for this week, last week though…" Tyreese said lightheartedly,

"Wait, I do recognize you." Michonne suddenly said to him, "You played a season for the Falcons, didn't you? Back in two thousand or ninety-nine?"

"Oh god, yeah I did, it was ninety-eight though. You followed football. Huh?" Tyreese said with a grin while sitting down next to her,

"I followed the Falcons, they were my second passion, behind weightlifting," Michonne said with an easy smile,

"I can see that," Tyreese said with a smile,

"You weren't that good if I remember," Michonne said with a smug grin,

"That's one way of putting it," Tyreese said with a short chuckle,

"C'mon Tyreese, let's leave Michonne alone to do her exercises," Carol said while slightly tugging his collar,

"Yeah, one second Carol." Tyreese waved her off causing her face to drop into a mixture of hurt and worry,

Back in the cell block, Glenn headed over to his and Maggie's cell to talk, Maggie had changed into her jumpsuit and gave herself a once over. She peered over and saw Glenn walking in and looked down at the suit again, "Not very flattering, huh?"

"I don't know; I think you look cute. It's like your wearing pajamas or something." Glenn reassured her,

"You're sick," Maggie said with a short scoff,

"Look, if you were going ask me to take my stuff and move to another cell you don't have to. I was kind of planning on already doing that, so if that's what you wanted to talk about no need. I'd rather not hear it if that makes sense." Glenn said while hanging his head,

"Actually that's the exact opposite of what I was thinking. I wanted to say sorry for how I was; I was just upset and full of shit. I couldn't sleep in here alone, and I really like you, Glenn." Maggie said giving him an easy smile,

Glenn's eyes went wide, "Really?" He asked in some shock,

"Everything around us is uncertain these days. I might as well have one constant thing in my life. A guy who loves me, it would be stupid to push you away." Glenn smiled at her and walked forward, "And besides, I really need to get laid." She joked causing them both to break out in laughter.

A floor below them Dale and Andrea were in the midst of redressing, "You know, you were right about this, it isn't so bad. It really cuts down on the, what will I wear today, thoughts." Dale said while putting on his jumpsuit,

"See I told you," Andrea said while running her fingers through her hair while stretching, "And doesn't it feel good to be out of those old clothes?"

"Absolutely," Dale said while picking up his hat and putting it on, "In another month I'd have to chase those clothes down to wear them." He joked to her,

"Now if only we could get rid of that hat," Andrea said clearly with tongue and cheek,

"That ain't happening young lady," Dale replied with a smirk,

"A girl can hope can't she?" Andrea said with a little sigh. She paused for a moment then asked, "So Dale, are we staying or do you still want to leave?"

"I don't know." Dale said while picking up his belt and putting it on, "Yes. At least for now. I don't see the problem with staying for the time being but keep an eye out for trouble." Dale walked up to her and leaned down, giving a soft kiss on her forehead, "Now I gotta get going, Rick and Kenny asked me to help them clear out A-Block, so I'll be gone for a few hours." Andrea gave a small nod and watched as he walked out.

Back outside Kenny and Duck stood at Katjaa's grave, Kenny stood a few feet behind Duck while he sat on the ground. He was murmuring softly, speaking with her but he couldn't tell exactly what he was saying. After another few minutes Duck got his feet and looked over at him, "You feel better now bud?" Kenny asked while walking over to him,

"Yeah, thanks, dad." Duck said finally smiling at him,

"Good, now why don't you go on and hang out with Clem or Carl. I'm sure they've missed you this week." Kenny said as they began to walk away,

"Where are you going?" Duck said in a dejected tone,

"I didn't say I was going anywhere." Kenny replied but stopped himself, "No you're right, I am going somewhere. I'm heading to A-Block with a few others today; I'll be gone for a little while."

Duck nodded his head, "Okay."

"But when I get back me and you can hang out tonight, sound good?" Kenny said giving him a reassuring smile,

"Okay, thanks, dad." Duck replied smiling before running towards the others, Kenny let out a relieved sigh, happy to see his son finally bouncing back.

As Duck ran towards the other kids he past Hershel and Billy who were just starting to plow the fields so they could begin planting. Billy, however, wasn't interested in working the fields, he was far more interested in clearing off the fences. He had been harassing him for the last few hours, but Hershel was still reluctant, "Dad, C'mon, please!" Billy exclaimed,

"Billy-" Hershel replied with an annoyed sigh, "Why would you rather be killing those things than working these fields. Those things were people once and you wanting to kill them so badly doesn't make me feel very reassured in your judgment."

"Dad, I know that they were people." Billy replied, "I just want to help out."

"This is helping, providing food for everyone is important." Hershel simply replied,

Billy let out a sigh and shook his head, "You're the farmer dad, I don't know what I'm doing here but over there at least I know. Besides I'm eighteen now and you said when I turn eighteen that makes me a man, and a man makes his own choices." Billy pointed out,

Hershel looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Fine, you want to go and kill then you do it, but don't expect my blessing."

Billy paused for a moment and lowered his head; he sighed thinking things over. He looked over to the group heading over to the outer fence; he quickly spotted Molly causing him to pursue his lips. "I'll be back soon dad." Billy promptly said before taking off towards the group.

Hershel watched him run off causing him to let out a slow sigh before he wiped his brow. Just then he heard a voice from behind him, "Hurry up there, will you?" He turned back and saw Axel staring at him; he immediately narrowed his eyes giving him a cold glare, "Whoa, whoa, calm down buddy. I'm just looking forward to some fresh produce, you follow me? After eating all the canned stuff and all." Hershel continued to glare at him, "Look you can not like me, Lee or Chuck, as much as you want but we didn't like those guys and we sure as shit didn't agree with them." Axel moved up to him, "The thing is we were never friends with those guys, we were just stuck in the cafeteria with them. Nobody liked Thomas, we all thought something was wrong with him. Now I ain't stupid, I know I'm an outsider here. And I know my fellow inmates haven't exactly helped make me look good, but you need to know I'm just a man who made a mistake. I paid for it, and I'm sure I'll pay for it some more before I'm dead and gone but I'm not a monster, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like one." Hershel's continued to look at him albeit a bit softer, "Right, well fuck you too then." Axel said while tossing his hand up and walking away.

Axel headed down towards the fences but stopped as he heard Tyreese call out to him, "Yo Axel, think you could help us with something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Axel simply replied while looking back,

"Rick, Doug, Kenny, Mark and I are making a pass through A-Block, and we could use another set of eyes," Tyreese replied,

"Alright, fine with me," Axel replied while heading over to him,

Rick walked over to him with both Dale and Otis in tow, "Oh good you got Axel too, I think with all of us we should be safe."

"Uh, Rick?" Ben asked as he approached the group,

"Ben? Yeah, what's going on?" Rick asked with a slightly surprised look,

"I heard what you guys were doing, and I was kinda hoping that I could help out," Ben said a bit timidly,

"Well I mean, I think we have enough people already Ben, and since Julie is helping Andrea we need someone to watch the kids," Rick explained,

"Rick let the kid go; I'll take over watching the kids." Dale quickly interjected,

"Really Dale?" Tyreese said with a little smirk, "Taking it easy huh?"

"More like taking it easy on my knees," Dale replied with a chuckle, "Go on with 'em Ben, I'll watch the kids."

"Thanks, man," Ben said with a nod,

"Don't mention it," Dale said while heading over towards a lawn chair,

"Right, well let's get a move on. I want to be done before nighttime." Rick said while turning around,

"Where's Kenny and the others?" Tyreese asked as he followed him,

"He's already waiting with Mark and Doug at the entrance." Rick replied, "He's ready to get this over with too."

Meanwhile, Billy caught up with the clearing group, just as they got to the outer fence. "Hey, guys, I came-I came to help out," Billy said taking some heavy breaths,

"About time some muscle showed up," Molly said with a smirk,

Billy gave her a smile before snapping back and looking to Chuck, "So, uh, do I need anything or…"

Chuck let out a sigh, "Here why don't you take my shift son, I'll switch in when anyone needs a break." Chuck said while passing him his sharped cane,

"Let's just get this started," Molly said while walking up to the fence and jamming rebar into a walkers skull.

After a few minutes of cleaning off the fence, Lee looked over to Carly who now was sporting a fresh prison jumpsuit, "So, how's the suit?" Lee asked with a smirk,

"Don't Lee, just don't," Carly said with a smile while she stabbed another walker,

"Oh come on, is it really that bad? I've been wearing one for months; they grow on you trust me." Lee replied while holding in a laugh,

Carly shook her head, "You know I'd appreciate if we talked about something else besides my clothes." Carly quickly said,

"Fine, fine," Lee said before taking a little sigh and thinking, "Alright, how about this. I've heard from nearly everyone that you and Andrea are the top shots in the group. Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Shoot?" Carly asked with a smile,

"Yeah, were you a cop before a reporter or something?" Lee asked back,

Carly let out a short laugh, "No, nothing like that. Honestly, it's not a very interesting story."

"Well unless you'd rather I go back to the jumpsuits, I'd tell it," Lee replied,

"Okay, okay," Carly quickly said before pushing her hair out of her face and taking a breath, "So, when I first started reporting they were sending me into some pretty bad areas. I mean, it was basically like sending me out there with a sign that said, please rob me." Carly explained, "After the first few times I decided I didn't want to risk anything, so I got myself a gun and went to a shooting range to learn how to use it." Carly then lets out a smile and shook her head, "Funny thing is, in the end, I only ended up going twice, I guess I was just a naturally good shot."

"That so?" Lee asked with a little brow raise,

Carly looked back at him and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Yeah Lee, any day I could shoot better and quicker than you."

Lee turned towards her entirely and let his cane rest on the ground, "Oh, okay, that right there is fighting words."

"No, that right there was fact." Carly retorted with a smug smile,

"You want to put your money where your gun is?" Lee asked competitively,

Carly let her crowbar drop to the ground and crossed her arms, "Name the time and place."

"Tomorrow morning, right after breakfast. Five shots each, whoever kills the most walkers wins, simple as that. Winner gets bragging rights." Lee replied immediately,

"Oh, you are so on Lee." Carly firmly replied while holding out her hand, Lee reached out and took hold of it giving a handshake. The two of them returned to work, but Lee continued to peer over to Carly from the corner of his eye with a smirk stuck on his face.

Meanwhile, Rick and the others made their way into A-Block, "Okay, hopefully, most of the roamers flooded out when Dexter and Andrew let them loose. If that's the case, then this should be as easy as C-Block was." Rick explained,

"Here's one," Ben said looking over to a walker slumped on the ground, "I got it." He said while raising gun,

"Whoa, Ben hold on!" Tyreese exclaimed,

"Huh? What? Why?" Ben said while lowering his gun in confusion,

"You and Doug are just here for backup, in case we get overwhelmed. You start shooting, and you could bring down another horde that could be hiding in here. So keep it quiet unless we have no other choice." Rick explained while Kenny walked over and slammed a machete blade into the walkers' skull,

"R-right, sorry," Ben replied while putting his gun back into his holster,

"Don't worry about Ben; it's fine," Tyreese said while giving him a little slap on the back,

"Let's just get this over with; this place gives me the fucking creeps," Otis said while taking a few steps forward,

"Right, just make sure we keep a clear path back here and keep an eye out for that fucking stash Dexter mentioned. We're dangerously low on ammo." Kenny pointed out,

"Right, nearly forgot about that," Rick said with a nod,

"Dexter was?" Mark asked with a raised brow,

"A prisoner who tried to kick us out," Doug whispered back,

"Ah, right. Kinda glad I missed that." Mark whispered in return.

"Cut the chatter." Kenny shot back to them before leading the group into the first hallway.

A few minutes past as the seven of them walked down the dark hallways, that was only illuminated by the occasional window and their own flashlights. As the minutes past, they killed a few walkers but luckily never found any significant groups. Suddenly Doug stopped them, "Hey, guys check it out." Doug said while shining his flashlight on a simple wooden door with a sign next to it that said Library.

Rick peered back and raised his brow, "Okay pit stop, Lori would kill me if I didn't check this out right away." Rick moved to the front of the door and quickly kicked it in,

Doug and Mark shined their lights in while everyone else gathered around and looked inside. They were silent while they scanned the area until the silence was broken by Ben, "Sweet."

"Carol is going to flip when she finds out. She loved the books back at the farm so she'll go crazy once she sees all this." Tyreese said while scratching his head,

"Lori, too." Rick agreed,

"Oh right, kinda forgot about this place. Never had much use for it myself." Axel added on,

They slowly filled the room and began to look around, after a moment Ben spoke up, "Uh guys?"

The others looked over and saw Ben looking down at a rotting corpse, "Is that fucking thing moving?" Otis asked as he slowly walked over,

Ben took a small step towards the body and knelt down, "No, it's not. It's just like dead, like dead, dead, is that even possible?" Ben asked while reaching his hand out and waving it in front of the bodies head, "Can they just be dead?"

"Ben, you really shouldn't get that close. It's quite dangerous." Doug nervously said,

Suddenly the body seemed to spring to life and launched it's head forward, right at Ben. "FUCK!" Ben screamed out while jumping back and toppling a shelf. Before the others could react, he pulled out his gun and fired two rounds into the walkers' skull killing it instantly.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Kenny muttered out while walking over to Ben, "Put that fucking gun down, before you get us all killed!"

"Take it easy Kenny." Tyreese interjected, "He was just protecting himself."

"Everyone just be quiet," Rick said while walking towards the door and looking out to the halls. A few minutes past while everyone stood silently before Rick turned back, "Okay I don't hear any echoes or footsteps. Guess the ones we killed the other week were really almost all of them. So let's just do this quick, Kenny why don't you Mark Axel and Doug head that way, I'll keep Ben, Otis, Tyreese and head this way."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kenny said while stepping out of the room, "Just give a holler if you need help. "

"You do the same," Rick said before the two groups split up. As Rick lead the others on, he looked back to them, "Now stay alert, there may not be many of them, but it's getting dark up here."

Ben who was still trembling stopped for a moment, taking some deep breaths, "Can we just take a second, I'm still a little freaked."

Just behind him, a walker, missing its legs slowly began to drag it's out of the library right towards Ben. Right as the walker reached him, Otis called out and sprinted directly to Ben, "Look out boy!"

Ben turned back and saw the walker but quickly felt Otis's hand on his shoulder; he tossed Ben to the ground further up the hallway. The walker reached out and took hold of Otis's leg and tore right into his Achilles heel. "AGH, FUCK!" Otis screamed out while falling to the ground,

"Jesus, Fuck!" Rick exclaimed while both he and Tyreese turned around and ran towards Otis. Ben pulled out his gun and shot the walker while Rick and Tyreese looked down at Otis, "Otis. Dear god."

Meanwhile, Kenny's group all stopped as they heard the shots, "You guys heard that right?" Doug asked while looking at them,

"Sounded like yelling and then some shots." Mark agreed, "Maybe we should head back."

"Nah, I don't hear any more screaming. The kid probably saw another walker and got the piss scared out of him." Kenny replied, "Honestly never should have fucking brought him along." Kenny muttered under his breath.

"Guess you're right, still though…" Axel said a bit reluctantly,

"If we hear anything else, we'll turn back alright?" Kenny irritably replied,

The others silently agreed and continued down their hallway. After a minute Doug called out, "Hang on, we should check this room out." Doug said while shining his light on a metal door that had electrical warning signs.

"What do you think it is Doug?" Mark asked while he walked over to him,

"It may be the power systems to the prison," Doug replied as Kenny walked over to them,

"Okay, stand back, I'm gonna open this up, but there's no telling what's inside so be ready," Kenny said while pulling out his pistol,

"Let's hope we aren't walking into a horde, you follow me?" Axel added on while he pulled out his own pistol.

Kenny quickly opened the door and held his gun up. The four of them peered inside, but instead of seeing walkers they saw a large room with a massive metal object in the center, "Holy Moly!" Doug exclaimed while he walked inside,

"What the fuck is it Doug?" Kenny asked with a raised brow,

"It's the generator to the prison!" Doug excitedly replied.

 **Alright so there we go another chapter down, I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed having a lot of smaller scenes this chapter as well as the bigger ending that happened. I'd probably call this a very nice setup chapter, and I honestly hope you'll look forward to the next one. Anyway, let me know what you thought by leaving a review, and I'll catch you in the next one!**


End file.
